Viaje en el Tiempo II
by Lira12
Summary: La pelea contra la Dama Oscura aún no ha terminado, todo apenas está a punto de comenzar y con Ángel fuera del camino las Winx descubrirán que hay una ventana y una desventaja. ¿Serán capaces de poder ayudar a Stella a olvidarse de Ángel y de como ha muerto? La Dama Oscura pondrá a prueba al grupo de chicas para probar su valor, pero la pregunta real es: ¿Cómo la van a vencer?
1. Chapter 1: Inestabilidad Psicológica

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 1:

Inestabilidad Psicológica

.: Stella :.

Levante la mirada al cielo solo para ver como caían lo copos de nieve sobre las personas y la tierra. Todo comenzaba a tornarse de blanco, nada parecía ser como antes. Sonreí levemente y saque un billete de mi bolsillo, se lo entregue al joven frente a mí y luego metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. El chico me sonrió levemente mientras tomaba un vaso mediano y le vertía café caliente.

Tome el vaso sintiendo el calor por completo en mi mano y luego me aleje tras haberle dejado una propina. Busque con la mirada a las chicas que se encontraban todas juntas sentadas en una banca, Musa y Layla estaban sentada en la nieve jugando tranquilamente. Me detuve a mitad de camino y bebí un poco del café mientras observaba a las chicas sonriendo. Los chicos se acercaron a ellas lanzandoles bolas de nieve y ellas contraatacaron. Íbamos a tener un día bastante divertido, por lo visto.

Levante la mirada nuevamente al cielo y bebí un poco de café. Es increíble que hayan pasado tres meses desde que Ángel dejo este mundo. No esperaba que la misma Dama Oscura se deshiciera de ella, de hecho ya casi me hacía a la idea de que debía de hacerlo yo. Por un lado me sentía muy tranquila de tener que enfrentarme a mi misma, pero por el otro lado me hubiera gustado pelear contra ella para hacerle pagar por haber besado a Brandon y otras cosas más.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura. Sonreí levemente y me gire para observar al dueño de aquellos brazos fuertes y protectores. Sonreí levemente y lo besé en la mejilla mientras él me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Hace tres meses probablemente no estaría aquí, tan solo pensar que Ángel fue destruida por la Dama Oscura hace que me estremezca, recuerdo el dolor como si fuera mío (porque aunque no quiera el dolor fue mío también), las imágenes de la mirada de la Dama Oscura y los gritos de Ángel. Todo fue como si yo hubiera estado allí desde un inicio cuando la verdad es que estaba a muchos kilómetros lejos.

Probablemente yo no estaría aquí de no ser por Faragonda y Ophelia, y aunque odie admitirlo también debo de agradecerle a Marge. Todo lo que sé es que estaba envuelta en oscuridad, no sentía nada, no tenía pensamientos, mis ojos observaban sin pensar, mi boca hablaba sin voz, mi nariz respiraba sin aroma. Todo había sido un infierno. ¿Qué paso? Hasta el día de hoy me lo pregunto. Pude haber muerto... no... sé que morí con el ataque de la Dama Oscura a Ángel, solo estoy aquí porque soy una chica con suerte que tuvo tres grandes personas que la ayudaron a volver. Inconsciente o muerta... el dilema no es ese porque sé la respuesta, el dilema está en mi estado de ahora... ¿inconsciente o muerta? Tal vez aún estoy muerta y a la vez viva.

No soy de esas personas que piensan que la muerte es la solución para los problemas, de hecho soy de aquellas que les encanta la vida y más cuando tiene a tantas personas a quienes amar a su alrededor. En mi caso y ahora tengo a mi novio, mis padres y aunque no lo quiera admitir están esos dos chiquillos que hicieron un viaje imposible por la linea del tiempo: mis hijos.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Otra pregunta más para mi lista. Dado el acontecimiento con Ángel estoy segura de que no tendré ni fuerza ni la voluntad para quitarle la vida a la Dama Oscura; sin embargo sé que solo debo encerrarla en unos brazaletes que ella usa siempre, pero la cosa es en como debo hacerlo. Clavando una espada, la cual nunca había visto en mi vida, y me pertenece. No, estoy segura de que no puedo hacerlo.

– Está época del año es hermosa – Murmuro Brandon escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello – Un invierno para pasarlo juntos

Si tuviera que elegir entre las cuatro estaciones, probablemente invierno no sería mi favorita, pero tampoco la descartaría. Aquí estaba yo, debajo de un cielo que deja caer sus copos sobre mí, mi novio y mis amigos. Con los brazos de Brandon rodeándome por la cintura con fuerza, temiendo que alguien pueda alejarme de él. Siendo sincera prefería que me sujetará así siempre, no quería tener que alejarme de él tampoco.

La Dama Oscura había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerse al margen de mi vida, lo he notado mucho. El caos que causa siempre se desvanece cuando yo aparezco con las chicas y sin duda alguna solo es por mí. Sé que ha atacado a las chicas cuando salen con sus novios o solas, pero cuando yo lo hago ni siquiera hace acto de presencia. Tengo mis razones para creer que ella no puede mirarme a los ojos debido a Ángel.

El vaso de café comienza a helarse, el líquido ya no es tan caliente como antes y mis ganas de beberlo se alejan como las risas, el tacto y los olores de los que rodean. Yo no siento nada en ese momento. Nada de nada. Ophelia, que ha sido una doctora excelente conmigo, me ha hecho algunas sesiones ya que ha pensando que el haber matado a Ángel pudo tener secuelas en mí. No se equivoca.

Noche tras noche despierto con las pesadillas de Ángel saliendo lastimada, a veces cuando me veo al espejo no puedo evitar reflejarla a ella en lugar de mí. No puedo dejarla ir como si nunca hubiera existido. Es una parte fundamental de mí ya sea para bien o para mal.

Recuerdo que luego de tres semanas, cuando desperté por primera vez después de tal vez mi muerte o de un estado de inconsciencia, lo primero que me pregunto fue que sentía. Yo no respondí, ella anotaba y anotaba cada cosa que decía, hacia o parecía pensar. No estoy segura de a que veredicto llego, pero luego de unos días me hicieron exámenes de sangre y mentales. Al final de todo se llego a la conclusión de que algo sucedía en mí, pero era algo desconocido.

Yo no podría decir a ciencia cierta saber si algo me sucede o no, porque literalmente no sé nada. Hay ocasiones en las que me encuentro mirando al vació por horas, sin saber que me rodea. En otras ocasiones me siento como ahora, siento que todo lo que me rodea desaparece y solo estoy yo parada sin poder conocer mis pensamientos, ver las imágenes que se proyectan en mi vista, sentir los olores que llegan a mi nariz, sin poder sentir el tacto de mi mano en una superficie y sin poder oír los sonidos a mi alrededor. Solo soy una muñeca con la vista puesta en un punto x.

Brandon, mas que nadie, ha sido un gran soporte para mí. Me ha ayudado tanto a salir adelante y olvidarme de Ángel, aunque no lo ha conseguido mucho aquello, pero igual es un apoyo grandioso. Siempre preocupado por mí aún cuando él también tenía sus problemas. Mi Brandon. Siempre conmigo. Si tuviera que elegir algo, una razón por la cual seguir aquí, seguro que sería él. Siempre lo sería y lo elegiría en muchas ocasiones sin pensarlo dos veces.

Es tonto como hace un par de meses yo lo odiaba por un simple beso cuando la realidad solo era algo ocultándose tras ese odio. No, más tonto fue que uno de los tantos médicos que me reviso creyó que estaba loca cuando en una de sus tantas preguntas menciono algo que yo no quería escuchar y le clave una aguja enojada. El diagnostico fue locura mental.

Yo no lo definiría como locura mental, es como psicológica pero igual, mas bien lo definiría como inestabilidad. Había pasado solo unas horas desde que desperté y oír las palabras «tanto Ángel como tú están muertas...» no era algo que yo deseara oír. Principalmente porque seguro que es cierto. Yo me sentí muerta durante mis primeros días desde que había despertado, incluso aún me siento así en ocasiones, pero de una otra forma he sabido llevarlo conmigo hasta extinguirlo.

– ¿vamos a comer? –

– No tengo hambre –

Sonreí levemente, con una mano acaricie el rostro de Brandon, él me sonrió levemente y luego me besó en los labios. Una textura un tanto áspera, pero cálida me hacía sentir que no tenía de que preocuparme. Y pensar que hasta solo hace unas horas Brandon apenas podía caminar por el yeso en su pierna. Gracias a Dios que ya no lo usa.

Lo tome de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a los demás. No quería comer, pero como todos ya tenían hambres me vi obligada a acompañarlos. No estaba segura de si la Dama Oscura se presentaría frente a nosotros hoy, esperaba y sentía que no. No era como si estuviera paranoica, solo estaba pensando en no querer verla en ese momento.

Tome asiento junto a la ventana para poder mirar hacia el vacío con una expresión serena. Quería descansar mientras podía, porque estaba segura de que en cualquier momento yo podría volverme histérica solo con la idea de tenerla cerca de mí. Al termino de una comida rápida fui a Alfea con las chicas, pese a que no quería ir.

– ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una pijamada? –

Mire a Flora fijamente por unos segundos. No dije nada, no sonreí, no deje de mirarla. Ella me miro algo incomoda y se encogió de hombros mientras yo desviaba la vista a la entrada de Alfea.

– No gracias –

Camine tranquilamente por los pasillos de Alfea sintiendo las miradas clavadas en mí, escuchando susurro sobre Ángel y yo, sintiendo la sensación de ser observada por todas las hadas que aparecían en cada esquina. Un zumbido comenzó a resonar por mis oídos, ¿qué era? No me detuve a averiguarlo, mejor si mantenía alejada de las cosas raras.

Hubo un silencio.

Las hadas guardaban silencio y el zumbido se hacía más fuerte. Me di la vuelta y todo lo que supe es que algo se estrello contra mí, sujetando mis brazos contra un muro manteniendome inmóvil. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Akane frente a mí. Su mirada, tan gélida como el hielo, expresaba no estar de humor para una broma o para explicar el porque estaba allí.

Trague saliva sintiendo el miedo recorrer por mis venas. No había estado tan cerca de ella desde hace tiempo. Apenas miraba su rostro recordaba esas pesadillas que tuve luego de que las chicas me ayudaran con su control que me mantenía encerrada en una prisión en la cual ella prefería dañarme a dialogar. Intente mantener la guardia arriba, calmarme y pensar con claridad en que hacer para que ella no me mate ahí mismo.

Cerré mis ojos levemente y cuando los abrí pude ver, no a Akane, sino a la Dama Oscura sonriéndome maliciosamente mientras colocaba las manos (uñas) en mi pecho a la altura del corazón. Comencé a sentir como las clavaba lentamente mientras su mirada expresaba burla. Pude ver, reflejada en su rostro, a una joven de cabello largo y rubio ceniza. Sus ojos expresaban temor y eran grises, nada que ver conmigo. Caí en cuenta de que quien se estaba reflejando en la mirada de la Dama Oscura no era yo sino Ángel.

– Ángel –

Una mano toco mi hombro y al mirar al dueño su sonrisa me tranquilizo aunque eso no evitaba que sintiera la necesidad de gritar como loca desesperada mientras mis manos sujetan con fuerza mi cabeza intentando no perder más la cordura. Otra alucinación más. He tenido muchas desde que desperté así que no es como algo nuevo, pero sigue siendo perturbador.

Pase una mano por mi rostro con pesar mientras Flora me acercaba un vaso de agua frente a mí y una pastilla. Tome la pastilla en mis manos y luego suspire pesadamente, trague junto con el agua y luego mire a las demás.

– Necesitas vacaciones –

Puede haber sido una broma por parte de Tecna, pero había cierta verdad en ello. Necesitaba algo parecido a vacaciones para olvidarme de Ángel y la Dama Oscura. No volver a pensar más en ellas. Quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que ha sucedido es lo mejor, ¿no?

– Podríamos ir a acampar – Dijo Bloom emocionada – Nada mejor para despejar la mente que estar al aire libre

– No es mi estilo –

– Lo sabemos, pero Bloom tiene razón – Sonrió Flora – Acampar siempre ha sido una gran diversión para nosotras

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Las chicas me miraron temerosas y negaron rápidamente con la cabeza – ¡Vamos de compras!

– ¡No! –

– Por favor – Las mire con una carita de perrito – Piensen en Ángel y la Dama Oscura. Piensen en mí. No puedo quitármelas de encima y las alucinaciones...

Las chicas me miraron nerviosas, todas miraron a Bloom y ella suspiro en derrota – Bien, tú ganas

Sonreí emocionada y abracé a las chicas con fuerza. Todas rieron entre dientes, seguro que les hacía feliz ésto. Luego de unos minutos me encontraba en mi habitación recostada en mi cama hablando con Brandon por celular. Él estaba feliz de saber que saldría de estás cuatro paredes sin necesidad de tenerlo cerca de mí, era como darle un voto de confianza al mundo.

Las chicas dijeron que saldríamos dentro de dos horas. No podía esperar a que llegará ese momento. Todo lo que quería era poder salir a comprar ropa, más de la que puedo cargar. Brandon guardo silencio por unos minutos, me extraño así que pregunte y él solo respondió que estaba pensando. No estoy muy segura, pero sé que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando pregunte pese a que sus pensamientos pueden girar en torno a la Dama Oscura.

Al cabo de una hora comencé a caminar en círculos en mi habitación. Ahí estaba ese sentimiento nuevamente, ese sentimiento de terror y ansiedad por alguien que está sentado frente a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como el miedo y el terror me comía viva. La locura se apoderaba de mi mente y mi cuerpo. ¿Qué hago? Dejar de pensar en que la locura tiene control sobre mí es un buen comienzo, pero hay algo que me lo impide. El doctor Brener, el primero que me visito luego de haber despertado, ha dicho que la locura podía ser temporal si yo lo quería así, pero sino entonces sería permanente. Ésta había germinado tras haber estado en el lugar de Ángel cuando la Dama Oscura la destruyó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y pude ver a Layla con una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo me encontraba en una esquina de la habitación abrazando mis piernas y meciéndome intentando contener la locura. Ella me miro sorprendida y se me acerco preocupada. Claro que sí, yo tenía a todas alertas desde que Brener menciono la locura causada por Ángel y la Dama Oscura. Literalmente es como si estuviera trastornada, pero sé que hay más. El ver morir a Ángel y como la Dama Oscura solo la miraba con una sonrisa despiadada era algo para volverse loco, en especial cuando podía sentir todo los ataques.

Justo lo que pensé. Faragonda no nos permitió salir por mi culpa. Me encontraba sentada en la camilla de la enfermería con un cable conectado a mi brazo izquierdo y a una maquina que señalaba mi pulso. Mi vista pegada en una esquina de abajo de la puerta mientras las voces de todos me entraban por un oído y me salían por el otro.

Sé que las chicas estaban allí dentro ya que la voz de Flora preguntando que iba a suceder conmigo resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Yo no lo sabía, pero imaginaba que terminaría en un manicomio con una camisa de fuerza. Pensándolo bien no era tan mal ya que de esa forma no pensaría más en Ángel. Aunque es totalmente complicado ya que Ángel es parte de mí, ella es yo y yo soy ella, dos parte de una misma persona.

– Siento que no podamos ir de compras – Mire a Musa fijamente – ¿te parece si vamos cuando te dejen salir?

Abrí mi boca lentamente y pregunte si realmente ella creía que me dejarían salir de aquí. Hubo un silencio y para romperlo Tecna hablo diciendo que solo necesitaba descansar una noche. En caso de que volviera a la locura nuevamente solo tenía que presionar le botón rojo que se encontraba en el control de un costado de mi cama.

– No saldré de aquí nunca – Me acurruque y cerré los ojos para dormir.

Por la mañana siguiente Ophelia me informo con una sonrisa que podía salir de la enfermería, pero debía volver si sentía la más mínima gota de locura cerca de mí que estuviera por estallar. Creo que el mayor temor de todos es que durante esa locura sienta la necesidad de matarme, claro que nunca lo haría.

Salí de Alfea para poder ver a mi Brandon recargado contra una moto. Sonreí levemente y corrí a él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Actúas como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años –

Sonreí levemente y besé a Brandon en los labios dulcemente. Él me sonrió y me correspondió el beso para luego morderme el labio inferior. Cuando me separé lo besé en la mejilla y lo tome de las manos. Él me sonrió levemente y luego me entrego un casco. Lo mire fijamente y luego a él.

– Ayer no pudiste ir de compras así que yo me encargaré de que hoy compres lo que quieras. Y como buen novio que soy pagaré todo, solo rogaré que no me dejes en banca rota –

Reí entre dientes y negué con la cabeza.

– Yo pagaré, pero cargarás mis compras –

– Hecho – Respondió automáticamente él. Subí a la moto de Brandon, nueva, y me puse el casco. Nos dirigimos a Magix rápidamente para poder ir de compras. Estaba emocionada porque al fin podría comprar ropa, aunque no me importaba de todos modos si compraba o no ya que sentir el viento chocar conmigo es mucho más tranquilizante.

Llegamos a una tienda grande y repleta de personas, Brandon me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla antes de tomarme de la mano y entrar conmigo a la tienda. Mis ojos centellaron emoción al ver la cantidad de ropa colgando de los aparates.

– ¡Grandioso! –

Corrí a buscar un montón de ropa de diseñador mientras Brandon me esperaba en un lugar fijo mirándome con una sonrisa. Lleve más de treinta prendas al probador y termine comprándolas todas, luego de eso fuimos a otra tienda. La sonrisa que tenía no podía quitarla con facilidad, nada podía arruinarlo... o eso pensé antes de escuchar la explosión que sacudió el suelo debajo de nosotros.

Deje las compras en el suelo y me acerque a Brandon que estaba mirando por la ventana de un escaparate con una expresión seria. Lo tome del brazo y trague saliva. Brandon me miro preocupado. Por su expresión yo sabía a ciencia cierta que se trataba de la Dama Oscura y de nadie más que de ella.

– Quédate aquí –

Su tono de voz dejaba claro que no iba a aceptar una discusión sobre desobedecerle. Brandon podía llegar a ser muy protector cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, pese a que normalmente lo objetaría yo no me sentía lista de enfrentarme a ella luego de ver como destruía a Ángel. Prefería mantenerme alejada de ella antes que tenerla frente a frente.

Brandon saco su espada y salió de la tienda de ropa a pie. Me abracé a mi misma con una mala sensación en el estómago, ¿qué tal si le sucede algo? Tenía que ir y ayudarlo, pero los nervios alertaban a las mariposas en mi estómago quienes me decían y prohibían ir a ayudarlo. Mis manos temblaban frenéticamente, podía sentir como la locura volvía y solo por pensar en que la Dama Oscura estaba unas cuantas manzanas cerca de mí.

Me quede en una esquina sentada mientras cerraba mis ojos y apretaba los puños para evitar gritar cualquier cosa con la locura. Brener una vez llego a pensar que podía hacerme daño a mí misma. Trague saliva y presione más mis parpados mientras excluía todos los sonidos desde afuera. No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo sé que cuando los volví a abrir Brandon me miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Pude notar unos rasguños en su rostro. Las personas en la tienda parecían nerviosas, sin embargo mostraban tranquilidad mientras unos guardias tranquilizaban a otros que salieron lastimados de una forma u otra. Es cierto, la tienda estaba algo destrozada.

– ¿qué paso? –

– No tiene importancia – Me extendió la mano para levantarme del suelo – ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres tomar unas pastillas?

– No he traído conmigo ninguna – Sacudí la cabeza – ¿qué te paso?

– Ah, ¿ésto? – Me paso una mano por la cara – Un ángel con garras me ataco – Rió suavemente – No tiene importancia desde ahora

– ¿ángel con garras? ¿te refieres a Athan? –

Él solo me sonrió. Lo abracé con fuerza escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, Brandon no dijo nada y solo me abrazó también. Obviamente él sabía que yo estaba pasando por el mejor momento pese a que por ahora todo termino, aunque no sé como.

Volvimos a Alfea, él no comentó nada con respecto a la Dama Oscura o a que se debió su explosión, se notaba a leguas que quería mantenerme alejada de todo eso. Al llegar ahí Faragonda se encontraba con una mirada seria en la entrada a la escuela, le di una tímida mirada mientras subía los escalones. No hacia falta que lo dijera porque ya lo sabía: a la enfermería.

Entre en la enfermería y vi a las chicas sorprendida, ellas me miraron preocupadas. Presentía que alguien les informo del ataque en Magix. Ophelia me miro preocupada mientras sacaba un par de pastillas, me dejo un vaso con agua y me miro esperando a que lo tomará.

– ¿qué son? –

– Tomatelas, estás calmarán los nervios –

– No estoy nerviosa –

– ¿no? – Me apunto a un televisor. Quise darme una bofetada en la cara al ver una imagen mía en la tienda, cuando estaba acurrucada en una esquina intentando no liberar la locura – A mi me parece que sí

– No eran nervios... era... – No encontré una excusa así que me rendí – Bien, lo tomaré

Brandon se me acerco por detrás y me besó en la mejilla antes de poder tomarme las pastillas. Me miro con una sonrisa y luego a los demás.

– Supongo que ya lo saben – Dijo con un tono suave – Creo que esto se sale de control

– Lo sé – Dijo Bloom – Siempre hace lo mismo

No sé hacia donde iba a ir la conversación ya que no entendía de que hablaban. Tome las pastillas y enseguida sentí un sueño terrible, las voces se escuchaban más lejanas de lo normal, mi vista se volvía borrosa y de pronto no supe más de lo que me rodeaba salvo por una sonrisa en el rostro de Ophelia al verme.

Dormí bastante y tal vez me golpeé la cabeza ya que cuando desperté tenía una resaca grande. Lo primero que se visualizo en mi vista fue un sonrisa encantadora de Brandon. Me senté en la cama para ver a Brandon mirándome tranquilo. Me pase una mano por la cabeza y luego suspire.

– ¿por qué tengo resaca? –

– Efecto secundario de las pastillas – Sonrió Brandon – Lo siento, pero Ophelia quería hacerte un análisis y para eso te necesitaba dormida

– Es decir que no calman los nervios – Él negó con la cabeza – Supongo que no hay problemas

Brandon me sonrió levemente y me besó en la frente, luego decidí ir a ver a las chicas que se encontraban hablando con Faragonda. No había un ambiente tensó, pero la verdad es que me sentí algo incomoda al tener las miradas encima mío. Faragonda me entrego unos documentos y me sonrió levemente mientras yo miraba la carpeta confundida.

– ¿qué es? –

Solo me hizo un ademan así que la abrí para saber que contenía. Un análisis completo sobre mi estado psicológico por la locura. Sé que decirle locura suena raro, pero si digo cordura perdida sería peor, no podía dejar que nadie más supiera de ello. El análisis mostraba cosas raras que no entendía para nada, salvo por una palabra en negrilla. Sonreí levemente, tal parece que no estoy loca (que sorpresa) solo es miedo. Suspire pesadamente y mire a Faragonda tranquila. Hubo un silencio.

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala común de nuestro dormitorio. Brandon se había ido hace poco y las chicas seguían hablando con Faragonda, por lo tanto estaba sola. Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Emily o a Henry cerca así que se me ha ocurrido llamarlos, pero ninguno de los dos me respondió el teléfono.

– Que desconsiderados con su futura madre – Fruncí el ceño mirando la pantalla del celular. Suspire pesadamente y luego me levante para poder ir a caminar, pero me detuve en seco.

– Otra alucinación – Me di dije a mi misma al ver a Akane frente a mí. Cerré los ojos con la intensión de que al abrirlos ella desapareciera, pero no fue así. Ella seguía ahí mirándome con una sonrisa, retrocedí asustada y nuevamente cerré mis ojos. Susurre que desaparecería cuando despertará, claro que lo haría y así fue. Frente a mí solo estaban las Pixies sonriéndome alegremente.

– Harán que se me salga el corazón –

Ellas fruncieron el ceño confundidas pero no comentaron nada sobre lo que dije. Más tarde estaba hablando con las chicas sobre esas supuestas vacaciones cuando me llego un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que estaba preocupado ya que se había enterado por completo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Repase la idea de verlo nuevamente, no lo he visto desde que desperté así que podría ser bueno ir a Solaria por unos días... donde esté protegida por los guardias... sí, me parece buena idea.

– ¿qué les parece ir a Solaria? –

Las chicas me sonrieron de oreja a oreja. Seguro que no les parecía la mejor idea para vacaciones, pero al menos yo iba a estar tranquila así que decidieron que iríamos todos, con todos es todos. En Solaria nunca cae nieve por lo que iba a ser una semana playera.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo número 1 de Viaje en el Tiempo 2. Espero que les haya gustado. Si ha sido cortó esté capítulo, pero intentaremos cambiar eso con los demás. Espero que les guste esta segunda parte del fics.

**Próximamente: En Solaria no Cae Nieve**

Esta haciendo demasiada calor aquí – Comento Musa.

¿sucede algo con el sol? – Pregunto Stella preocupada.

Algo extraño está sucediendo con el sol de Solaria – Dijo Radius.

Mi padre te matará si te ve aquí – Sonrió Stella a Brandon.

Correré el riesgo – Dijo él sonriendo.

Necesitamos algo frío, ¡Ya sé! Haremos caer nieve – Sonrió Layla.

No podrás – Negó Stella – En Solaria siempre hay sol

¡HACE CALOR! – Grito Layla abanicándose.

El sol está demasiado alto, algo no anda bien aquí – Dijo Radius.

Yo puedo ir a la torre para ver que está sucediendo – Dijo Stella.

Ni se te ocurra poner un pie allí – Dijo serio Radius.

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. La verdad siento que le falto más al capítulo y al adelanto, pero lastimosamente ahora no me encuentro con la cabeza totalmente despejada para poder escribir algo bueno; sin embargo de eso se tratará el siguiente capítulo así que espero que lo vayan a leer de todos modos.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	2. Chapter 2: En Solaria no cae nieve

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 2:

En Solaria no Cae Nieve

.: Sky :.

Sonreí levemente mientras pilotaba la nave con dirección a Solaria. La verdad es que unas vacaciones no eran mala idea, pero más que nada sé que las chicas lo aceptaban por Stella. Realmente ella necesita distraerse de todo lo que ha sucedido. Ella no lo dice, pero Ophelia está segura de que lo que tiene a Stella tan sumida en los nervios es la forma en como murió Ángel. Probablemente ella lo vio, eso dicen.

Escuchaba una conversación de las chicas sobre lo que podrían hacer en Solaria, pero no eran muchas opciones. Básicamente Stella solo hablaba de comprar ropa y las chicas solo querían relajarse. Seguro que un baño de burbujas les encantaría. No estaba seguro de porque los chicos viajadores en el tiempo no quisieron venir, presentía que estarían emocionados, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Tras haber aterrizado en Solaria bajamos todo el equipaje y nos dirigimos al interior del castillo. Era tan bonito, lleno de colores claros que armonizaban con el amarillo (por ser el sol). El Rey Radius no pudo recibirnos ya que se encontraba algo ocupado con algo, (una situación urgente) así que un joven criado nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones. Stella se había ido a ver a su padre para saber que estaba sucediendo.

Mire mi habitación de pies a cabeza, una doble y la compartía con Brandon. Era muy espaciosa y sencilla. Había una cama a cada lado con un closet y una mesa de centro al lado derecho de la cama. El piso era de madera muy bien pulido y encerado, había una ventana grande que tenía una buena vista a una pradera que estaba cerca del reino y además tenía su propio baño con una gran bañera redonda que además de dar burbujas tenía para hidromasajes.

No entiendo si todas las habitaciones eran así o solo a nosotros nos daban una de tal modo solo porque yo era el Príncipe de Eraklyon, pensándolo bien tal vez eso ni siquiera importa aquí. Brandon dejo unas pocas maletas en la cama de la derecha y me sonrió levemente. Sabía que no había traído demasiada ropa, en especial porque estaremos una semana como máximo.

Me senté en la cama y mire la mesa de centro, solo un cajón vació y una lámpara de noche. Nada más que eso. Las sabanas de la cama eran de una tela suave, no podía ser seda, pera muy rica para dormir, tenía un edredón verde con franjas celestes. La almohada, de hecho eran dos, muy cómodas. Tal vez la habitación se veía simple, pero als cosas no lo eran. Mire la entrada de habitación y me sorprendí al ver, al lado, una televisión grande unas treinta pulgadas instada en la pared. El control remoto estaba en uno de los cajones de las dos mesas de noche.

– Supongo que está bien para mí así – Dije observando el color suave de las paredes. Un celeste suave.

– ¿bromeas? Está grandiosa – Dijo Brandon dejándose caer en la cama con una sonrisa – Es cómoda, tiene de todo lo justo y necesario y es grandiosa

– Seguro no se compara con la que tiene la Princesa – Murmure sabiendo que era verdad lo que decía. En Eraklyon mi habitación era el doble de grande que está. Con una cama de una plaza, un baño privado, un televisor aún más grande que ese y otra variedad de cosas mucho mejor que estás. Seguro que es normal en cada heredero al trono.

Quise salir a ver a Bloom, pero enseguida me perdí. No me sorprendía en lo más mínimo ya que el castillo era muy grande y la probabilidad de perderse es alta. Creo que cometí un error en el camino ya que di a parar a una habitación de dos puertas en las cuales se dibujaba un sol. La mire sorprendido y decidí entrar ése a saber que aquella no era la habitación de Bloom.

Dentro pude ver un gran pedestal de mármol, tallado con las figuras más hermosa que antes hubiera visto. Tan blanco como la nieve y tan alto como el porte de mis piernas. Con un pilar redondo y una base y superficie cuadrada. Encima de la superficie cuadrada, las cuatro puntas de las esquinas se acercaban al centro y sostenían una esfera dorada que giraba con un esfumado amarillo.

Camine hipnotizado hasta la esfera que flotaba a pocos centímetros de las puntas de las esquinas que se unían en el centro. Era muy hermosa y la luz que irradiaba iluminaba toda la habitación. Solo ésto estaba en la habitación, aquí, en el centro. Había un ventanal gigante que daba al bosque.

– ¡Quita tu mano de allí! –

La voz seria del padre de Stella hizo que me tensará. Me di la vuelta y lo vi sorprendido mientras él me observaba serio y fijamente. Juro que me estaba asesinando con la mirada en ese momento. Trague saliva mientras miraba a Stella que se encontraba a un lado con una expresión sorprendida.

– Veté de aquí y no vuelvas a entrar en esa habitación –

Salí apresurado de la habitación aunque no sin antes darle el último vistazo a la esfera. Stella me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Logre encontrar el camino a la habitación aunque no era la mía sino que la de Riven y Helio. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

– Parece que viste un fantasma – Rió Riven – ¿qué paso?

Me di la vuelta y luego los mire a ambos.

– Me encontré con el padre de Stella –

– ¿y? No es tu novia – Dijo Helio despreocupado.

– Pero si su castillo. He entrado a una habitación prohibida, o eso creo, casi me mata, literalmente, con la mirada –

– Seguro que lo viste haciendo cosas indebidas. Eso podría funcionar para... –

– Vi algo parecido a un sol – Sonreí levemente – Era algo magnifico. Hermoso y cálido. No sé que era, pero la esfera irradiaba una dulce luz suave

– Lo perdimos – Dijo Riven – Seguro que no es nada

Mire a Riven fijamente. Sea lo que sea que vi tenía que volver a verlo, pero no podré si el padre de Stella me vigila. Espero que no.

* * *

.: Layla :.

Salí a la terraza con una sonrisa. El sol estaba fuerte así que necesitaba refrescarme, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba la piscina. No tengo idea de porque el sol estaba tan fuerte, pero apenas si podía resistirlo. Encontré unas sillas playeras así que me recosté en una de ellas. El calor era tan intenso de modo que andaba usando unos shorts cortos color celestes y una polera verde de tirante que llegaba hasta el ombligo, mi cabello estaba atado y sobre mí había una sombrilla cubriéndome del sol.

Hubiera preferido que Stella nos llevará a un lugar más frío que caluroso, pero imagino que realmente quería ver a su padre puesto que desde hace ya tres meses que no ha hablado con él y considerando todo lo que ha sucedido ha de ser indispensable no venir a verlo.

– ¿desea un vaso de limonada con hielo? –

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y me incline en el asiento solo para encontrarme con un joven alto que traía puesta una armadura, rubio y de ojos celestes, fornido y con una gran espada a un costado. Supongo que es el sueño de toda mujer. Lo mire de reojo sin saber exactamente quién era y qué quería, en especial por qué me pregunto aquello.

– Eso creo – Dije sin convicción. Él me sonrió enseñándome unos blancos dientes – ¿puedes hacer eso?

– Puedo hacer eso y mucho más – Tenía un tono presumido que intenta impresionar, pero el efecto que causaba no era el mismo que él deseaba.

– Entonces supongo que sí –

Él asintió y luego miro hacia la entrada. Note un ademan con la cabeza y pocos segundos después un mayordomo entro con una bandeja que contenía una jarra de limonada con muchos cubos de hielo y dos vasos. Trague saliva al sentir el frío que inundaba el hielo. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca de mí para combatir este calor.

– Me llamo Caleb _(Pronunciación: Queileb)_ – Hizo una leve reverencia – Tú debes de ser Layla, ¿no? Te he reconocido con facilidad, aunque supongo que este no es lugar para una chica de agua en especial con semejante calor

Caleb. Ese nombre me sonaba de algún lado, pero no podía reconocerlo además estoy casi segura de que nunca lo he escuchado antes en mi vida por lo que era extraño que se me hiciera conocido. Él me conoce, tal vez solo por ser la Princesa de Andros, pero por qué en su mirada hay más que no sé o no me he dado cuenta.

Volví a mirar al chico de reojo notando algo más que antes no había notado, era joven, podría decir entre unos veinte o veintidós años. De la armadura que tenía el casco lo traía en sus manos y la malla protectora no la usaba, sino que la traía puesta como un gorro. Además, con semejante calor lo normal es que estuviera sudando, pero parecía que no le afectaba en nada ya que se encontraba completamente fresco.

– Supe que la Princesa de Solaria traería algunos amigos – Sonrió. Otra cosa que note fue que en un momento, cuando me dio la espalda para mirar por el balcón al reino, no traía el símbolo del sol de Solaria en la armadura, mas bien traía un símbolo de unas manos unidas que tenían un copo de nieve en medio.

– ¿conoces a Stella? –

– Oh sí, desde pequeños – Me sonrió con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos – Ella siempre ha sido una chica divertida, últimamente no la he visto, pero al igual que todos, supe lo que ha sucedido

– Me parece que eso no es un secreto – Murmure por lo bajo – Entonces desde pequeños, ¿eh?

– Ella... ¿ella nunca me ha mencionado? – Me miro con una expresión de tristeza – ¿No te ha contado de mí?

– No suele hablar mucho sobre su vida en Solaria. Supongo que la razón es por sus padres ya que cuando lo hace es solo porque tenemos una misión o un problema –

Caleb me miro fijamente mientras notaba como apretaba su puño contra el casco de la armadura. De hecho ni siquiera conozco a los amigos de Stella antes de ir a estudiar a Alfea, todo lo que sé es que conoce a una chica llamada Nova que vive aquí también. Otro amigo de aquí es extraño.

– Ya veo, entonces nunca ha hablado de Tyson – Su tono era sombrío. Lo mire sorprendida ya que nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre provenir de los labios de Stella, sin embargo no era eso lo que me sorprendía sino el hecho de que haya usado un tono tan frío al pronunciarlo.

El chico solo me sonrió y luego dijo algo sobre que tenía que retirarse. Me quede confundida con respecto a la situación, pero no le di demasiada importancia aún. Me volví a recostar en la silla y tome un vaso de limonada. ¡Estaba helada! Era perfecta para combatir el calor.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Entre en la sala con mi padre, quien aún no podía quitar esa expresión seria después de ver a Sky aquí dentro. Él camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el Sol de Solaria mientras yo me quede parada detrás de él a unos metros de distancia. Realmente estaba segura de que Sky iba a tener problemas si se topaba con él solo, sin algún apoyo moral, en especial si sigue enojado.

– Pensé que habían guardias aquí –

– Yo también –

Por su tono de voz era obvio que estaba desconcertado, y yo también. Abandonar un puesto ordenado por el Rey en persona era una falta grave, en especial si se trata de proteger algo tan importante como el Sol de Solaria. Si algo le sucede a este sol, Solaria caería en una oscuridad muy prolongada en el tiempo y no solo eso sino que también podía de afectar el Pilar de Luz. Aunque eso no tiene mucha importancia, pero ese Sol era todo aquí. Una fuente de poder y de esperanza.

Mire hacia el gran ventanal con una sonrisa y luego camine hasta el, apoye una mano en el vidrió y sonreí al ver el reino de cabo a rabo. La vista era hermosa. Los rayos del sol iluminaban toda Solaria, aunque estaban demasiado fuertes para mi gusto y el gusto de todos. Honestamente no sé que ha sucedido con el Sol ahora, normalmente no es tan fuerte para que las personas no sientas demasiada calor y el aire fresco era una dulzura, pero ahora ni eso había.

– Hace demasiado calor –

– Lo sé – Mire a mi padre y lo note con la mirada fija en la esfera amarilla – Su temperatura está como de costumbre, no debería de hacer tanto calor

– Tal vez sea porque esté pequeño sol no se compara al de arriba –

– Tú sabes bien que esté sol es el de arriba –

Rodé mis ojos. La situación no ha sido critica como él lo hace parecer, pero aún así era algo preocupante. Le dije un par de cosas a mi padre y luego decidí irme a ver a Brandon. No recordaba con esa actitud cual fue la habitación que le asignaron así que termine en el comedor para buscar algo que comer.

– Pero si es mi amada mi Princesa – Me tensé al escuchar una melodiosa voz suave y dulce. No era de Brandon, pero era de un enamorado que no había visto ni escuchado hace tiempo. Me di la vuelta y sonreí levemente al ver a un joven rubio de ojos celestes, alto y fornido. Guapo y con una sonrisa hermosa.

– Caleb – Dije sorprendida – No sabía que estabas aquí

– Supe que una hermosa Princesa vendría y no podía perderme ésto – Hizo una leve reverencia y se me acerco. Su tono melodioso no pasaba por desapercibido – Han pasado muchos años

– La última vez que te vi no fue en las mejores condiciones – Hice una mueca de desagrado – Lo siento tanto

– No tiene importancia – Negó con la cabeza mientras me hacia un ademan con la mano para ir a la cocina – Entiendo que no fue el mejor momento por el cual estabas pasando

– Lo sé –

Guarde silencio sintiendo la incomodidad de ambos. Ya en la cocina me serví un vaso de agua.

– Me he encontrado con la Princesa de Andros y he sabido que la Princesa de Domino así como el Príncipe de Eraklyon se encuentran aquí, aún no he tenido el placer de conocerlos en persona, pero lo estoy anhelando. En especial anhelo conocer a ese hombre del que tanto habla tu padre –

Mire a Caleb fijamente, sorprendida ¿Mi padre le hablo de Brandon? ¿Es legal? Quiero decir, Brandon es un chico maravilloso y él lo sabe, pero no imagine que hablaría de él y menos a Caleb.

– Supongo que le encanta decir cosas de los demás – Baje la vista – ¿exactamente qué dijo?

Caleb me miro con una sonrisa, rodé los ojos entendiendo que no hablaría. Suspire pesadamente y luego me di la vuelta para irme a donde sea. Él me siguió tranquilamente como si no hubiéramos terminado la conversación, que claramente ya había terminado.

– ¿sabías que el calor que está haciendo aquí es demasiado? –

– Podría preguntarte por qué usas eso sabiendo que hace tanto calor, pero creo que conozco la respuesta – Me encogí de hombros. Él me sonrió de lado con una de sus típicas sonrisas coquetas mientras se me acercaba un poco. Sentí algo de incomodidad, principalmente porque cada vez que hacía ésto hacia que tuviera una situación vergonzosa.

Escuche una voz aclararse, mire a mi derecha y vi a Bloom cruzada de brazos y con una ceja levantada mientras observaba esperando una explicación. Trague saliva y retrocedí mientras Caleb se enderezaba. Le sonrió a Bloom, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto.

– La Princesa de Domino –

– Soy Bloom, ¿y tú eres? –

– Caleb – Se acerco a Bloom y le besó el dorso de la mano derecha. Me acerque a ellos sintiendo ganas de vomitar – Solo eso

– Esa armadura no es de aquí – Afirmo Bloom.

– No, tienes toda la razón – Sonrió Caleb.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunte – Pensé que...

– Buscaba a Sky y me perdí –

– Es un castillo grande – Sonrió él tranquilo – Bueno, Princesas, debo irme. Stella, nos veremos más tarde. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar

Mire a Caleb e hice una mueca mientras se alejaba de nosotros. Bloom me miro esperando una explicación, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

– ¿quién era? –

Abrí la boca para poder explicar, pero guarde silencio. La idea de tener que dar largas explicaciones era molesta así que preferí callar, además ella no tiene porque saber ya que solo es mi amiga, a la única persona a la que podía darme explicaciones era a Brandon y a nadie más.

– ¿tienes hambre? –

– No me cambies el tema – Dijo Bloom siguiéndome ya que me estaba alejando de ahí – Ese chico parecía querer besarte, ¿acaso es... tu prometido?

Me quede en seco abriendo los ojos como plato.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_– ¿qué quieres decir con que ésto se acabo? – Pregunto Stella con lagrimas en los ojos – No puedes hacer eso_

_El joven de cabello azulado miro a la chica fijamente sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrarió las cosas iban a empeorar. Sus ojos azules como el mar intentaban mirarla fijamente sin demostrar debilidad, dolor o pena, quería ser fuerte pese a que se sentía destrozado._

_– Lo siento tanto Stella. Quisiera que las cosas no fueran así –_

_– Ty... – _

_– Escucha Stella, realmente me gustas, pero, ¿matrimonio? No, no me interesa eso y tú lo sabes. No puedo tener un matrimonio arreglado y menos contigo. Eres grandiosa, pero ésto no puede seguir adelante. Quisiera que las cosas no se dieran así, pero tú más que nadie sabe que no puedo hacerlo... –_

_Las lagrimas abundaban en el rostro de ella mientras él chico se alejaba abatido. No quería que las cosas se dieran así, pero tampoco era capaz de aceptar un matrimonio forzado por su padre. Él no lo esperaba, todo estaba saliendo tan bien ya que su noviazgo había estado sin problemas... hasta que ambos reyes se interpusieron en lo que tenía con Stella._

_Una vez marchado Stella decidió dar la vuelta, (abrazándose a sí misma) e ir a su habitación para llorar sin molestar a nadie. La mirada celeste del cielo expresaba preocupación. El joven apretó los puños intentando contener la rabia por lo que había sucedido y se acerco a ella con cautela, la abrazo con fuerza mientras Stella lloraba en sus brazos._

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

– No – Respondí. Sonreí forzada – Bloom, no tengo prometido y eso ya lo sabes

Bloom me miro preocupada. Hubo un silencio y yo sonreí levemente para poder evitar la mirada que tenía ella. Salí del castillo sintiendo una oleada de calor muy grande, me pase una mano por la frente sorprendiéndome de sentirla algo húmeda tan pronto.

– Que calor –

Fui a comprar un raspado para poder quitarme el calor de encima, pero me lleve con la sorpresa de encontrar una fila enorme. Solo pensar que había una fila así de grande y que tendría que esperar me daba más calor así que decidí volver al castillo pronto.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Recorrí varias veces la habitación con el celular pegado a la oreja dando vueltas como loco. No entendía que estaba sucediendo que ninguno de esos dos niños me respondía las llamada, es decir, yo seré su padre ¡Merezco que respondan mis llamadas! Juro que esos dos hará que me de un dolor de cabeza por tantos pitidos de una llamada sonando y sonando sin respuesta alguna. Cuando vuelva a Fontana Roja Henry estará en problemas y ni hablar de Emily. No confió en dejarla sola con Johan cerca.

– Hey, aquí estás – Mire a la entrada y vi a Stella cerrar la puerta – ¿qué haces?

– Intento llamar a los dos desconsiderados de nuestros hijos – Dije molesto.

– Tal vez desaparecieron cuando te juntaste con Marge – Mire a Stella ofendido mientras ella abría una ventana desesperada y se quitaba un chaleco de encima quedando con una polera simple de tirantes – Hace demasiada calor

– Lo sé. Oye, yo no me junté con Marge... solo salimos en algunas citas –

– Aja, sí, adivino que tus labios se pegaron a los de ella como imán – Fruncí el ceño mientras Stella se sentaba en mi cama despreocupada, aunque había un toque de celos en su voz.

– No la besé – Rodé los ojos – Uhg si pudiera castigarlos por ignorarme

Me senté en la cama mirando la pantalla del celular fijamente, molesto. No podía creer que enserio estuvieran ignorando mi llamada. ¿Quién se creen que son? ¡Mis hijos! ¡Eso son! ¡Yo mando!

Unas manos comenzaron a acariciar mi pecho suavemente mientras unos labios besaban mi cuello. Gire la cabeza lentamente, algo molesto, Stella me sonrió y me quito el celular, lo apago y lo dejo lejos.

– Estoy segura de que luego responderán – Me sonrió acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios.

– Me encanta tu preocupación por ellos – Dije intentando hacer caso omiso a los labios de Stella sobre mi cuello nuevamente – ¿quieres... quieres dejar de eso?

Soltó un gruñido y se alejo mirándome fijamente, molesta – Estoy pensando que tú solo quieres quejarte en lugar de besarme

– Me encanta como piensas – Dije tranquilo mientras volvía a marcar – ¡HENRY VINCE SOLARIA, TE JURO QUE VOY A...!

– _Te oyes enojado, ¿qué hice? –_

– ¿qué, qué hiciste? – Pregunte incrédulo – Te voy a, no, mejor no, Emily y tú están en problemas

– _Brandon relájate, ¿sí? Suenas como a mi madre cuando no ordeno mi habitación o como aquella vez Emily y yo falsificamos carnet falsos _–

– ¿¡HICIERON QUÉ!? – Abrí mis ojos sorprendido mientras intentaba asimilar todo. Estaba casi seguro de que de los dos Henry era el más responsable, pero por lo visto no es así. Stella me miro como si quisiera saber que estaba sucediendo, aunque su mirada expresaba algo de temor y dudo mucho que sea por algo que les pueda haber sucedido.

– _Oh ahí viene Drew, lo siento Brandon. Debo irme_ –

– No se te ocurra colgarme... ¿qué? – Mire la pantalla de mi celular sorprendido – Me colgó

– Te dije que estaban bien – Me sonrió Stella traviesamente – ¿ahora podemos volver a lo que estaba haciendo?

– No lo creo – Dije apretando los puños – ¿por qué diablos me cortaron?

– No lo sé, pero tengo una idea – La mire intrigado – Yo seré la madre así que tendré más poder que tú

– ¿Sí? Pues no me parece bien – Dije de mala gana. Stella rodó los ojos e intento besarme, pero yo me aleje mientras pensaba en porque diablos ellos dos me no respondían mis llamadas de buena manera. ¡YO LES DARÉ LA VIDA!

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos molesta porque yo no le prestaba atención. Intente besarla, pero ella se negó mientras se alejaba para poder tomar su chaqueta. La mire confundido pese a que no quería ignorarla, pero estaba muy preocupado por esos dos que ni siquiera me importo que Stella estuviera tratando de besarme u otra cosa.

La tome de la mano para evitar que se fuera y ella me miro molesta, se cruzo de brazos y luego abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un guardia irrumpió en la habitación y me apunto con un arma. Me aleje de Stella con las manos en alto mientras ella miraba al guardia molesta.

– Ni siquiera he gritado –

– Princesa, lamento esto, pero su padre me ha pedido venir por usted con urgencia –

– ¿mi padre? – Frunció el ceño Stella – Pues no creo que él haya enviado un guardia armado

Se notaba muy molesta y claro, como no, si él se interpuso en algo y me estaba apuntando. El guardia me miro fijamente (con odio puro en la mirada) y bajo el arma lentamente mientras volvía a mirar a Stella con una expresión más suave.

– Vamos, él se encuentra en la sala del trono –

– Iré contigo – Dije caminando a Stella, pero ese guarda no vacilo al ponerme el arma en el pecho mientras me asesinaba con la mirada. Stella le grito y le quito el arma amenazándolo, él se fue frustrado – ¿qué fue eso?

– ¿crees que lo sé? – Me miro molesta. Comenzó a relajar su rostro y me abrazo asustada. Le correspondí el abrazo sabiendo que Stella no hacía más que preocuparse desde que despertó. Lo último que quería era un indicio de locura nuevamente.

– Tranquila, no paso nada – Murmure sabiendo que ella estaba sintiendo unos deseos de gritar por locura. Stella me abrazo con más fuerza como si de esa forma pudiera evitar su locura, y funcionaba.

Espere por completo a que Stella se tranquilizará y luego fuimos a ver a su padre, claro que antes ella paso a buscar unas pastillas a su habitación. Lo mejor era que tomará esos tranquilizantes. Me había quedado fuera de la habitación esperándola y cuando salió nos pusimos en marcha.

– ¿papá? –Pregunto Stella entrando en la sala del trono. Observe la mirada del padre de Stella, era seria y pensativa. Él me miro fijamente, no a Stella, no a los guardias, sino a mí. Parecía muy pensativo, no decía nada y apenas si se notaba que respiraba. Solo la voz de su hija lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Hmm… Stella – Escondió ambas manos en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia nosotros a un paso lento – Lo siento cariño, estaba distraído

– Sí, eso note –

Apreté la mano de Stella con fuerza. Ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre un tema extraño que desconocía por completo, solo sabía que tenía relación con el sol y está ola de calor que estaba azotando a Solaria. Si hubiera sabido que este calor sería así de grande entonces habría preferido que nos fuéramos a la playa en lugar de venir aquí.

Poco después de que la conversación llego a su fin fuimos a la piscina donde pudimos encontrar a todos (literalmente) en el agua refrescándose. Stella sonrió levemente y se sentó en una silla playera mientras yo me acercaba a al orilla de la piscina.

– ¿qué hacen aquí? –

– Hermano, hace demasiada calor – Dijo Sky al sacar la cabeza del agua – ¿crees que quedarnos allí dentro hubiera sido lo mejor? Yo no, es mejor así

– La terraza no estaba nada mal, pero esto es mejor –

– ¿cómo llegaron aquí? – Pregunto Stella parándose a mi lado con (y por extraño que parezca), la parte de arriba de un bikini naranjo con diseños de espirales hermosos y usando unos shorts blancos con un borde naranjo, además de unos diseños. Ella no estaba vestida así cuando llegamos, imagino que uso magia.

– Tu ex nos trajo –

– ¿Ex? – Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. ¿Ex? ¿Enserio? No tenía ni la menor idea de que me encontraría con un ex de Stella aquí en el castillo, supongo que era inevitable que sucediera, pero tenía la mínima esperanza de que no me encontrara con alguno.

Mire a Stella esperando una respuesta a lo de su supuesto novio que se encontraba deambulando por el castillo. Ella me miro confundida y luego miro a Nabu como si no supiera de que estaba hablando.

– ¿qué ex? –

– Ese chico rubio, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ahm… ¡Caleb! – Mire a Nabu sorprendido. ¿Rubio? ¿Enserio? Solo me falta que tenga un par de ojos azules y sería el sueño de cada chica, probablemente incluso de Stella.

– Oh – Me crucé de brazos – Se llama Caleb

– No es mi ex novio – Stella sonrió divertida – Es un amigo de la infancia. Él, bueno, solo es un amigo

La mire fijamente esperando que así sea, pero algo no me convencía en esto. Sé que había algo más en esta historia, algo me ocultaba Stella. Hablando de Stella, ella no perdió el tiempo con el calor, se lanzó al agua y me salpico por completo. Gruñí al saber que no podría seguir sacándole información y fui a sentarme a una silla playera.

.: Stella :.

El agua rodeando todo mi cuerpo era lo más refrescante que había tenido durante todo el día. No me había sentido tan acalorada desde que a Bloom se le ocurrió usar sus poderes para calentarnos en inviernos cuando la calefacción se estropeó. Me sumergí en lo más profundo, por unos segundos, y para cuando saque la cabeza observe a Brandon sentado en la silla playera con la mirada fija puesta en mí.

Me era imposible descifrar que pensaba y más porque no daba me ni una señal para que lo supiera. Él ni siquiera parecía notar que yo también lo observaba, aunque confundida, seguro que estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

– Debería caer nieve aquí – Dijo Bloom acercándoseme.

– Es cierto, necesitamos algo de frío. ¡Ya sé! Haremos caer nieve – Dijo Layla emocionada.

– En Solaria no cae nieve – Negué con la cabeza – Hay Sol todo el año, aunque en invierno el sol no es tan fuerte, de hecho apenas si se nota que hay sol

– Pues debería caer nieve – Dijo Flora levantando la vista – Si en Magix está nevando, ¿por qué aquí es lo contrario? Parece un horno

– No estoy segura – Dije mordiéndome el labio – Pero es mejor que ni lo intenten

– ¿por qué? – Pregunto Bloom.

– Porque no podrás – Negué con la cabeza – En Solaria siempre hay sol

– Hace demasiada calor – Dijo Musa abanicándose para luego sumergirse en el agua por unos segundos.

– ¿qué tal si usamos nuestros poderes para traer nieve? –

Mire a Bloom y negué con la cabeza. Yo sé que esto se relaciona con el Sol de Solaria, pero no estaba segura de cómo sucedió esto. Mi padre también estaba preocupado al notarlo, sé que realmente esto le tiene muy preocupado y no me sorprende en nada.

Salí del agua y sacudí mi cabello como un animal después del baño, Brandon se quejo un poco y la verdad es que fue intencional. Le sonreí divertida y me deje caer encima de él escuchándolo gemir de dolor.

– Tontito – Sonreí posando mis manos la una sobre la otra en el pecho de Brandon y luego el mentón en ellas – Hace calor y estás aquí

– No traje el bañador, no pensé que haría tanto calor – Frunció el ceño – Imagino que ellos solo lo trajeron porque pensaron que tendrías un jacuzzi o algo por el estilo

Lo mire fijamente, le sonreí y lo besé en los labios.

– Podemos ir a comprar uno – Me miro molesto – ¿qué sucede?

– No voy a dejar que gastes dinero en un bañador siendo que ya tengo – Su tono de voz era tan molesta – Además, ¿no es mejor que le compres uno a tu ex?

Lo mire sorprendida y apreté los puños.

– ¿de qué hablas? –

– Stella, ¿por qué no me dijiste que él estaba aquí? –

– Ya te dije que es un amigo – Me levante un poco – No seas tan celoso y menos de alguien que no conoces

Brandon me gruñó molesto y luego desvió la mirada. Apreté los puños con más fuerza, di un golpe en su pecho y luego me levante de encima muy molesta. Él se quejo e intento evitar que me alejara, pero no le hice caso. Pocos minutos después me lancé al agua y permanecí sumergida en lo más profundo hasta que mis pulmones gritaron por oxigeno, pero yo me negué a dárselos.

Comencé a marearme, mi vista se volvía borrosa, mi cuerpo lo sentía débil y mis pulmones ya no podían soportarlo más. Mi boca se abrió intentado conseguir aire, pero solo me entro agua al cuerpo y luego de eso la cerré enseguida. Nuevamente tuve la misma sensación de vacío de oxigeno. Todo lo que vi antes de que mis ojos se cerraran por completo fue a Bloom acercándose preocupada.

El aire llego a mis pulmones como el agua al deshidratado. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y luego me senté en el suelo jadeando por más aire. Frente a mí tenía a Layla con una expresión de alivio. La mire confusa y luego a los demás que nos rodeaban. Musa me abrazo con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, y murmuro un par de cosas que no entendí nada por mis oídos tapados.

– ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Brandon apareciendo de la nada con una expresión asustada. Me abrazo con fuerza también.

– S- sí – Titubeé un poco. Los mire a todos.

– ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? – Pregunto Bloom enojada – ¿qué planeabas? ¿Suicidarte?

– Solo estaba evitando el calor – Jadeé aún.

– ¿¡Calor!? – Mire a Flora y recibí una bofetada en la mejilla. Me lleve una mano a la mejilla sorprendida, podía sentir el calor aumentar en ella mientras sabía que se ponía roja. Por la mirada enojada de Flora sabía que no se arrepentía de golpearme en la mejilla izquierda pese a que la gran mayoría la miraba sorprendida – ¡PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO! Fue una suerte que Bloom llego a tiempo

Levante la mirada al sol y luego la baje a Flora atónita. Inconscientemente me abracé a mi misma sintiendo algo que quería explotar. Yo tome las nuevas pastillas tranquilizantes de Ophelia así que no tenía que preocuparme de nada, pero lo sabía, lo sentía, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Seguro que ya la había perdido cuando me lancé al agua, esto era lo que Brener temía, que mi falta de cordura me llevará a peligrar.

– Lo siento – Murmure por lo bajo escondiendo la cabeza entre mis piernas. Unos brazos me rodearon transmitiendo seguridad, calor y dulzura. No levante la mirada, ya que imagine que, a juzgar por el grosor y la fuerza de ellos, eran de hombre y solo un hombre podría abrazarme así de entre los cinco Especialistas y un Mago; Brandon.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Ese mismo día en la noche estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cama por no poder dormir a causa del calor. Me sorprendí bastante de que Sky estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama mientras yo seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo. Gruñí molesto y me levante de la cama para empezar a deambular solo por el castillo. Me sorprendí de que mi travesía me llevo a la habitación de Stella, pensé un poco sobre si entrar o no y cuando escuche un golpe del otro lado supe que debía entrar.

Lentamente abrí la puerta y vi a Stella en su cama haciendo un ovillo. Ella me miro fijamente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y luego se me acerco corriendo. La abracé con fuerza y esperé a que se tranquilizara.

Note como la habitación de Stella era digna de una Princesa. Las paredes eran de color crema muy hermoso, el suelo de color celeste muy suave (era una alfombra cubriendo todo). Ella tenía una mesita de noche color blanca, hermosa y elegante, en ella habían dos cuadros, uno de ella conmigo y otro de ella con sus padres. Sonreí con un poco de emoción al saber que ella tenía una foto mía consigo misma, era una forma de sentirme especial con saber eso. Seguí curioseando la habitación de mi novia y pude ver un closet muy grande, aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que debía albergar un hechizo de pozo sin fin para meter toda la ropa que tanto compra. La habitación era muy lujosa y creo que entre tanto lujo no podía evitarse el toque original de Stella: dibujos de ella misma, de ropa, peluches en la esquina (una montaña muy grande), etc. Todo se notaba muy bien.

– Siento lo de esta tarde –

Sonreí levemente y asentí lentamente para besarla en la mejilla. Caminamos hasta la cama y nos sentamos. Las sabanas eran de seda celeste, el edredón lila con diseños anaranjados y dos almohadas grandes. El colchón era bastante cómodo, suave y tentador para revotar en el. Ella me sonrió tímidamente y luego se recostó en la cama de modo que su cabeza descansará en mi regazo.

– Me asuste muchisimo cuando no salías del agua – Murmure apoyando ambas manos en la cama y moviendo mi cuerpo un poco hacia atrás – Sé que no fue intencional, pero no dejo de pensar en que lo hiciste porque estabas enojada conmigo por haberte molestado con ese chico

– Caleb solo es un amigo – Murmuro – Uno que siempre me apoyo en todo momento antes de conocerte. Nunca llego a ser más que un amigo puesto que yo lo veía como un hermano mayor, pero él sentí algo más. Me lo dijo, pero no intento nada. Estuvo conmigo cuando salía un chico y termino conmigo, él me ayudo a superarlo un poco. Cuando llegue a Alfea por primera vez apenas lo veía y luego de tener que iniciar un nuevo año escolar desde el inició perdí el contacto con él…

La mire fijamente y luego la besé en la frente. Ella me sonrió levemente y luego rió entre dientes.

– ¿sabes que mi padre te matará si te encuentra aquí? –

– Correré el riesgo –

Stella me sonrió y se recostó en su cama haciéndome un lado. Sentí algo de nervios al pensar en eso, quería hacerlo con ella, pero no la iba a obligar. Me recosté a su lado y la abracé con fuerza. Cerré los ojos mientras jugaba con el cabello de Stella haciendo círculos con mi dedo enredándolo suavemente. Ella me besó en la frente, cuando la mire la encontré con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

– Te amo – Murmuro suavemente. Deje de hacer círculos en su cabello y la abracé con fuerza atraiéndola a mi pecho, cerré los ojos y me quede dormido junto a Stella.

* * *

.: Bloom :.

El calor aumentaba a cada segundo, lo de ayer fue solo el comienzo ya que hoy era peor, no podíamos hacer nada sin sentir la ola de calor. Stella comenzó a sentirse presa del pánico, yo no entendí que sucedía así que decidí llamar a Ophelia y preguntarle. La respuesta no fue para nada agradable, cuando le dije la temperatura a la que estábamos expuestas ella dijo que lo mejor era enfriarla o perdería la cordura como el día anterior.

Note cierta tensión entre Flora y Stella, pese a que ésta última estaba luchando por no perder la cordura. Las chicas y yo queríamos poder ayudar a este sofocante calor y teníamos la idea de provocar que comience a nevar. Sería lo mejor así.

Escuche a Stella gemir al no poder controlarse, ella misma comenzó a decir incoherencias y solo así supe que el calor era demasiado alto incluso para el mar más helado. Yo estaba usando una polera corta de tirantes y unos shorts cortos al igual que las chicas, salvo por unas que solo usaban la parte de arriba de un bikini en lugar de una polera y en cuanto a los chicos, ellos usaban unos shorts y una polera sin mangas; aunque estoy segura de que en cosa de nada se iban a quitar esas poleras.

– Me sofoco – Mire a Musa sentada en un sillón de cabeza.

– ¡HACE CALOR AQUÍ! – Grito Layla abanicándose.

– Esto es peor de lo que pensé – Volteé a la entrada de la sala de estar y vi al padre de Stella entrar con una expresión seria y preocupada. Parpadeé un par de veces mientras me abanicaba con la mano, Stella lo miro preocupada y luego tomo un balde de agua, le sonrió traviesamente, levanto el balde sobre su cabeza y luego lo dio vuelta por completo. La miramos sorprendida mientras se sacudía el cabello como un perrito después de un baño.

– No es posible – Dijo Sky sorprendido – El calor ya le está afectando peor de lo que pensé

– El sol está demasiado alto, algo no anda bien aquí – Dijo el Rey mirando a Stella serio como si quisiera hablar solo con la mirada.

– Yo puedo ir a la torre a ver que está sucediendo – Dijo Stella abanicándose – Antes de volverme loca

Note, por extraño que parezca, un brillo de emoción en el rostro de Sky. Rápidamente levanto la mano y prometió acompañar a Stella a la supuesta torre. Yo estaba tan desconcertada tonto por no saber de que va todo esto por la nueva y evidente emoción de Sky.

– Ni se te ocurra poner un pie allí – Eso fue todo. La mirada del Rey Radius hizo que la emoción de Sky se desvaneciera de un segundo a otro – Ya te dije que no quiero que te acerques

Mire a Stella para saber que cruzaba por su mente ya que se notaba muy seria y pensativa con la cabeza agachada y apretando los puños. Trague saliva al escucharla murmurar algunas cosas, me mordí el labio inferior y me acerque. Incoherencias, eso era lo que murmuraba. Algo sobre un conejo y un avión volando hacia el enorme sol sonriente.

– Princesa – Levanto la mirada para ver a su padre y sonrió levemente.

– Iré sola –

No sé bien a donde se fue, pero sé que se equivoco de camino ya que volvió para irse por otro mientras pronunciaba las palabras «sabia que era por aquí.» Mire a Brandon para buscar alguna señal de que supiera hacia donde se dirigía Stella, pero él solo se escondió de hombro. Pocos minutos después el padre de Stella se fue y nosotros decidimos salir de aquí.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Tras entrar en la habitación del Sol de Solaria pude sentirlo todo, el calor más grande de todos. Me abanique demasiado mientras observaba la esfera irradiar un brillo tan grande que llegaba a ser cegador. Cerré mis ojos sintiendo no solo calor, sino una quemadura en mi piel. No podía mirar, pero estaba casi segura de que era como fuego y que pronto encontraría mi piel roja y ardientes (si es que era posible).

Intente acercarme a la esfera, cuando lo logre (a duras penas) la mire sorprendida. El brillo que irradiaba solo eran los rayos del sol quemando todo a su paso, pese a no tener, literalmente, fuego. El esfumado amarillo claro era algo escaso y el dorado estaba cada vez más fuerte. Intente tocarla, pero al hacerlo me queme. Busque con la mirada algo con que apoyarme en ésto, pero no vi nada así que decidí intentar usar mis poderes.

– Muy bien Tecna, aquí van tus clases de apoyo – Acerque ambas manos a la esfera, cerré los puños y los abrí de golpe creando una esfera que en lugar de ser digital como la Tecna era de un cristal que me recordaba a la luna, por alguna extraña razón claro. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a arder y el cristal se rompió dejando caer a la esfera a su antigua posición. Me mordí el labio inferior intentando pensar, pero era casi imposible.

Una ola de frío me golpeó en la espalda contrarrestando un poco el calor, luego paso como un veloz viento y me golpeó en la frente quitando el sudor y casi (juraría) convirtiéndolo en hielo. Me di la vuelta y vi a Caleb con una expresión seria y una mano alzada en dirección a mí mientras una ola de polvo de nieve con algunos copos salía de ella.

Con el hielo encima podía estar tranquila y sin calor, podía bajar la temperatura del Sol. Mire por la ventana notando como los rayos del sol desde el cielo se expandían con más fuerza causando mucho mas calor. Podría, y estoy segura, freír un huevo en el suelo. No sabía bien que hacer para bajar la temperatura así que decidí usar mi cetro, de algo debía servir, ¿no?

El cetro absorbió parte del calor provocando que lo soltará de golpe al sentir como quemaba en mis manos. Lo mire irradiar una luz muy potente y luego volver a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Mire mis manos rojas, sin señal de quemadura, pero ardían un poco y luego toque con mucho cuidado el cetro. Lo solté enseguida aunque no por la razón de que estuviera a una alta temperatura, puesto que no era así( tenía una temperatura normal), sino porque mis manos comenzaron a arder.

Poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a bajar hasta tener una normal, con más frío y menos calor, menos sofocante y más refrescante, sin duda una mejor. Levante la mirada a Caleb que estaba sonriéndome en la entrada de la sala. No le dije nada, pero le dedique una leve sonrisa por su ayuda. Sin duda alguna de no ser por el viento no habría logrado pensar con claridad y no habría podido tocar bien la esfera con el cetro.

– ¡Stella! –

La inconfundible voz preocupada de mi padre resonó en la sala, apareció de la nada cruzando la puerta con una expresión preocupada. Era obvio que debió de saber que algo malo podría haber sucedido así como algo bueno, me miro sorprendido y me abrazo. Sin decir nada le sonreí levemente y volví a mirar la esfera tener su brillo original mientras giraba y giraba en el mismo lugar, sin moverse a otros lados.

– Me tenías preocupado –

No respondí, no porque no quisiera sino porque Brandon se acerco preocupado también. Normalmente, mi padre no lo permitiría, pero imagino que lo permitió solo por lo sucedido. Lo abracé con fuerza y luego mire mis manos rojas aún, eso era imposible de quitar.

– ¿qué paso? – Pregunto Brandon mirando mis manos preocupado. Hice una mueca de dolor. Las chicas entraron en ese momento y me sonrieron levemente.

– Hey, menos calor... así está mejor – Sonrió Musa.

– Déjame a mí... – Caleb se acerco tranquilamente y tomo mi mano, a la palma puso sus dedos suavemente sobre ella y luego sonrió. Note como un cristal helado, muy parecido al hielo pero éste no dolía como el hielo, cubría toda mi palma expandiéndose lentamente para luego desvanecerse como agua entre los dedos. El rojo desapareció y volvían a ser como antes, ni siquiera sentía ardor.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida mientras observaba mis manos con una sonrisa, mire a Caleb y le di un fuerte abrazo agradeciendo por ésto. Realmente lo había arreglado sin problema alguno, fue demasiado rápido y mejor que en una enfermería. Escuche un gruñido y un aclarar de garganta, era evidente que fuesen de mi padre... solo de Brandon. Me separé de Caleb notando como Brandon lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se acercaba con una expresión tan enojada.

– ¿Y tú... quién rayos eres? –

– Caleb – Sonrió él mirando a Brandon con una expresión orgullosa de superioridad.

Continuara...

* * *

Genial aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Viaje en el Tiempo 2. Yo sé claramente que tenemos ciertos intentos de adivinar como el de un chico nuevo para Stella (o algo así dijeron) la cosa es que mi plan está por verse arruinado si siguen intentando adivinar, pero me divierte ver que lo hacen. Como sea, espero que les guste y que sepan que esté capítulo solo lo escribo porque yo muero de calor x.x y es lo único malo del verano... askjsakjaskj como sea, espero que les haya gustado y seguiremos así.

**Próximamente: La chica del vestido rojo**

Al fin ha llegado el día Stella – Sonrió la Dama Oscura.

Lo he esperado mucho – Pregunto Stella sentada en un trono mirando a la Dama Oscura.

¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto Brandon al ver a Stella distraída.

Solo pensaba – Sonrió ella.

¿¡Me extrañaste!? – Pregunto Emily con toda la alegría del mundo.

A ustedes dos los voy a... – Intento decir Brandon molesto.

¿de qué hablas? – Pregunto Bloom confundida – ¿un vestido rojo?

Creo que era yo – Dijo Stella mirando a sus amigas – Y estaba sentada en un trono

¿significaría algo? – Pregunto Layla intrigada.

¿qué sabes de una chica de cabello rubio y con un vestido rojo? – Pregunto Stella.

Hay una antigua leyenda, sobre una traición – Sonrió Radius – Una antigua Princesa...

~ Comentarios:

- camuusmiler27: Se supone que está cucu por eso se le ocurrió que estaban muertas, sobre Marge ya veremos. Sobre lo del chico para Stella, ya lo verán más adelante

- Citara11: La imaginación no tiene limites, sobre lo único que te cabe en la cabeza... Kuzco asjksakjasjkas Bueno, vamos a esperar por más

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Un capítulo algo caluroso (para mi) y uno intrigante a la espera askjasjkjas :)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	3. Chapter 3: La chica del vestido rojo

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 3:

La chica del vestido rojo

.: Winx Club :.

_Corrió de entre los arbustos a una gran velocidad sin mirar atrás, perseguida por animales con ojos amarillos y dientes peligrosamente afilados su corazón latía con fuerza sabiendo el peligro en cual se encontraba. Con una mano sujetaba su largo vestido rojo tipo strapless, para evitar ensuciarse con el lodo, adornado con hermosas flores negras formando un espiral desde su cadera hasta el final, solo un espiral. El torso de su cuerpo era completamente rojo, como su vestido, con una simple y pequeña diferencia, un pequeño escote en v. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con unos guantes de seda transparentes color negros que llegaban hasta los codos, su cabello largo y rubio caía suelto por su espalda y se agitaba con el viento. En su mirada "preocupación" era la palabra clave tatuada en su frente mientras que sus ojos dorados como el sol que estaba siendo reemplazado por la luna apenas si se notaban por un hermoso antifaz negro que tenía algunos diseños en semi espirales. Con su mano derecha quitaba todas las ramas del camino para evitar golpearse o lastimase con alguna. Un collar caía desde su cuello mostrando un dije de Sol y Luna unidos por una Estrella en el medio. Volteó a mirar a su espalda solo para encontrar a aquellos animales a pocos centímetros gruñiéndole con voracidad._

_Siguió corriendo entre los árboles hasta llegar al final del camino donde un castillo grande y negro, penetrado de oscuridad, maléfico a simple vista, la esperaba con la puerta abierta. Apresurada entro en el y corrió por los pasillos ante los guardias que vestían una armadura completa, negra, con lanzas y sin poder verse los rostros. Llego a la sala del trono donde una mujer de cabello largo color negro cual noche, ojos rojos como el vestido de la chica, usando un vestido largo de noche, color negro con lentejuelas pequeñas como brillos hermosos. Unos tacones altos de punta fina y dos brazaletes con gemas en ambas manos._

_– Al fin ha llegado – Sonrió la mujer respondiendo al nombre de Dama Oscura – ¿qué ha retazado?_

_– Damons – Dijo la joven mirando a la mujer con el corazón en la mano, aún agitada por la larga carrera que decidía su vida – Cinco de ellos_

_– Seguramente el Ejercito de Luz lo han enviado – Comentó un hombre encapuchado por completo. Dejando, solo, a la vista un par de esmeraldas que ocupaban el lugar de sus ojos. El brillo de aquel color de ojos, atractivo y penetrante, deslumbraba a cualquiera que pudiera verlos – No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan_

_– Eso espero Decker, eso espero – Murmuro la Princesa._

_– El trono está preparado para usted – Sonrió Dama Oscura con una reverencia hacia el trono a su izquierda. La joven lo miro con una sonrisa y luego volteó._

_– Es mejor que acceda ahora, Princesa – Hizo una reverencia el encapuchado – No queremos que vengan y nos interrumpan_

_– ¿dónde están ellos? – Pregunto la joven caminando hacia el trono._

_– Llegarán enseguida – Sonrió Dama Oscura – Intentarán pasar desapercibidos_

_Una vez ocupado su puesto en el trono respiro hondo mientras la luna, fuera en el firmamento, brilla con intensidad provocando un brillo propio en el collar que la joven princesa traía puesto. Hubo un silencio mientras los dos observadores sonreían fijamente ante la chica sentada con los ojos cerrados sentada en ese trono. El día al fin había llegado._

_– Al fin ha llegado el día, Stella –_

_– Lo he esperado por mucho tiempo – Abrió lentamente sus ojos la Princesa demostrando un brillo fuerte en el dorado que ocupaba todo el iris. Sus ojos, hermosos, brillaban intensamente junto al sol escondido en ese instante – Al fin..._

.: Stella :.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama sintiendo el sudor resbalar por mi frente como agua en una piedra. Mi respiración era agitada e irregular, apenas podía respirar. ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una premonición? ¿Qué fue eso? Obviamente no sabía, pero si sé una cosa... ese vestido, el antifaz y los guantes se me veían encantadores.

No entendía mucho a que se debía tal sueño, tal vez era algo que paso nada más, pero se sintió tan real. Mi mano toco mi pecho para saber si allí se encontraba aquel collar que vi en el sueño, pero no había nada. Sin embargo me parece haberlo visto antes en algún lado, tal vez en mis pertenencias. No puedo creer que me haya reunido con la Dama Oscura y supongo que el otro debía ser Shadow, aunque parecía tener otro nombre.

De todos modos pensar en una respuesta para algo que ni yo misma entendía no era nada bueno, aunque viéndolo por otro lado yo estoy loca y sería normal, ¿no? Bueno, de todos modos pensar en aquello no era lo mejor por ahora. Me acurruque en mi cama con la mirada puesta en un punto x en el suelo, luego sonreí levemente mientras cerraba mis ojos para volver a dormir. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello me causo un gran placer, el vestido y la sensación de estar sentada en ese trono fue lo mejor.

Al abrir mis ojos me quede un segundo pensando en mi sueño anterior a haberme despertado por la noche. Recordaba claramente ese sueño y la verdad, honestamente, esperaba volver a soñarlo cuando me dormí, pero no sucedió. Me vestí rápidamente y fui con los demás para desayunar, el hambre que sentía era demasiado como para comer tres veces el mismo plato.

Al entrar en la cocina me quede en la entrada con una expresión sorprendida y nerviosa. Las miradas retadoras de Brandon y Caleb era todo lo que se sentía en la habitación, esa especie de incomodidad por parte de los demás y desafió por parte de ellos dos. No se detuvieron aquellas miradas ni siquiera cuando yo entre, lentamente me acerque a Brandon notando como con una mano apretaba con fuerza, resaltando las venas de la mano, una cuchara pequeña que estaba a pocos centímetros de la taza, si mano mano estaba hecha un puño sobre la mesa mientras que Caleb apretaba, levemente, un trozo de pan y el puño.

Honestamente me sentí nerviosa con solo intentar pensar en cual es la razón por la que estaban así, seguro que pelean por mi causa. El día que se conocieron fue el momento más tenso que pude haber vivido, y lo digo por mí ya que ellos no dejaban de matarse con la mirada. Brandon odio a Caleb desde el momento en que los presente y él le sonrió con su típica sonrisa de siempre.

Coloque una mano en el hombro de Brandon sintiendo su cuerpo tenso, poco a poco se relajo y me miro sonriendo, como si solo necesitara el tacto para saber que era yo. Le di un leve beso en los labios y luego tome asiento a su lado, mi padre no estaba en ese momento así que estaba tranquila, hasta que estos dos me volvieran loca.

– Buenos días – Sonreí levemente.

– Buenos días – Dijo automáticamente Layla, como si realmente necesitara quitarse de encima a la tensión en el aire – ¿cómo has dormido?

Omití detalle alguno sobre mi sueño y respondí que había pasado una noche muy tranquila, cómoda y dulce. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a mi cama con mis sabanas de seda para poder acurrucarme durante todo el día y quedarme tumbada sin necesidad de preocuparme por algo más. El cocinero estrella del castillo se me acerco con un ceño fruncido, yo le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa así que la mía se cayo enseguida. Dejo una taza frente a mí, una cucharita y me sirvió el té como si yo no tuviera manos.

– ¿mi padre? –

– El Rey Radius ha estado algo ocupado desde que se levanto al amanecer, por lo que no va a estar presente durante el desayuno y probablemente el almuerzo – Respondió él. Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se fue.

– Presiento tensión en el aire – Murmure mirando al cheff alejarse del comedor.

– Que va... todos hemos estado muy amigables está mañana, pero a él no le gustan los niños o jóvenes – Mire a Caleb con una sonrisa.

– Seguro te odia a ti –

Me quise dar una bofetada al escuchar a Brandon pelear con Caleb, realmente estaban peleando con insultos indirectos. Trague saliva preocupada y tome la mano de Brandon con fuerza, dejándola debajo de la mesa, él me miro sorprendido como si notará algo que yo no y luego sonrió levemente.

Más tarde, al termino del desayuno, volví a mi habitación para intentar descansar un poco aunque no tenía sueño, pero me sentía algo casada, tal vez no debí comer tanto. Me senté en mi cama pensando en mi sueño de anoche, aún lo tenía tan fresco en mi memoria que con solo cerrar mis ojos podía visualizarlo de comienzo a fin.

Decidí ir a hablar con mi padre con respecto a algo que me daba vueltas en mi cabeza, necesitaba preguntar que significaba el collar que traía puesto en el sueño. No sabía bien en donde podría encontrarlo así que me decidí por ir al jardín. Sonreí levemente al ver a mi padre sentado en una silla mirando un par de cosas que tenía enfrente, camine inocentemente y tome asiento a su lado.

– ¿qué haces? –

– Buenos días a ti también –

Reí entre dientes y tome un objeto que estaba en la mesa, parecía ser una especie de tubo raro, como un mango, y con una incrustación de rubí.

– Y pensar que estás cosas estaban en mi habitación rotas – Sonreí levemente – No sé que serán, pero me alegra que lo hayas sacado, por cierto, ¿cuándo lo hiciste?

– Está mañana cuando estabas durmiendo, no te diste cuenta de cuando entre y cuando salí –

– Hmm... –

– ¿querías algo? –

– Sí, preguntarte algo –

– Soy todo oídos – Note que pese a lo que me dijo él no parecía mostrar mayor interés por lo que quería contarle. Lo cierto es que estaba ahí sentado con la vista puesta en un libro que contenía unos símbolos raros, seguro guarda relación con el mango del rubí ya que estaba dibujado ahí.

– ¿qué sabes sobre una chica de cabello rubio y vestido rojo? –

– Que serías tú – Respondió sin levantar la vista del libro – Tienes el cabello y si mal no recuerdo una colección de vestidos, seguro que hay uno rojo así que no tienes porque pedirme con indirectas que te compre uno

– Papá, es enserio – Me mordí el labio inferior – Piensa en esto, una chica de cabello dorado usando un vestido rojo y un antifaz negro, sentada en un trono de noche usando un collar de Sol y Luna unidos por una Estrella, hmmm... hay personas que la quieren cazar y ella podría estar... aliada con la Dama Oscura

Eso fue todo lo que sucedió, sé que aquello le llamo la atención porque aparto la mirada del libro y me miro serio. Paso un minuto de silencio y luego suspiro pesadamente como si no le hubiera gustado en nada que comentará aquello, casi como si hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo que no lo hiciera.

– Hay una antigua leyenda, sobre una traición –

– ¿una traición? – Pregunte levantando una ceja – No lo entiendo, ¿qué...?

– Es sobre una antigua Princesa de este reino. Ella era una joven hermosa de unos diecisiete años de edad, tenía el cabello largo y rubio con ojos verdes como esmeralda, era la consentida del reino y siempre admirada por su belleza. Todo en ella parecía ser perfecto, pero algo malo sucedió. Una noche, cuando ella estaba paseando con el reino para volver a casa se encontró con una mujer. Hubo un pequeño lazo, no de amistad, pero si algo inquebrantable – Explico él.

– No comprendo – Negué con la cabeza.

Se frotó la sien e intento decir algo, pero era evidente que sea lo que sea que él debía decir no encontraba palabras hacerlo.

– Sucede que la Princesa debía ser coronada para dirigir el reino. Tenía un pretendiente, pero a ella no le importaba eso. Una noche la mujer la convenció para que no tomará el trono que le pertenecía sino que otro, uno oscuro; uno que la llevaría por el camino del mal para todo la vida. Ella parecía estar hipnotizada por la mujer, le encantaba ella, por lo que tomo el trono del mal – Mire a mi padre confundida e intrigada.

– ¿Qué sucedió después? –

– Cincuenta días de oscuridad – Su mirada se torno vacía e inexpresiva – El reino se sumió en oscuridad, miedo y peligro. Las personas no podían salir de sus casas sin que las sombras les hicieran daño, la Princesa había cometido traición al caer en manos oscuras y terror al dejar escapar el peligro por toda el reino. Fueron cincuenta días llenos de oscuridad, sin que el sol saliera y sin poder salvarse de la oscuridad

– ¿Cómo termino? –

– Nadie lo sabe – Me miro por fin demostrando una expresión leve de confusión, extrañeza e incomprensión – Un sol apareció y las sombras se quemaron. Por fin el reino había entrado en luz

– ¿y ella? ¿qué le paso a la Princesa? – Fruncí el ceño levemente.

– Volvió al polvo del que fue creada – Trago saliva – Murió... incinerada. Las personas podían ver ese castillo quemándose y la Princesa nunca apareció... el cuerpo no fue hallado así que las historias cuentan que murió incinerada, pero se sabe que su alma aún vaga por aquel castillo pidiendo perdón por lo que hizo

– Suena a una loca historia de terror – Dije sonriendo algo nerviosa – ¿pero qué relación...?

– El nombre de ella paso al olvido y desde entonces solo se le conoce como la Princesa de Rojo – Parpadeé un par de veces – El collar que mencionaste, es extraño, pero era de ella. Un símbolo que le fue otorgado al nacer, así como tu anillo, tenía poderes inimaginables y poderosos. Se perdió en el incendio y nunca más apareció, no fue incinerado porque de otro modo lo habrían encontrado igual... es indestructible

Intente formular alguna pregunta más, pero note un ceño fruncido en el rostro de mi padre, respiro hondo y pareció pensar un poco.

– ¿a qué se debe la pregunta? – Me miro intrigado.

Abrí mi boca, pero un nudo parecía impedir decirle mi sueño. Me lamí los labios y luego sonreí – Escuche mencionarla en el reino, aunque no estaba segura de que es

Él me miro no tan convencido y luego sonrió – Bien, por si quieres saber ella se parece a ti

Contuve el aliento. Claro que debía de parecerse a mí, es decir, el cabello, el rostro ¡Todo! Mi padre me sonrió levemente, como si esperara aquella reacción.

– De no ser por el color de ojos podrían ser gemelas – Tomo las cosas y se fue sin decir más. Me quede ahí sentada con la mirada fija en un punto x.

Realmente podría ser que ella se pareciera demasiado a mí y que la chica de mi sueño haya sido ella y no yo, pero el color de ojos... aunque no los vi en un espejo sé que eran los míos. En mi sueño parecía que me había visto en un espejo antes de correr siendo perseguida por aquellas criaturas. Decidí volver al interior del castillo para no pensar más en lo que ha sucedido con ese sueño.

Las chicas se encontraban viendo una película del tipo 3D en la sala de juegos, comían palomitas y bebían refrescos. Las mire con una sonrisa y volteé la vista a los chicos que estaban en la mesa de billar apostando al ganador. Tienen una ligera inclinación por las apuestas.

Tome asiento al lado de Bloom tras haber terminado la película, las chicas comenzaron a comentarla y a decir lo buena que había estado, pero no les presté demasiada atención. Todo lo que rondaba en mi cabeza era la historia que mi padre me contó, seguía pensando en ello y seguiría haciéndolo si no encontraba una respuesta al sueño.

Las chicas preguntaron por lo que me tenía tan distraida, puse la vista en los chicos y luego de que me asegure que estaban tan envueltos en su apuesta les conté toda la historia y el sueño, la relación de ellos y mi pregunta carente de respuesta. Ellas me miraron sorprendidas, tal vez no les importaba en lo absoluto ya que podría o no ser real, pero aún así no mostraron preocupación aunque si intriga.

– Usaba un vestido rojo – Dije levantando la vista al techo – Era muy hermoso

– ¿de qué hablas? – Pregunto Bloom confundida – ¿un vestido rojo? No creo que sea la gran cosa eso

– Creo que tiene una relación también, no sé porque no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza – Además creo que era yo, sentada en un trono

– Puede que hayas creído que eras tú, pero puedo haber sido esa Princesa que menciono tu padre – Sonrió Bloom – No tienes como saber que eras tú

– Tengo la ligera sensación de que si era yo –

Las chicas me sonrieron levemente y luego suspiraron. Claro que me estaba volviendo loca y ahora tenía un sueño loco relacionado con una loca historia de una loca traición en la cual la Dama Oscura podría estar relacionada. Todo es loco, loco, loco, loco.

Unos brazos me rodearon por los hombros, levante la cabeza y vi a Brandon sonreírme. Me cuestione en que momento dejo el juego de billar y se puso detrás de mí, pero al ver su sonrisa deje de hacerme preguntas. Salimos a dar un paseo por el castillo, de hecho estábamos por salir de el cuando en la entrada nos topamos con unos gritos de alguien indignada; sí, era mujer.

– ¿qué es eso? – Pregunto Brandon confundido e intrigado.

– Tal vez los guardas pillaron a un ladrón intentando entrar – Me encogí de hombros mientras me tomaba del brazo de Brandon, nos pusimos en marcha para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Brandon se acaro la garganta y los guardas que nos daban la espalda se hicieron a un lado dejando ver a trece problemas sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja. Hice una mueca con la cara contrayendo los músculos del cuello al costado izquierdo, trague saliva e intente relajarme.

– ¡SORPRESA! – El ánimo de esa chica nunca se derrumbaba por lo visto. Emily. Me sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras bajaba las manos después de haberlas alzado al techo con una sonrisa infantil – ¿¡ME EXTRAÑASTE!?

Pronuncie su nombre en silencio y luego mire a los guardas que apuntaban a los chicos con las armas, Brandon contrajo los músculos de su brazo como si estuviera dispuesto a atacar a los guardas si le hacen daño a alguno de ellos. Intente mantener la calma e intente perder la postura de firmeza que estaba fingiendo tener.

– Princesa, ¿acaso conoce a estos invasores? –

– ¡Hey! Más respeto – Dijo indignada Emily mientras notaba que tanto Bella como Rose se daban un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente – ¿acaso no sabes quién...?

Emily callo enseguida cuando uno de los tantos guardas le apunto con la lanza en el rostro, Brandon se soltó bruscamente de mí y lo tomo del hombro. Supe enseguida que algo realmente malo iba a suceder, me mordí el labio y gemí. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para no ver que estaba por suceder, escuche gritos, golpes, armas cayendo al suelo y al final una amenaza. Cuando me quite las manos vi a Brandon arrodillado en el suelo con las manos en la espalda siendo sujetado por un guarda mientras otro le apuntaba con una lanza al pecho.

– Sabía que algo así sucedería –

Gruñí para luego acercarme a los guardias.

– Ok. Abajo armas – Tome a Brandon del hombro – Tú suéltalo y tú... te dije que bajes el arma

– Podía con ellos – Murmuro Brandon a mi oído tras haberse levantado.

– Sí, y mira que lo hiciste bien – Rodó los ojos. Mire a Emily y luego a los guardias – Ellos son... amigos así que pueden estar aquí sin problemas

– El Rey Radius debe de aprobarlo –

– El Rey esta ocupado y hasta entonces yo doy ordenes – Lo mire seria – ¿O es que no quieres obedecer a tu futura reina?

– Uh eso es bueno – Susurro Brandon – Todo el control en tus manos

– Calladito te ves más bonito –

Me frunció el ceño. Los guardias me miraron serios, sus armas estaban abajo y no decían nada. Apreté los puños y les hice un ademan con la cabeza para hacerles entender lo que quería. Ellos hicieron una mueca de desagrado y dejaron caer las armas.

– Pueden quedarse – Dijo uno de ellos.

Nos dejaron solos con los chicos, coloque ambas manos en mis caderas y los mire molestos, en especial a Emily y a Henry.

– Bien, presiento un momento familiar – Dijo Bella juntando ambas manos con un toque incomodo – Y no es que no me guste ser parte de la familia, pero preferiría ir a ver a Bloom a tener que escuchar como ustedes le gritan a sus hijos por lo que hicieron

Note las miradas asesinas de Emily y Henry. Los mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Sigan en linea recta y luego doblen a la derecha, es la tercera puerta –

– Perfecto – Sonrió Rose colocando una mano en el hombro de Emily – Morirás...

Emily le frunció el ceño y luego la miro indignada. Espere a que todos desaparecieran por el camino y luego mire a Emily y a Henry molesta. Estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando Brandon me quito las palabras de la boca... o al menos hablo primero, porque no dijo nada de lo que yo pensaba decir.

– A ustedes dos los voy a... – Intento decir Brandon pero lo detuve antes de que se arrepintiera. Él me miro molesto y luego miro a sus hijos – ¿por qué me cortaron o no respondieron?

– Culpa de Emily – Se excuso Henry.

– Tú me colgaste – Apunto a Henry y luego a Emily – Y tú no me respondiste

– AAHHH ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres el mejor padre del mundo? – Pregunto Emily con un tono dulce.

– Ah – Brandon sonrió – Ya me siento mejor

Me di un golpe en la cara con la palma de la mano y luego mire a Emily. Fruncí el ceño y ella me sonrió inocentemente.

– No hemos terminado – Dije tomando la mano de Brandon para disponernos a salir – Hablaremos cuando volvamos

– ¿no me quieres cerca? – Pregunto Emily indignada – Viaje desde tan lejos para verte y me abandonas

– Seguro lo hará cuando sepa en la que nos metiste – Mire a Henry y luego a Emily.

– ¿qué hicieron? No, ¿sabes? Mejor luego me lo dicen – Dije apretando los puños – Tesoro vamos a ese paseo

Brandon miro a los niños y sonrió, le revolvió el cabello a Henry y luego besó a Emily en la frente. Salimos del castillo dejando a esos dos traviesos dentro, seguro que me iba a arrepentir, pero iba a sobrevivir.

– Un cumplido y tu enojo se va volando – Me reí entre dientes mientras Brandon dejaba que lo tomará del brazo.

– Soy el mejor padre – Sonrió con orgullo.

– Presiento que fue un engaño para que no les gritaras – Murmure. Brandon me frunció el ceño y luego poso la vista en un lugar fijo.

– Mira eso, un bello lago –

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y luego trague saliva preocupada. No quería que se le ocurriera lanzarnos al agua, conociéndolo lo había pensado, pero no lo hizo. Nos acercamos al lago y nos sentamos en el césped a la vera.

– ¿sabes algo? – Pregunto Brandon con la vista puesta en el cielo.

Las nubes se movían lentamente en el mar celeste que estaba arriba, la suave brisa agitaba los cabellos verdes debajo de mí causando un cosquilleo cada vez que tocaban mi rostro y el agua moviéndose de un lado a otro, lentamente, frente a nosotros era lo más relajante del mundo. Moví mi cabeza a mi derecha para poder ver a Brandon recostado en el suelo, al igual que yo, con ambas manos detrás de su nuca y la vista fija arriba.

– Cuando era pequeño solía ir a los lagos con mi padre, hacíamos exactamente lo mismo que ahora estamos haciendo... solo en ocasiones él quería pescar y no me quedaba de otra – Note un ceño fruncido que se desvaneció en cuanto una leve risa se escapo de su boca – Yo no entendía mucho la labor de un padre con su hijo. Nunca entendí por qué siempre estaban retándonos si nos amaban. No soy padre... aún... pero puedo entender, o eso creo, que solo quieren protegerlos

Me gire por completo en la cama de tierra con cabellos verdes para poder ver a Brandon, use mis manos como almohada mientras esperaba saber bien por qué me decía esto. Él me miro con una leve sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar el cielo.

– Cuando ese guardia apunto a Emily con el arma enserio enfurecí –

– Lo noté – Sonreí levemente – Se te notaba muy preocupado por ella

– No quise causar problemas – Suspiro – Solo pensar en que estaba por hacerle daño hizo que perdiera el control y lo golpeará

– Ay no lo sé – Cerré mis ojos – Yo me tape los ojos

Brandon rió entre dientes y luego se giro para mirarme con una sonrisa de ternura, movió un mechón de mi frente – Pueden ser traviesos y sé que probablemente, sea cual sea el problema en que se metieron, son encantadores. Todo lo que quiero ahora es que ellos llegue a nuestras vidas, pero no por un viaje en el tiempo, sino por amor

Sonreí levemente y con un rápido movimiento me subí sobre Brandon, él me miro sorprendido pero con una sonrisa. Lo besé en los labios y luego pegué mi frente a la suya.

– Esto sería mejor si estuviéramos solos, en una habitación, sobre una cama... sin espectadores – Rió entre dientes. Levante la vista para mirar a algunos habitantes del reino que se encontraban cerca. Algunos pasaban sin mirarnos, otros intentaban no mirarnos y otros nos miraban. Reí entre dientes y mire a Brandon para besarlo en los labios.

– Concuerdo completamente contigo –

– ¿entonces? – Note un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Tenía sus manos manos puestas en mi cintura.

– Entonces nos quedaremos aquí porque ya te dije que no – Negué con la cabeza – Eres obsesivo

– Lo sé – Sonrió él. Nos volvimos a besar. Era vergonzoso, pero no me importaba, por mí que todos los que nos miraban hicieran lo que quisieran. Yo estaba en mi burbuja personal e intima con mi novio y así lo quería.

* * *

.: Emily :.

– Uhm el castillo se ve igual que en el futuro – Comente tomando una figurilla de vidrió. La mire fijamente dándole vueltas y vueltas observando cada detalle de una perfecta bailarina de balet – Imagino que la habitación de mamá debe verse casi igual que en el futuro

– ¿Sabes que la otra habitación también la decoro Brandon? – Pregunto Henry divertido – ¿lo olvidaste?

– Aja – Deje la figura y camine hasta la chimenea – Me sorprende que mamá nunca me haya enseñado está sala. Se llama sala familiar por algo, somos familia y nunca me la mostró, ¿qué clase de madre hace eso?

– ¿no incendiaste una sala cuando tenías catorce años? – Pregunto Henry.

Me detuve en seco, mire la chimenea, las paredes y luego a Henry – En mi defensa la madera de la chimenea estaba en la alfombra después de que yo la encendí

Henry rodó los ojos y tomo asiento en el sofá.

– ¿crees que se enoje cuando le digamos que paso? – Me miro temeroso.

Torcí los labios. Ok. Admito que mi idea de salir cuando ellos no estaban y terminar en una patrulla de policía junto con un criminal real y en una situación falsa de un robo en el cual nos inculparon no es la mejor situación en la cual hemos estado y es una señal clara de que nos van a regañar, pero eso sin duda no fue mi culpa.

– Creo que lo tengo todo controlado – Me encogí de hombros despreocupada mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

– Cuando dices que tienes controlado no es verdad – Negó con la cabeza y se frotó la sien – No debí de hacerte caso

– Uhg Henry, nada malo va a suceder. Mira, Stella puede ser irresponsable y despreocupada y Brandon lo contrarió a ella – Hice una mueca despreocupada – Pero eso no significa que nos van a matar por lo sucedido. Faragonda lo dijo, tenemos que contarles y en el mejor de los casos solo nos van a regañar

– En el peor escenario me enviarán de prisionero con la Dama Oscura –

– No lo dudes – Sonreí despreocupada. Sentí un golpe en el brazo, me toque y mire a Henry – Auch...

– Te lo mereces –

Hubo un silencio, mire a Henry con una sonrisa y lo abracé al notar su angustia por lo que había sucedido. Ok. Cambio de planes, si fue mi culpa lo que paso. Yo lo obligue a ir conmigo al centro comercial en lugar de dejarlo quedarse jugando videojuegos con Drew. Henry no es de hacer cosas malas y si los hace es normalmente por mi culpa.

– Tranquilo, no volverá a pasar – Murmure. Henry se estremeció. Seguro que lo había recordado.

– Aaaww un hermoso abrazo – Escuche la voz de Stella con ternura. Me separé de Henry y la mire con una sonrisa, se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja. Brandon estaba a su lado con una expresión tranquilo.

– ¿qué ha sucedido? – Pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a Henry.

– Bien, quiero saber todo – Dijo Stella acercándose también.

Gruñí internamente y le conté todo de pies a cabeza. Ella solo se limito a asentir y a escuchar, al cabo de mi historia cerró los ojos y miro a Henry.

– Brandon, ¿por qué no lo llevas a la cocina? Seguro que hay helado – Sonrió levemente.

– Bien – Sonrió Brandon. Ambos salieron y me dejaron a solas con ella, Stella me miro seria.

– Ok. Sé que hice mal, pero realmente no quise que sucediera – Me mordí el labio inferior mientras sacaba una nota de mi bolsillo.

– ¡Seiscientos dolares! – Stella abrió los ojos como platos desbordándolos de su órbita. Me miro y luego al papel – Emily, ¿qué diablos hicieron?

– Ya te lo dije, ese tonto se estaba pasando de listo conmigo – Fruncí el ceño – Quería golpearlo a él, no al policía, fue un accidente

– ¿tú pretendes que pague esto solo porque serás mi hija? – Me miro molesta.

Guarde silencio y baje la mirada. Stella soltó un suspiro pesado y luego me miro seria. Yo la mire preocupada y luego intente decir algo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

– ¿realmente lo golpeaste porque te estaba acosando? – Pregunto Stella con un tono suave. Como no respondí ella suspiro pesadamente – Em, dime que paso. La verdad

Mire a Stella, me lamí los labios y luego respire hondo.

– No quería que Henry se metiera en más problemas por mi culpa. Una vez, accidentalmente, por una de mis travesuras Henry salió muy lastimado – Las manos me temblaban – Estuvo hospitalizado por casi una semana, mi madre estaba demasiado enojada e incluso ella apenas me hablaba por lo que sucedió. En ese entonces prometí que si él salía bien del hospital, sin problemas algunos y sano yo dejaría de meterlo en problemas. Lo que sucedió hoy fue que tanto Bella como Rose estaban con sus novios – Baje la vista – No quise estar con Johan así que obligue a Henry ir conmigo...

– No fue lo que te pregunte – Mire a Stella preocupada – ¿por qué lo golpeaste?

– Yo siempre he protegido a mi hermano, sin importar si yo salgo lastimada – Me mordí el labio inferior – No estaba acosándome, estaba amenazando a Henry con un arma y cuando lo ataque mi hechizo reboto en un espejo y golpeó al policía. El ladrón salió arrancando, pero no le hizo daño a Henry

Ella me miro fijamente. Estaba por decirle algo más antes de que me gritará como normalmente lo haría en un futuro, pero solo me abrazo con fuerza. No sé que sucedió, pero me acurruque en su pecho buscando protección y cuidados maternales.

– Con eso basta – Me sonrió levemente – Emily, realmente no entiendo por qué, pero no interesa. Tenías que decirme la verdad y no mentir, ¿crees que no lo entendería?

– No tienes hermanos – La mire fijamente – Stella, realmente no sabes lo que se siente tener que proteger una vida a además de la tuya – Me levante del sofá algo molesta – Durante dieciocho años me ha tocado tener que cuidar de él y siempre sale lastimado por mi culpa... salvo por aquella vez apostamos que si me tragaba una moneda entonces crecería un banco dentro, pero ese no es el caso. Henry es mi hermano y tener que cuidarlo a cada segundo llega a ser... lo más complicado que puede existir

– Lo sé – Me miro con una sonrisa leve – Los tengo a ustedes aquí ahora y no me hace gracia tenerlos cerca donde la Dama Oscura puede hacerles daño u otra persona más, por alguna extraña razón siento que sus vidas me pertenecen, están a mi cuidado aún cuando no seré su madre. Brandon y yo lo hemos hablando, y lo negaré si me le lo preguntan, pero realmente todo lo que queremos es que lleguen a nuestras vidas. Volviendo al tema, supongo que haber salido ustedes dos juntos no tenía nada de malo... aunque tal vez lo fue la multa por haber atacado a un policía – Hice una mueca nerviosa – Pagaré la multa, pero ya deja de meterte en problemas

– No lo prometo – Negué con la cabeza.

Ella rió entre dientes y me abrazo. Pude sentir ese calor maternal que siempre me había gustado. Siempre fue de mi agrado los abrazos y los besos en la frente de mi madre, demostraban un cariño único aún cuando yo hacía algo malo. Ella no iba a ser mi madre, era mi madre. Yo odiaba cuando Henry salía lastimado y claro, tampoco podía olvidar aquellos días en que estuvo hospitalizado, desde entonces su vida paso a ser mi responsabilidad y no de mis padres, realmente no quise que sucediera lo que sucedió.

Fuimos camino a la cocina, Stella insistió en comer helado así que fuimos con los chicos. Al llegar allí sonreí levemente al ver a Henry hablando animadamente con Brandon mientras ambos comían helado de chocolate y vainilla. Al ver el chocolate abrí mis ojos emocionada y corrí a Brandon para rogarle que me diera, él rió entre dientes y me entrego su tazón.

– Es increíble esa chica – Escuche a Stella.

.: Brandon :.

Me aleje un poco al ver a Emily y a Henry comer el helado. Stella se me acerco con una sonrisa y me abrazo con dulzura. La besé en la frente y luego la rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura. Stella no dijo nada, solo me besó en la mejilla.

– Lo bueno es que Emily no me volverá loca porque ya lo estoy – Sonreí divertida.

Rodé mis ojos mientras sonreía levemente. No me parecía bien que Stella dijera que estaba loca solo porque un par de doctores pensaron eso, yo sé que no es así y que cada vez que le da un ataque de "locura" solo es el miedo que se esta desbordando de su control. Deje a Emily y a Henry en la cocina, Stella y yo fuimos a su habitación para poder hablar aunque ella, en cuanto entramos, reviso la cantidad de dinero de su tarjeta de crédito. Imagino a donde nos lleva esto.

– ¿compraras en linea? – Me senté en la cama.

– Pagaré una multa de seiscientos dolares – Dijo ella de mala gana.

– Oh Dios, ¿qué hiciste ahora? –

Me miro fijamente, parpadeé confundido y me enseño un papel – Oh... ¿por golpear a un policía? ¿quién golpea a un policía?

– Emily – Respondió despreocupada.

Pasaron unos minutos, me recosté en la cama de Stella y cerré los ojos acurrucándome en las finas sabanas de seda. Era tan cómoda esta cama que ni siquiera tenía ganas de querer levantarme. No sé si me quede dormido o no, pero cuando abrí mis ojos era noche y Stella se notaba con una mirada fija y vacía, pensativa.

Time el reloj de noche y note que efectivamente me había quedado dormido en la cómoda cama de mi novia, debo de haber dormido unas dos horas. No es tanto a decir verdad, pero si una deliciosa siesta.

– ¿te sucede algo? – Pregunte pasando una mano por mi rostro.

Stella me miro sorprendida, sin cambiar su expresión pensativa – Ah despertaste. Solo pensaba

– ¿ah sí? ¿En qué? – Me acerque a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos por los hombros ya que se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio donde había un cuaderno de dibujo con un diseño de un hermoso vestido rojo siendo usado por una joven que traía puesto un antifaz – Es hermoso

– Gracias – La escuche distraída – Brandon, ¿crees que eso se me vería bien?

– Definitivamente – Murmure a su oído – Te verías perfecta e irresistible

Ella no dijo nada, no sé inmuto y casi juraría que estaba dejando de respirar. Sonreí levemente y le mordí la oreja con dulzura, ella dejo escapar un leve suspiro de placer y me miro con una sonrisa.

– ¿lo has diseñado tú? –

– Lo he soñado – Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta su cama – Es muy raro ya que el sueño era una pesadilla

La mire confundido y espere a que ella me lo contará. Lo hizo de inició a fin. Me había quedado perplejo con eso, no estaba seguro de si era algo que debía ser real o no, pero no quise decir nada. Stella se notaba muy preocupada por ese sueño y aunque no lo decía con las palabras exactas lo demostraba. Decidí no mencionar nada sobre el asunto hasta que supiéramos a ciencia cierta que significaba, tal vez solo era una pesadilla más.

– Iré a tomar agua – Me sonrió levemente.

Asentí con la cabeza y me quede en la habitación de ella sentado sin moverme. Ella era una chica hermosa y divertida, perfecta en una sola palabra. Yo no podía dejarla aunque quisiera, la amaba demasiado para hacerlo. Se estaba tardando demasiado así que decidí ir a ver que la retenía, al llegar a la cocina me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa.

Caleb estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Stella. Con la sangre hirviendo me acerque a tomarlo del hombro para luego golpearlo en el rostro. Me miro enojado, pero no se limito a nada más que acercar una mano cerca de su ojo, la zona golpeada.

– Creí haberte dicho que te alejes de ella – Apreté los puños.

Me miro con una sonrisa misteriosa y luego miro a Stella. Tenía tantas ganas de romperle la cara a ese idiota. Stella parecía notar las intensiones que yo tenía y me tomo del brazo para evitar que me acercará a él. La mire algo sorprendido, pero al notar su expresión de suplica no me quedo de otra que aceptar que no le podía hacer daño.

– No recuerdo que lo dijeras – Sonrió con una típica sonrisa de superioridad – Además solo estábamos conversando

Apreté los puños con ganas de golpearlo enseguida, pero me estaba conteniendo por Stella. No sé bien que estaba sucediendo aquí, pero no lo quería saber, solo quería romperle los dientes por casi (porque desde mi punto de vista fue así) besar a mi novia.

– Te voy a arreglar los dientes – Hice sonar mis nudillos.

– Yo no lo creo – Se acerco – ¿cuál es la pena por atacar a un Príncipe? ¿la conoces? Seguro que no. Es la muerte

– Ja, Príncipe – Me bufé rodando los ojos – Serás el Príncipe de los Dientes Rotos cuando acabe contigo

Él solo sonrió y miro a Stella esperando a que ella dijera algo. Me mantuve quieto y la mire sorprendido. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miro a Caleb molesta, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro lejos de la cocina para llevarme a su habitación nuevamente.

– ¿tenías que golpearlo? – Me miro molesta – Mi padre podría matarte por hacerlo

– Osea que es enserio – La mire serio – ¿es un Príncipe?

Stella hizo una mueca y al final asintió. Baje la vista mientras ella intentaba explicar no sé que de no sé que reino. Dios. Un príncipe aquí. No lo esperaba y no es que fuera la gran cosa, pero un príncipe aquí solo significa una cosa...

– ¿acaso tu padre los comprometió? – La mire con firmeza.

– ¿qué? No, no – Me miro sorprendida – Brandon, ¿no estás escuchando?

Me senté en la cama y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. Stella quito las manos de mi rostro y me sonrió levemente – Caleb es el Príncipe de Snowtown un reino congelado, así como el de Bloom antes solo que allá es normal porque las personas están acostumbradas a una temperatura baja y si el sol es más fuerte no lo sienten. Las hadas son de hielo y comienzo a pensar que Icy puede vivir allí ya que es una hechicera de hielo y sería normal que viniera de ahí, ¿tú que crees?

– Que te sales del tema – Le fruncí el ceño.

– Ups – Me miro sorprendida y se sentó a mi lado – Lo que quiero decir es que Caleb solo es un amigo y si le haces daño no seré yo quien te haga daño a ti. Realmente podrían darte pena de muerte si intentas volver a atacarlo y alguien te ve

**– **¿por qué? – La mire confundida – Solo es pena de muerte si él muere

– porque, es complicado – Me miro nerviosa – Mi padre tiene aprecio porque era como un hermano para mí, pero ahm... veamos, ¿cómo lo explico? Brandon, él no es mi prometido, pero fue quien estuvo conmigo cuando un antiguo novio y prometido me termino, desde entonces es como, entre comillas, un héroe

– ¿entre comillas? – Le fruncí el ceño.

– No es que lo fuera – Se encogió de hombros – No tienes de que preocuparte

– Bien – Me deje caer de espaldas – Pero no lo quiero cerca de ti

Stella se me acerco con una sonrisa colocando una mano sobre mi pecho.

– Eso depende – Dijo con un tono traviesa – ¿te quedarás a dormir conmigo cuándo quiera?

Sonreí y asentí lentamente. Ella me sonrió feliz y luego me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Mataría a ese imbécil si intentaba pasarse de listo con Stella, ella es mía y de nadie más. No me interesa cual es la maldita pena... si intenta hacerle daño u otra cosa yo lo mato.

Continuara...

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Bueno primero que nada debo decir dos cosas, me tarde un día en subirlo y no me importa porque estoy de vacaciones al fin así que podré subir cuando quiera aunque el sábado sigue siendo mi fecha de subida, es decir que puedo escribir sin problemas durante la semana y si lo termino antes del sábado lo puedo subir entonces.

**Próximamente: Cara a cara**

Rey Radius, solo digo que un escudero no parece ser lo mejor – Dijo Caleb.

¿qué sugieres tú? – Pregunto Radius sonriendo.

La mano de su hija en matrimonio, Solaria y Snowtown unidos – Sonrió Caleb.

Repacemos... iban a cocinar... y explotaron el microondas – Dijo Stella mirando a Rose.

Fue idea de Emily poner el huevo dentro – Se defendió Rose.

Cero respeto a mi persona – Murmuro Emily molesta.

Ella sigue viva – Murmuro Stella mirándose al espejo – Ángel

No morirá porque sigue siendo una parte tuya – Dijo Dama Oscura con una sonrisa siniestra.

¿hay algo que te preocupe? – Pregunto Bloom mirando a Stella.

Deberíamos volver a Alfea – Dijo Stella seria – No tiene caso seguir aquí si ella está aquí también

Volvamos a Alfea – Dijo Bloom sonriendo levemente – Si es lo que quieres

~ Comentarios:

- camuusmiler27: Supongo que es interesante y dramático, le pone color a la historia aksjkasjkj Emily y Henry, bueno ya se sabe que ha sucedido y no es porque estuvieran enojas ni nada por el estilo, aksskaj son tiernos.

- LeighAnneLM: Aaaww me encanta PLL es una de mis series favoritas, ya voy ya en la quinta temporada y estoy esperando a que siga en Enero. El calor que hay es horrible. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no he visto los nuevos capítulos de la 6ta temporada porque prefiero esperar a que salgan en español... en unos años más T.T kasksjksj :s Las transformaciones solo las he visto a medias como aparecen en el trailer nada más. La Dama Oscura volvera a hacer su aparición jeje y sobre lo de Ty, sí, es el mismo que aparece en _El Camino de la Luz IV_

Bien eso es todo por hoy y espero que les haya gustado. Ha sido un capítulo bastante relajado y realmente no ha tenido problemas en sí... hasta el siguiente capítulo (6)

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	4. Chapter 4: Cara a cara

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 4:_  
_

Cara a cara

.: Bella :.

Entre en la cocina con una bolsa de harina y la deje sobre un mesón. Emily había saco una docena de huevos y los dejo sobre la mesa, luego Rose acercó un tazón vacío. Mire a las chicas con una sonrisa y luego busque la mantequilla en el refrigerador.

– No entiendo por qué no podemos hacer otra cosa – Se quejo Rose.

– Hacer panqueques será divertido – Sonreí – Además lo prometiste

– Ya sé, pero... ¿pero qué estás haciendo? – Mire a Emily al igual que Rose. Ella nos sonrió inocentemente mostrando los dientes y escondiendo las manos en la espalda. Note el microondas encendido.

– Nada – Sonrió.

– ¿qué hay en el microondas? – Fruncí el ceño intrigada.

– Nada –

Mire a Rose y asentí con la cabeza, ella tomo a Emily del brazo y la alejo del microondas.

– ¿estás calentando un huevo en un microondas? – Dijo Rose sorprendida – ¿es duro, cierto?

– Sí – Dijo Emily con una mueca – Es duro

– Esta crudo, ¿verdad? – La mire como si fuera obvio.

– Tal vez – Agacho la mirada.

– Emily si pones un huevo crudo a una temperatura muy alta el huevo va a... –

¡Bam! Ahí llego el huevo. Mire el microondas sorprendida, ¡Había explotado el huevo! Emily nos miro nerviosa y luego levanto un dedo con una sonrisa enseñadora de dientes e inocente. Se dio la vuelta.

– ¿explotar? –

Mire con cara de ser obvio. Emily nos sonrió nerviosa y luego abrió los ojos preocupada. Cubrió el microondas parándose frente a él y miro la puerta de la cocina. Me di la vuelta y vi a Stella cruzada de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja mirando a Emily.

– ¿qué hiciste? –

– Ahm... Por Dios, Rose, ¿qué has hecho? ¿acaso no sabes que si pones un huevo crudo en un microondas a una temperatura muy alta puede explotar? –

Tanto Rose como yo miramos a Emily indignadas. Stella nos apunto con un dedo y luego mando a Emily lejos. Abrió el microondas y nos miro molesta. Minutos después nos encontrábamos limpiando el desastre de Emily mientras Stella se limaba las uñas sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

– Mejor duerme con los ojos abiertos porque pienso hacerte daño mientras duermes – Entrecerré los ojos mientras le entregue a Emily un paño.

– Ay, por favor, como si alguien supiera que iba a explotar –

– Repacemos. Ustedes iban a cocinar... y explotaron el microondas – Dijo Stella sin mirarnos – ¿en qué pensaban?

– Primero no explotamos el microondas, fue un huevo dentro del microondas – Dijo Emily.

– Y segundo fue idea de Emily, nosotras ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta – Dijo Rose mirando a Emily molesta.

– Tiene toda la razón, fue culpa de ella – Dije asintiendo.

– Cero respeto a mi persona – Emily frunció el ceño.

– Dejen de quejarse y sigan limpiando – Dijo Stella despreocupada mientras seguía limándose.

Gruñí antes de lanzarle a Emily un trapo mojado en la cara, ella me miro molesta y comenzó a limpiar el microondas. La verdad es que esa chica cada día nos mete en problemas sin que nosotras nos demos cuenta. ¿Acaso no piensa detenerse algún día?

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio estaba torcida mostrándose misteriosa ante algo que pensaba hacer. Él no dijo nada, esperaba a que la persona enfrente reaccionara, pero no sucedía. Comenzaba a impacientarse, pero no lo demostraba, era mejor así. Intento no mostrarse impaciente por más tiempo pero no pudo ganarle a las ansias. La espera desespera.

– Caleb, estoy realmente ocupado ahora – Hablo por fin el Rey Radius sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía frente a él.

– Lo sé Majestad, pero he venido a hablarle de una incomodidad – Menciono tranquilamente el joven sonriendo – Se trata sobre una persona en el castillo

Por primera vez en diez minutos el Rey levanto la vista y observo al Príncipe fijamente pudiendo notar los rasgos de su rostro, su sonrisa y un moretón a la altura del ojo izquierdo. Lentamente entrecerró los ojos confundido e intrigado.

– ¿qué te ha sucedido? –

– De eso quería hablarle. Un escudero, seguro que sabe de quien hablo, no puede controlar la ira por lo visto – Hizo un gesto de superioridad – Quería pedirle un favor. Sé que hay una pena de muerte, debido a que soy yo pero ese no es el tema. Quisiera hablarle de algo en lo que he estado pensando

– ¿se relaciona con el golpe que Brandon te ha dado? – Hizo una mueca incrédulo – Realmente me resulta poco convincente que te agrediera así como así

– Soy inocente – Sonrió – Vera Majestad, he pensado mucho en esto y realmente no creo que Brandon sea lo que el reino espera

– ¿qué estás queriendo decirme? – Frunció el ceño.

– Rey Radius, solo digo que un escudero no es lo mejor para la Princesa – Sonrió Caleb – No pretendo decirle como dirigir el reino y mucho menos en la vida de su hija, solo que me preocupa la convivencia que tenga con un... escudero

– ¿qué sugieres tú? – Pregunto el Rey observando intrigado, con una sonrisa, al joven Príncipe.

– Me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio, Solaria y Snowtown unidos como uno solo así como la luna y el sol en una ocasión – Una mueca con cierto desagrado se dibujo en el rostro del Rey de Solaria. Caleb sabía que no debía mencionarlo, pero merecía la pena si eso lo ayudaba a sí mismo en su plan.

– Puedo saber... en qué se relaciona esto con Brandon –

– Una pelea de espadas por la Princesa –

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Blandí una espada de la sala de armamentos a la cual el padre de Stella me había me había llevado. Hice una mueca y luego la deje en donde estaba, realmente no entendía mucho porque estábamos aquí y pese a que habían muchas espadas buenas ninguna se comparaba a la mía. Mire al Rey Radius y sonreí levemente.

– Son buenas, pero prefiero la mía –

– Eso pensé – Sonrió levemente mientras me daba la espalda y caminaba a una estatua grande. Un hombre portando una armadura dorada se hallaba sobre un pedestal, tenía las manos alzadas cargando una espada de forma horizontal. Él miro la espada.

– ¿por qué estamos aquí? – Pregunte tranquilo.

No tenía ni idea de cual iba a ser su respuesta, sé que probablemente no sea la gran cosa, pero su expresión era tan seria.

– Solo quiero que estés consciente de lo que sucederá –

– ¿sucederá? ¿qué sucederá? –

– Caleb me ha pedido la mano de Stella –

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido. Apreté los puños con fuerza.

~.~.~

Entre molesto en el comedor donde pude hallar a Stella junto a las chicas, me acerque a ella hecho una furia y cuando ella lo noto se sorprendió bastante. Estoy seguro de que no fue porque yo sabía aquello, sino porque ella no lo sabía. Estuve por decirle algo a Stella cuando vi a Caleb entrar, deje de lado a Stella y camine hasta Caleb.

– Realmente tienes agallas – Lo tome del cuello de la camisa. Su estúpida sonrisa reflejaba burla, este imbécil se burlaba de mí – ¿crees que te voy a dejar ganar?

– Hey, hey, hey – Sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro evitando que pudiera partirle la cara.

– ¿qué sucede? – Pregunto Stella preocupada.

– ¿qué qué sucede? – Mire a Stella y luego a Caleb – Sucede que mañana te partiré el rostro y esa estúpida sonrisa tuya cuando nos enfrentemos

– Brandon, ¿de qué hablas? – Pregunto Sky sin soltarme.

– Veo que el Rey ya te lo ha dicho – Sonrió Caleb levantándose del suelo con una sonrisa – No te preocupes, Brandon, solo quiero que sepas que estás cruzando los limites establecidos. Ni creas que te dejaré...

– Sabía que no tenías buenas intenciones – Apreté los puños.

– Brandon... –

Mire a Stella y luego a Caleb.

– Sucede Stella, que este desgraciado amigo tuyo nunca pretendió serlo... – Lo fulmine con la mirada – Le pidió tu mano a tu padre

– Caleb... – En la voz de Stella se notaba demasiado que estaba conteniendo el aliento – Eso...

– No pienso perder – Dijo Caleb antes de marcharse.

Gruñí enojado y luego me aleje de donde me encontraba. No sabía a donde irme así que fui a mi habitación, me deje caer en la cama pesadamente mientras lanzaba mil maleficios a Caleb. Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar.

– ¿Brandon? –

El dulce y suave sonido de la voz de Stella resonó por mis oídos, me senté en la cama y la mire a los ojos. Se notaba algo preocupada, camino hasta mí como si tuviera algo de miedo, claro que debía de tenerlo si hace unos minutos estaba hecho una furia y con ganas de matar a quien se cruzará de en mi camino. Se sentó a mi lado y me miro preocupada.

– Brandon... yo no sabía... – Intento decir con ciertas lagrimas en sus ojos – Te juro que no lo sabía y prometo que no dejaré que...

– Tu padre me dijo que Caleb había puesto una simple condición antes de pedir tu mano oficialmente, frente a miles y miles de personas – Dije algo molesto – Un enfrentamientos con espada

– No puedes hacerlo... – Dijo Stella preocupada – Olvídalo, no vale la pena

– Da igual. Lo pienso matar mañana – Dije apretando los puños – Le dije que se alejara de ti y no hizo caso, en lugar de eso prefirió entrar en la boca del lobo. No se saldrá con la suya

Stella no dijo nada. Nos sumimos en un silencio, ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los míos. Le sonreí levemente y luego la besé en la frente. Stella era todo para mí, tal vez yo no era un Príncipe y no podía llegar a darle nunca cosas como dinero o comprar lo que quiere, no tengo tales beneficios, pero la amo como loco y hasta ahora eso parece ser lo único que le importa. No le interesa si tengo dinero o no, solo le importa estar conmigo.

* * *

.: Henry :.

Me encontraba recostada en el _chaise longue_ de madera barnizada café clara y tela blanca, estaba jugando un vídeo juego portátil cuando en la habitación entro Drew con un tono de piel tan blanco que parece haber visto un fantasma. No quite la vista de mi juego, seguía presionando todos los botones para lograr ganar la pelea.

– ¿viste un fantasma? – Pregunte sonriendo.

– Deberías asustarte – Dijo Drew apenas con aliento – Brandon se enfrentará a un tal Caleb

– ¿Caleb? Ese nombre no suena – Dije sonriendo al ver que estaba ganando – ¡Sí! Prueba eso cara de hojalata

– Presta atención, te pareces a Emily. Si Brandon pierde la batalla entonces Stella se casará con otro hombre lo que significaría que... –

– Ni Emily, ni yo naceremos – Quite la vista del vídeo juego y mire a Drew sorprendido, escuche unos sonidos y luego mire mi juego – Oh vamos, ¿perdí? Solo deje de jugar por un segundo

Drew rodó los ojos. Me puse en pie e intente respirar hondo para pensar en algo que no haga que me vuelva loco. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Brandon es fuerte y no vencerá.

– Creo que nuestro viaje al pasado cambio muchas cosas – Dijo Drew preocupado – Es por eso que no conocer a Caleb

– ¿de qué hablas? –

– Investigue Henry –

– Se nota que te encanta hacerlo – Rodé los ojos – Habla

– Al parecer el tal Caleb nunca conoció a Brandon y viceversa, Tanya y yo hicimos un análisis completo de la situación. Tu madre nunca lo menciono y ustedes nunca lo conocieron. Es ahora, porque nosotros viajamos y cambiamos el pasado, que Brandon lo conoció por primera vez –

– Estupendo, cambiamos el pasado y ahora arruinamos nuestro futuro –

– Nos queda el invento de Timmy – Dijo Drew sonriendo – No lo olvides

– Cómo olvidarlo – Me crucé de brazos – ¿has hablado con Emily?

– No, solo con Rose – Hizo una mueca – Ella se entero porque lo escucho por ahí

– Tengo que ver a Emily – Dije saliendo de la sala de juegos.

– Como eso fuera a ayudar – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Rodé los ojos mientras caminaba en busca de la raíz de todos mis problemas. Ella se encontraba en la cocina atada a una silla mientras Bella y Rose estaban cocinando. Levanté una ceja confundido y mire a Drew buscando una respuesta, pero él solo se encogió de hombros sin tenerme alguna.

– Necesitábamos cocinar y ya hizo explotar el microondas – Explico Bella.

Escuche un gemido y mire a Emily notando, recién, que traía una venda en la boca impidiéndole hablar. Me crucé de brazos pensativo mientras sonreía levemente, ella me miro confundida con una ceja levantada y se retorció en la silla.

– Hmm... se ve mejor así – Asentí. Ella me miro indignada mientras entrecerraba los ojos molesta. Sonreí levemente con orgullo por no ser yo quien estaba atado y más aún porque realmente se lo merecía.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Mire a Stella con una sonrisa leve, tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho mientras descansaba. Seguro que ella no tenía la intensión de causar problemas, sé que así fue, pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Yo no la definiría como loca o sin cordura, yo mas bien diría que Stella solo esta un poco inestable con respecto a sus emociones y estados, tanto que los lleva al extremo cuando no debería ser así.

Le acaricie la cabeza suavemente mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Grabándome en la memoria su bello rostro al dormir. No estaba seguro de que iba a suceder si yo perdía el encuentro, mucho menos de si ganaba, pero sé que no me iba a dar por vencido antes de empezar. Caleb seguramente no pensaba en lo que decía... no, estoy seguro de que así era, pero no me iba a dejar intimidar.

Stella realmente lo era todo. No iba a perderla y mucho menos sabiendo lo que me esperaba en un futuro a su lado. Emily y Henry. Nunca me arriesgaría a perderlos, sé que Stella tampoco.

Note como Stella comenzó a moverse acomodándose más junto a mí, acurrucándose y rodeándome con un abrazo tan fuerte que podría hacer que dejara de respirar. Sonreí levemente y la abracé con fuerza mientras me acomodaba también. La hora no me importaba, pero a ciencia cierta sé que debían ser entre las tres y las cuatro de la tarde, ni más ni menos.

Intente levantarme de la cama al cabo de un par de minutos y como note que Stella no me quería dejar ir, tome una almohada para sustituirme. Le sonreí divertido mientras retrocedía sin quitarle la vista. Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido para dirigirme en busca de alguien con quien hablar. No estaba seguro de donde ir así que decidí dar un recorrido solitario por el castillo mientras pensaba.

El padre de Stella me había dicho en que consistía la famosa pelea, o reto, así como también me permitió usar una espada de la armería, pero prefería usar la mía. Deseaba con ansias el día de mañana, todo lo que podía visualizar era la sonrisa sangrando de Caleb, en ese momento yo iba a estar tranquilo. Cuando lo viera estar al borde de la muerte si era posible. Sé que esos pensamientos eran macabros, pero ese sujeto ya me traía sin cuidados y sobre todo se estaba ganando un odio irreversible de mi parte.

La voz de Emily, a gritos, llego a mis oídos. No se escuchaba que estuviera bien así que decidí seguir el sonido que me guió hasta una sala en la cual estaba ella y Henry. Los mire con una sonrisa mientras ambos me miraron sorprendidos. Henry intento sonreír y me abrazo mientras Emily le lanzaba una mirada de ojos entrecerrados, casi como si intentará fulminarlo.

– ¿me he perdido de algo? –

– Solo de una pelea de hermanos – Se encogió de hombros Henry – Hey, ¿vas a pelear mañana? No es necesario, podemos hablar con el Rey. Será nuestro abuelo y créeme, nadie se resiste a la adorable Emily con una mirada de cachorrito. Es como maldición para nosotros mientras ella lo ve como una bendición

– Henry cierra tu boca – Espetó bruscamente Emily – Brandon, ¿por qué vas a pelear con él?

– Me reto –

– ¿Y? – Mire a Henry y me encogí de hombros sin saber que responder.

Lo cierto es que debí de hacerle oídos sordos a lo que sea que Caleb debía o quería decir, pero no pude. Cuando el padre de Stella me lo dijo sentí no solo rabia por querer la mano de Stella en matrimonio, sino porque el muy cobarde ni siquiera fue capaz de presentarse ante mí y retarme, prefirió esconderse.

– No tengo miedo si es lo que piensas – Sonaba despreocupado, y claro porque no me preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que sucediera. Da igual si él ganaba o no, ni loco pensaba entregarle a Stella como si fuese un trofeo. Ella era mía y de nadie más.

– Estoy pensando que ese chico podría matarlo – Dijo Emily cruzándose de brazos – Ni siquiera lo conocemos

Mire a Emily fijamente y fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo que no lo conocían? ¿Acaso nunca Stella lo presento? Eso podría significar que el pasado y el futuro habían cambiado definitivamente y podría ser todo un misterio desde ahora. ¿Cómo podía hacer frente a un futuro el cual ahora no solo yo lo desconozco (porque así debe ser) sino que también ellos lo desconocen?

– No sé como acabará esto – Lo murmuro, pero lo escuche. Ella estaba preocupada así como Henry.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Temprano por la mañana la voz de Celeste, una criada, me despertó y esa era su intención desde un inició. No sé porque le daban tantas vueltas al tema del enfrentamiento entre Brandon y Caleb, gane quien gane no van a influir en mi decisión de que hacer con mi futuro. No dejaría que Caleb se hiciera conmigo como un niño que anhela comer un helado o un dulce, yo no era un objeto y con respecto a Brandon, me daba igual porque acepto, sigue siendo como si ambos me tratarán como un trofeo.

No estoy segura de que hora era cuando me despertó, pero sé que temprano ya que mis parpados se habían negado a abrirse hasta que una jarra de agua me cayo encima. Yo había fulminado con la mirada a Celeste quien me miro asustada, pero no dijo nada más, apenas si se disculpo. Gruñí mientras me terminaba de vestir.

Estaba cansada, con sueño y con tentadoras ganas de volver a la cama. Me observe en el espejo por unos segundos, ni siquiera me di cuenta del vestuario hasta que me vi reflejada. Sentí un vuelco en el estómago, algo me tentaba a vomitar. Nauseas. El vestuario me cayo mal en cuanto lo vio, no por verme mal sino por un mal recuerdo y parecido. Quise quitarme el cuero negro de encima enseguida y tome mi habitual vestido naranjo con morado.

Pese a que me había cambiado de ropa no podía dejar de recordar aquel atuendo en mi cuerpo. La imagen en mi cabeza era tan clara que no solo estaba en mi cabeza, sino que reflejada frente. Su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, la pose maliciosa y las alas en su espalda. En todo sentido era ella.

– Ella sigue viva – Coloque mi mano en el espejo sabiendo que el reflejo también lo haría. Podía sentirlo quemar en mi pecho, era real. Allí estaba, reflejada frente a mí – Ángel

Como si estuviera frente a mí, no había espejo, no había nada que nos separará. Era ella y yo, las dos en la misma sala la una frente a la otra con una sonrisa. Imitaba mis movimientos hasta que el espejo desapareció y luego comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, pero no parecía viva... sino muerta.

– No morirá porque sigue siendo parte tuya – Su voz, aterciopelada con un tono sensual y siniestro, recorrió mi canal auditivo para llegar a mi cerebro. El espejo apareció frente a mí y junto al reflejo ella estaba allí. Su sonrisa clara demostraba que no había venido a jugar, ni siquiera porque no se había presentado frente a mí, solo venía a volverme loca.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla y pese a todo ese tiempo jamas había imaginado que haría cuando la tuviera enfrente, técnicamente no estaba frente de mí ya que se relajaba en un espejo, pero estaba a mí lado, con sus manos en mis hombros y su boca cerca de mi oído.

– No pienses en ella como alguien que murió, porque no es así – Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Seguirá viva... atormentándote, porque sabes que en lo más profundo... tú tienes un lado tan malo y cruel como todos. Corre por tus venas y es una herencia... puede que una vez lo bloqueaste, pero yo he avivado el fuego, así que no desaparecerá...

Qué hacer ahora, no tenía ni idea. Jamas pensé en como reaccionar o que hacer cuando ella estuviera frente a mí, debí de hacerlo. No imagino que sea irreal porque puedo sentir su suave tacto, un tacto tan suave como áspero. No imagine que la vería tan pronto ¡No sabía que decirle!

– ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato? –

Se burlaba y yo estaba demasiado asustada como para poder pronunciar unas simples palabras. ¿Dónde quedo mi valentía? Seguro que sí, mi lengua se la pudo haber comido un gato. Trague saliva y me di la vuelta para quedar por fin, frente a frente, cara a cara. Ella me sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

Yo no entendía en lo absoluto a esta mujer. Podía ser tan cruel y mala como quería y a la vez me ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba, como con Ángel. Ella la destruyo. No, no debí recordar eso. Las imágenes de la Dama Oscura matando a Ángel se esparcieron por mi mente, mis ojos solo podían visualizar aquel acto cruel de matanza.

– Seguro que sí – Bajo la mirada por unos segundo. Tenía mi oportunidad de poder salir corriendo en busca de ayuda, pero ni siquiera mis pies se movieron. Ella se cruzo de brazos esperando a que hiciera algo o dijera algo, pero como yo no me atreví a hacer alguna de las dos soltó un suspiro pesado.

A un paso provocativo se sentó en mi cama de piernas cruzadas mientras me examinaba con la mirada. Me miro de reojo como si buscará algo en mí. Hizo una mueca de extrañeza y luego sonrió como si encontrara un tesoro.

– ¿cómo es que se parecen tanto? – Pregunto al aire. No a mí, solo al aire – Una joven hermosa... seguro que tú también lo soñaste

Fruncí el ceño confundida sin saber a que se refería. Resoplo frustrada.

– Ella era una joven inteligente, pero no fue lo suficiente para mí. Pude controlar su mente y sus emociones, no tuvo más opción que dejarse envolver en mis brazos oscuros y ceder a lo que quería –

Presentía que sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando, pero a la vez me sentía confundida por no tener ya una idea de quien era. Daba vueltas y vueltas y no encontraba la respuesta. Ella me sonrió levemente mientras resoplaba y se levantaba de mi cama. Se me acerco con una sonrisa.

– De no ser por sus ojos y por la diferencia de edad... podrían ser gemelas –

¡Respuesta automática! Era la princesa de la historia que mi padre me había contado. ¿Cómo sabe ella eso? Hmm... claro, la princesa fue llevada por una mujer a un mal camino. No dudo que haya sido la Dama Oscura, además ella apareció en mi sueño así que es un voto a favor de ella, pero hay algo que me inquieta y es saber como ella también lo sabía. ¿Lo soñó como yo? ¿me causo ella el sueño? ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

Estaba a dos segundos de atreverme a hablar para preguntarle cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Bloom me sonrió alegremente, volví a mirar a la Dama Oscura y ella había desaparecido tan rápido como una pelusa vuela al ser soplada, en el espejo me reflejaba yo y no Ángel.

– ¿lista? –

Asentí con la cabeza negándome a hablar por ahora. Quería pensar un poco en lo sucedido ahora. Llegamos al campo de batalla, una arena tan grande como una cancha de fútbol. Desconocía los metros de ancho y largo, pero imaginaba que superaban los veinte metros o tal ves estaban por ahí nada más. Brandon se encontraba en la arena con la mirada puesta mí, no desmostaba emoción de felicidad al verme o rabia por pelear, de hecho estaba inexpresivo.

Camine hasta donde estaba mi padre y me senté a su lado dándome una mirada preocupada. Él solo sonrió levemente y poso la mirada en Brandon mientras yo observaba a Caleb. No recuerdo que tanto sabe usar la espada, ni siquiera recuerdo que alguna vez la haya empuñado o blandido, dudo que lo haya hecho. Me sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta de que yo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y apenas Brandon noto esto lo fulmino con su mirada. Aquí podría haber sangre y yo me sentía como una estúpida.

.: Brandon :.

Saque mi espada en cuanto tres campanadas sonaron avisando que pronto comenzaría el combate. Mi reflejo se notaba claro así como los recuerdos.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_– Personalmente no me agrada la idea de que ésto se lleve a cabo – Comentó el Rey Radius serio._

_– ¿entonces por qué ha aceptado? –_

_Me miro fijamente. No sé bien en que pensaba, pero al juzgar por como me miraba seguro que pensaba en la respuesta de lo que había preguntado. Él cerró los ojos suavemente y sonrió._

_– Porque quiero ver que tanto quieres a mi hija – Me miro – Si realmente lo vales lucharas y no te darás por vencido_

_– Yo la amo y no necesito hacer ésto para demostrárselo. Ella lo sabe y anda va a cambiarlo –_

_– Sí, ella lo sabe. No lo dudo. Pero yo no lo sé. Ya te dije que podría aceptarte como su novio y posible esposo, pero no he dicho que me hayas demostrado cuanto la amas –  
_

_– He arriesgado mi vida para salvarla en numerosas ocasiones. ¿Realmente piensa que lo hago por hacer y no por amar? –_

_– Tú solo recuerda una cosa... dos de tres – Me miro fijamente – Solo dos de tres, no dejes caer tu espada_

_~ Fin del Flash Back ~_

No estaba seguro cual era el juego del padre de Stella, porque yo sé que sabe cuanto amo a su hija. Lo sé. Lo que no entendía es porque teníamos que montarnos en una época medieval para tener la mano de una chica, es decir, es el siglo XXI. No necesito esto.

Apreté los puños sin quitarle la vista a la espada, una sonrisa me llamo la atención y fue lo único capaz de quitar mi vista de esa espada. Noté la sonrisa forzada en el rostro de Stella, era obvio que no quería que yo hiciera ésto.

– Si quieres podemos escapar juntos – Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida – Lo que sea para que no lo hagas

Mire a Stella serio y negué con la cabeza. No era un cobarde y no iba a arrancar solo porque ella tenía algo de miedo. Si pudiera arrancar lo haría, lo que sea para irme con Stella, pero no me iba a largar cuando tenía a ese idiota enfrente de mí, además el padre de Stella quería que le demostrará cuanto la amaba y aunque no es la mejor forma le iba a demostrar que no era un cobarde y no iba a permitir que Caleb me la quitara.

– Brandon... –

– Stella, no huiré – Clave la mirada en Caleb – Voy a derribarlo

– No quiero que lo hagas, lo sabes bien –

Suspire.

– Lo siento, pero lo haré –

Ella gimió algo molesta y luego me abrazó. Sonreí un poco. Cuando la batalla comenzó tanto Caleb como yo nos mirábamos de una forma desafiante. Yo no iba a perder y él tampoco, pero eso no significaba que me diera por vencido.

Caleb saco su espada, una muy extraña ya que era circular, larga y con punta redonda en el final, con un manco pequeño. Note la posición de sus pies y la forma en como agarraba la espada con una mano. Él es esgrimista, su espada era un florete.

Escuche un gong sonar. Con fuerza y decisión me acerque a él para golpearlo con mi espada, pero logro esquivarlo. Que cretino. Blandí la espada por sobre su cabeza, pero tampoco le hizo daño ya que se agacho. Intento atacarme por un costado con la espada así que yo use la mía como si fuese un escudo. Pensé en atacarlo por un costado también, pero decidí que lo mejor era desequilibrarlo para así quitarle la espada. Use mi espada para hacerle creer que lo iba a golpear en las rodillas y cuando él se echo hacia atrás perdiendo un poco el equilibrio aproveche para derribarle la espada.

– Punto para Brandon –

Sonreí mientras me alejaba un poco. Al parecer tenía habilidades en combate, pero solo de esgrima, lo que no es tan bueno para mí porque la idea del esgrima es que no te toquen con la espada y eso él lo sabía hacer bien. Apreté los puños con fuerza antes de mirar a Stella que me sonreía.

– Has tenido suerte –

– Eso ya lo veremos –

Nuevamente sonó el gong para empezar el segundo round. Solo tenía que ganar éste y terminaría el reto, pero lo que sucedió no me lo esperaba. Caleb se movía tan ágil y fluido, no esperaba que en cosa de segundos mi espada cayera al suelo, casi ni tuve tiempo de esquivar sus ataques. Tras haber dejado caer la espada avisaron que el punto era Caleb.

Gruñí molesto mientras tomaba mi espada nuevamente. Tenía tantas ganas de romper ese florete. Estábamos por iniciar el tercer y último round, el que decidía todo. Lo mire fijamente preparado para el tercer round. Sonó el gong y me acerque a Caleb, pero una bola de fuego se nos apareció en el medio. Levante la vista y vi a Athan.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? –

– ¡Athan! –

Caleb tuvo suerte de salir humillado solo porque Athan hizo acto de presencia. Apreté los puños con la intensión de atacarlo y así fue, por unos segundos, ya que unas criaturas de hielo se pusieron en el camino y me bloquearon el paso. Pude escuchar la voz de Sky advirtiendo a los chicos que comiencen a sacar sus espadas y a Bloom gritarle a las chicas que se transformaran. Junto a Athan las Trix hicieron acto de presencia también, ellas se dirigieron a las Winx mientras a nosotros nos dejaban a las criaturas de hielo y al mismo Athan. Tenía la intensión de atacarlo, pero él lograba evadirme con facilidad colocando a una de esas criaturas en medio.

– ¡Stella! –

La voz de Flora hizo resonancia en mis oídos, me gire a mirarla y la vi paralizada en su asiento sin haberse transformado. Detrás de ella estaba la Dama Oscura con una expresión sonriente, algo le decía a Stella y ella parecía algo asustada. Salté el muro que separaba los asientos de la arena y corrí escaleras arriba para atacar a la Dama Oscura. Ella me miro y alzó la mano mostrándome la palma de su mano. No sé que sucedió, pero mis pies dejaron de moverse a mitad de camino.

Algo le dijo a Stella que ella abrió los ojos como plato y la miro sorprendida. Por primera vez se levanto y retrocedió nerviosa, pero Akane se puso detrás de ella para evitar que arrancara. ¿Es que acaso toda la banda del mal iba a presentarse? Solo faltaba el pajarraco aquel y Shadow.

No sé que estaba sucediendo entre ellas tres, pero sé que Stella lo estaba pasando mal. Tome mi pierna derecha con mis manos e intente levantarla, pero parecía pegada al suelo. Gruñí molesto sacando una daga para luego lanzarsela a Akane para que soltará a Stella. La daga le dio en el dorso de la mano y justo como lo pensé, soltó a Stella mirándome enojada. Me devolvió la daga y está me rozo por la mejilla izquierda causando un cortó. Gemí adolorido y luego mire enojado a Akane.

– ¡Suéltala! –

– Ni lo creas – Dijo Akane sonriendo – Yo vivo de sus pesadillas

Recordé aquello como si fuese una frase enmarcada en su frente. Claro que vive de las pesadillas de Stella. Akane la había encerrado durante un tiempo en su mente y la controlaba para que ella fuese mala. Odiaba ese maldito momento como si hubiera sucedido tan solo ayer. Stella estaba lastimada y asustada por su culpa. Yo odiaba a Akane por eso.

Stella no se transformaba, no se inmuto de hecho. Seguía allí mirando a la Dama Oscura con una expresión sorprendida como si eso pudiera ayudar a detenerla. Intente quitarme del hechizo al que estaba sometido cuando vi a Musa atacar a la Dama Oscura y a Layla tomar a Stella de los brazos para sacarla de ahí. Gracias a las chicas Stella estaba lejos de la Dama Oscura.

La Dama Oscura, como era de esperarse, le molesto que Stella se haya alejado, pero lo sorprendente es que no hizo nada para evitarlo. Ella me miro molesta y apretó su mano en un puño, sentí mis pues quemar y luego la agito bruscamente. Entonces sentí que mis pies eran liberados y podía moverme sin interrupciones, tome la daga del suelo y la lancé al ver a Timmy siendo sujetado por una criatura. La daga se le clavo en la cara y libero a Timmy quien me sonrió y luego acabo con ella.

Cuando volteé a ver a la Dama Oscura con espada en mano solo me encontré con Athan que de la nada había aparecido. Intente atacarlo pero me bloqueo con aquellas garras que lo hacían lucir como Wolverine. Solo me sonrió y luego separo el choque de armas de forma brusca para luego colocar su mano en mi pecho, lo mire confundido pero antes de darme cuenta salí disparado hacia atrás chocando con todo lo que estaba en el camino hasta terminar incrustado en la pared como una joya en la tierra.

– Auch... –

Fruncí el ceño mientras intentaba quitarme de ahí. Me pase una mano por el hombro ya que no podía tocar mi espalda y estaba demás decir que sentía un dolor abominable en ella. Mire el rastro que dejo mi cuerpo tras ser empujado y pude notar que debían ser de unos siete a nueve metros, es bastante si me preguntan.

Baje a la arena para acercarme a Stella, pero solo conseguí enojarme al ver a Caleb con ella. Al acercarme lo apunte con la espada en una mano y mi otra mano en mi hombro derecho. Él me apunto con su florete también.

– Brandon... – Stella me abrazo con fuerza logrando que bajará el arma – No es momento para que se peleen entre ustedes

Ella tenía razón, no era el momento. La mire con una leve sonrisa y la besé en la frente mientras ella me abrazaba con más fuerza. Estaba temblando un poco así que supe que paso un susto terrible. No esperaba menos si la Dama Oscura y Akane se le aparecieron. Las chicas lograron mandar lejos a las Trix y en tanto a lo que se refiere de Athan, él escapo sin decir nada. La Dama Oscura sonrió antes de irse al igual que Akane. Cobardes.

– ¿qué sucedió? – Pregunte mirando a Stella esperando saber que le había dicho ella.

– Dios, tu mejilla – Me cambió el tema acariciando con cuidado la herida – Puede infectarse

– Te hice una pregunta – Intente no sonar ni serio ni rudo, pero se me hizo imposible ya que así fue salió mi voz. Stella se congeló sorprendida y luego retrocedió – Lo siento

– Vaya – Contuvo el aliento – No esperaba...

– Lo siento, pero estoy preocupado – La tome de la mano – ¿qué paso?

Se mordió el labio dudosa y luego abrió la boca para decir algo. Justo antes de poder explicarme las chicas llegaron a nosotros interrumpiéndonos. Intente no mostrarme molesto, pero fue casi imposible, de todos modos pase desapercibido. Tras haber comprobado que todos los habitantes que habían venido estaban a salvo Stella hablo con su padre a solas.

– Me parece que te has salvado por suerte – Dijo Caleb sonriendo orgulloso.

– Aléjate de ella sino quieres que te mate – Dije molesto sin quitarle la vista a Stella.

– No me interesa – Dijo simplemente – Ni siquiera si me acerco a ella o no

Lo mire ceñudo. ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Le importa Stella o no? ¿La quiere o no? ¿Se quiere casar con ella o no? ¿Qué diablos trama en realidad?

* * *

.: Stella :.

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras me acercaba a Brandon con una fuente de agua, un trapo y unas vendas con cinta. Lo mire preocupada mientras él me sonrió despreocupado. Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor esperando a que yo apareciera.

– Usa la silla, te van a matar si te ven ahí –

– Que estrictos –

Rió entre dientes y se sentó en la silla que estaba apoyando los pies anteriormente. Le sonreí tranquilo y deje la fuente en la mesa, luego tome el paño y lo humedecí un poco para luego tomar el mentón de Brandon con una mano y pasar el paño por la herida levemente. El gimió un poco.

– Eso duele –

– Lo sé – Me mordí el labio – Lo siento

– Está bien – Sonrió con una mueca de dolor – No arde tanto

– Eres un tonto. No puedo creer que hayas lanzado la daga sin pensar en que ella te la podía devolver –

– Tenía que hacer algo, ella te estaba lastimando – Su mirada paso a ser firme – Por mí ojala le hubiera dado en el rostro también o mejor aún... en el corazón

– No es vampira – Reí entre dientes.

– Ni interesa mucho aquello –

Deje de limpiar la herida y luego tome un algodón para limpiarla un poco, después le puse una gasa y la asegure con una cinta. Brandon abrió la boca un poco y movió la mandíbula.

– Es incomodo –

Torcí los labios y asentí lentamente, tome asiento frente él y le sonreí un poco moviendo a un lado la fuente.

– Gracias por salvarme –

– No fue nada y de hecho de no ser por Layla y Musa quizás seguirías ahí o peor aún –

– Pero tú me quitaste a Akane de encima –

Brandon sonrió un poco. Yo tenía mi mano derecha sobre la mesa y él la entrelazo con la suya.

– Sigue siendo incomoda – Se me acerco y me besó suavemente en los labios por unos segundos – Pero mientras pueda besarte todo estará bien

Reí divertida y me puse en pie.

– Vamos, quiero ver que Emily y Henry estén bien –

– Ahora que lo dices ellos no estaban en la arena –

Salimos del comedor para ir en busca de los chicos cuando me encontré con mi padre, él nos sonrió un poco y se llevo a Brandon lejos. Temí por un instante que quisiera hacerle algo, pero aleje esos pensamientos sacudiendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente.

Entre en la sala de juegos donde imagine que encontraría a Henry, prácticamente él vivía allí ahora ya que le encantaba esa sala. No era sorpresa verlo sentado en el_ chaise longue_ jugando con una consola portátil. Ni siquiera me noto.

– Hey, Henry – Me acerque y le sacudí el cabello – ¿Cómo estás?

– Llevo toda la noche y toda la mañana aquí jugando – No despego la vista – ¿Qué quieres?

Lo mire de reojo y note que estaba cansado, mire el juego y luego a él. Tome el juego escuchándolo quejarse y lo apague, grito molesto porque le había borrado una partida o algo por el estilo.

– Basta de juegos –

– Pero, pero, pero... ¡UHG! ¡NO PUEDES QUITÁRMELO! –

– Puedo y lo haré – Deje el juego en lo alto del mueble – Has jugado con eso desde ayer, imagino que ni siquiera has dormido y además ni hablar de que no te presentaste hoy a ver a Brandon en la arena. ¿Alguna otra objeción que quieras hacerme?

– No tienes derecho – Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sé que lo que voy a decir nunca lo diría ni siquiera muerta, o al menos no aún, pero me parecía lo único lógico que podría decir por ahora y si alguien me lo preguntará seguramente lo negaría aún cuando no es la primera vez que lo diría.

– Sí, tengo todo el derecho porque soy tu _madre_ –

Henry me miro como si fuese un bicho raro.

– Ahora ve a descansar –

– Bien – Resoplo peinándose con la mano – Tú ganas

– Perfecto, ¿dónde está Emily? –

– No lo sé – Se encogió de hombros – Creo que debe de andar con Johan o quizás con sus amigas, no interesa de todos modos

– Me encanta como te preocupas por tu hermana –

– ¿Así como tú? –

Le di una mirada molesta y luego lo tome del brazo. Él se quejo un poco mientras lo llevaba a su habitación.

– Doce horas de sueño, ni más, ni menos –

– Ahora si actúas como mi madre – Musito molesto mientras entraba en la habitación.

Sonreí con orgullo y luego fui en busca de Emily. Logre encontrarla con Johan en los jardines, se notaban tan felices juntos así que no quise interrumpir, me basta con saber que estaba bien. Tras haber comprobado que ambos chicos estaban tranquilos fui a buscar a las chicas. Ellas me sonrieron en cuanto me vieron. Omitieron comentario alguno de sobre Akane y la Dama Oscura, lo que es bueno para mí.

La Dama Oscura había aparecido por primera vez en mi habitación y gracias a eso ahora le tenía terror a dormir allí, aunque si lo pienso bien podría aparecerse en cualquier lugar y momento. Tal vez mis ideas de quedarme aquí para "vacacionar" ya no eran lo mejor de lo mejor. Debería volver a Alfea donde podría estar más segura y lejos de la Dama Oscura y sus días de mi parentesco con la Princesa de Rojo.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? – Mire a Bloom y asentí con la cabeza – ¿Qué es?

– Deberíamos volver a Alfea – Jugué con los dedos de mis manos pese a que mi voz sonaba seria, estaba intentando parecer distraída para que las chicas no preguntarán por qué.

– Stella – Mire a Flora con una sonrisa leve – ¿Te sientes bien?

Obviamente que todas querían saber que había sucedido tras lo de la Dama Oscura. Yo no había comentado nada y ellas se habían limitado a darme mi espacio, pero sé que ellas confiaban en que yo les contaría cuando me sintiera lista.

– ¿Creen que soy débil ante la oscuridad? – Baje la vista y comencé a jugar con mi Anillo de Solaria – Es decir, si tuvieran que apostar a que viviría o moriría...

– Creo que eres perfectamente capaz de superar la oscuridad cuando te lo propones – Levante la vista a Bloom – Sé que te hemos dado tu espacio, pero ya no puedo más. ¿Qué sucede?

– No tiene caso seguir aquí si ella también lo está – Dije con un tono serio. Como nadie dijo nada yo baje la vista por unos segundos – No sé si sea lo mejor, pero en Alfea me siento más segura y lejos de Dama Oscura así que preferiría que regresemos; sin embargo no quiero arruinar sus vacaciones así que puedo irme yo sola y ustedes pueden quedarse

Hubo un silencio prolongado, como nadie dijo nada... de nuevo... decidí sonreír forzadamente y levantarme del sofá. Planeaba volver sola a Alfea y dejar a las chicas, pero la voz de Bloom me detuvo antes de alejarme.

– Volvamos a Alfea – Sonrió y las chicas asintieron – Si es lo que quieres

Sonreí levemente y asentí también. Mire mi reflejo en un espejo cercano, comencé a sentir una punzada en el corazón al darme cuenta de una cosa. Realmente nos parecíamos y ese parentesco me iba a traer problemas con la Dama Oscura.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno ha terminado el capítulo de hoy y sinceramente no me acuerdo mucho de la fecha anterior, es decir de la última actualización así que no asumiré si es atrasado o no... de todos modos yo sigo subiendo los fin de semana. Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y un saludo a todos ;)

**Próximamente: Alas para volar**

Bien, será sencillo, solo atraviesa los aros sin tocar uno solo – Dijo Nick sonriendo.

Sería mucho más fácil atravesar un campo minado – Musito Emily – Es imposible

¿Y ella es el futuro del mundo? – Pregunto Bella riendo.

¿Saben? Volar es muy sencillo y me sorprende que no sepan – Dijo Musa.

Bien, aquí voy... estoy lista... voy a comer – Dijo Emily dando la vuelta.

¿Te preocupa algo? – Pregunto Bella a Stella – ¿Problemas del corazón?

Problemas de luz y oscuridad – Respondió Stella.

¿Qué tiene ella que te interesa tanto? – Pregunto Shadow.

– Aquello que ocurrió hace miles de años... Stella irradia la energía de la Princesa –

¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? – Shadow la miro fijamente – ¿Acaso...?

La Dama Oscura me tiene mala – Dijo Stella de mala gana – Seguro que es eso

~ Comentarios:

- LeighAnneLM: Síiii me encanto ese capítulo, fue tan revelador wuaskjask Pasemos al tema del capítulo: Sí, Emily también paso a ser uno de mis personajes favoritos. Sí, Nabu aparece, lo he mencionado en el fics un par de veces, creo, pero recién estoy iniciando

- Citara11: Hmm podría pensarlo un poco así que no prometo nada. Un susto no es mala idea.

Termino el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente... que probablemente les traiga una sorpresa especial.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	5. Chapter 5: Regalo de navidad perfecto

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

Bueno antes de empezar quiero que sepan que este es un capítulo sorpresa especial, se saldrá un poco del contexto de lo que ha sucedido en el anterior capítulo y de lo que debería seguir en el siguiente aunque tendrán algunos "secretos" para los demás capítulos de este fics. Seguro que les gustará. Por lo tanto espero que les guste este capítulo.

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 5:

Regalo de navidad perfecto

.: Emily :.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras me sentaba en el brazo del sofá. Johan y David apenas habían entrado junto con sus espadas. Espere a que dijeran algo y ellos solo sonrieron. Antes de intercambiar miradas con Bella corrí a la ventana y me apoye con ambas manos para mirar al campus. Allí en medio había un hermoso pino, grande y reluciente, de hermosas hojas brillantes y casi podía sentir su aroma silvestre.

– ¡Es hermoso! –

Besé a Johan en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo disparada al campus. Llegue allí sintiéndome inundada por el aroma silvestre del pino. Era enorme y mucho más hermoso de lo que se veía por la ventana. Di un aplauso encantada.

– Vaya, no mentían con lo grande – Escuche a Bella detrás de mí.

– No – Respondió David despreocupado – Pensamos que lo mejor era uno grande, de esa forma sería más lindo.

– Es perfecto – Me di la vuelta y mire a Johan con una sonrisa – Esta será una navidad perfecta.

– Solo si no tenemos problemas con la Dama Oscura ni Athan ni nadie de esos – Se cruzo de brazos Bella – Ellos son tan malos que seguro nos arruinan la navidad este año

– Va a ser el primero que pasemos con ellos – La mirada de Johan se había posado en un lugar de la escuela. Yo la seguí para saber que estaba mirando y sonreí levemente al ver a las Winx hablar en el balcón de su dormitorio – Espero que no suceda nada malo

– Así es así que _tú_ entra en tu espíritu navideño y deja de molestar a los demás – Me apunto Bella de mala gana. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja divertida y ella se burlo entre dientes. Estaba por decirle algo por su entera desconfianza cuando decidí optar por callar.

– ¿Qué haremos? Necesita decoraciones – Dijo David sonriendo – Sería bueno que los demás estuvieran aquí

– Rose planea hacer la cena navideña – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – No me dejo hacerla a mí

– Sera por haber explotado el microondas – Murmuro Bella de mala gana.

La mire molesta y luego sonreí levemente mientras le daba un codazo suave.

– Debería estar buscando un muérdago –

– Eso no es mala idea – Dijo Johan con un tono coqueto. Sonreí.

– Puaj, dan asco – Dijo Bella con una mueca.

Le lancé una mirada inquisitiva ya que estaba segura de que ella pensaba en lo mismo que yo con el muérdago. Mire a la escuela y sonreí aun más sabiendo que eramos los únicos en ella, pues todos habían ido a sus casas para vacaciones.

– Lo bueno es que no tengo que comprar los regalos pues me asegure de hacerlo antes –

– No te lo creo – Rió Bella divertida – Vamos a ver a Rose

– Tengo prohibida la entrada a la cocina – Bufé.

Unos brazos me rodearon por la cintura. Me acomode un poco y le sonreí a Johan tranquila. Bella hizo falsa arcada y luego miro a David.

– Tal para cual –

– Me sorprende que sean novios, son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite – Le lancé un ceño fruncido a David quien solo sonrió sabiendo que tenía razón. En cierto punto la tiene ya que Johan es una persona calmada, demasiada, y en cambio yo... según amigos soy una persona energética y molesta. Pero aún así solíamos llevarnos bien, demasiado, sin contar las peleas por las diferente personalidad. Soy temeraria y él no.

– Iré a ver a Rose – Me sonrió con superioridad – ¿Vienes David?

– Suena bien –

Una vez que ambos se fueron yo hice una mueca antes de bufar. Johan rió entre dientes y me besó en la mejilla. Me hubiera gustado quedarme con él pero decidí entrar para ir a mi habitación. Tenía todos los regalos comprados y no había nada fuera de su lugar. Y ya que no había nada que pudiera distraerme iba a ser tranquilita como Bella me dijo.

– Ah Emily, justo buscaba un conejillo de indias –

Me crucé de brazos y sonreí torcidamente mirando a Tanya tentadora.

– No me electrocutare, ¿verdad? –

Tanya guardo silencio. Suspire pesadamente. Ella me sonrió "inocentemente" y me entrego un casco planteado que tenía unas gafas para los ojos y un micrófono a un costado. Lo mire fijamente dándole vueltas y vueltas y luego sonreí levemente.

– Lo siento, Tanya. No puedo hacer de conejillo de indias por tentador que sea –

Le devolví el casco y ella me miro confundida.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Bella me pidió que no me metiera en problemas –

– ¿Le harás caso a Bella? – Me miro incrédula – ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza? Tú nunca le haces caso a ella por más exigencias que te hace

– Lo sé – me encogí de hombros usando un tono suave – Pero ya estamos en época navideña y lo cierto es que podría tener razón. No es necesario meterme en problemas y esto... – Apunte al casco – Tiene escrito la palabra «Problemas» en todas partes

– Vamos Em, necesito a alguien que lo haga por mí – Me miro con una carita triste. Negué con la cabeza – Por favor... Emy

Me mordí el labio inferior y suspire. Tome el casco a lo que Tanya sonrió. Trague saliva. No debo meterme en problemas, pero por lo visto soy un iman para ellos, no, ¿qué es lo peor que puede suceder?

Me puse el casco en la cabeza y vi todo oscuro. No podía ver en donde estaba ni lo que me rodeaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que exactamente hace? –

– Debería estar conectado con el futuro – Escuche la voz de Tanya – Deberías poder ver lo que está sucediendo allí

– Pues todo está oscuro – Meneé la cabeza intentando buscar algo. Gire mi cabeza a la derecha y ahí fue cuando apareció algo. Fruncí el ceño a la Dama Oscura sonriendo maliciosamente. No estoy segura de que estaba a haciendo, solo sé que se encontraba con una espada en sus manos. Junto a ella yacía un cuerpo tirado y lo cierto es que pensar en ese cuerpo me hacía estremecerme.

De pronto me sentí absorbida por el espació y el tiempo, era como si yo estuviera allí presenciando todo en vivo y en directo. Sé que si caminaba por los pasillos de Alfea era como caminar por la fría y desolada calle de Gardenia 20 años en el futuro, solo que mi cuerpo no estaba allí. La voz de Tanya parecía retumbar en las paredes, de una u otra forma yo no podía oírla más que solo murmullar cosas que no tenían sentido, no sabía nada.

Camine en dirección a la Dama Oscura. Ella se encontraba mirando su reflejo en la hoja de la espada, manchada de sangre. El cuerpo a su lado parecía ser de una mujer, pero no podía ver su rostro. Por alguna razón no sentía una buena espina por lo sucedido. Al haber llegado mire a la Dama Oscura, ella no me miraba a mí sino a la mujer en el suelo.

– Ma-mamá – Mi cuerpo tembló un poco. La Dama Oscura sonrió maliciosamente y tomo un collar que colgaba del cuello de la mujer a la cual yo había identificado como mi madre. El color de cabello era rubio, largo como el suyo y su tez brillante y suave, el color de los labios era suave, un ligero rosado que desprendía un aroma a sandía. Era mi madre. Extrañamente usaba un vestido rojo, largo y hermoso, con unos guantes negros de una tela transparentes de seda y un antifaz en su rostro.

La sangre fluía a grandes cantidades desde su pecho. Apreté los puños con fuerza y mire a la Dama Oscura molesta. Ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de mi presencia. Cuando intente tocarla todo lo que sucedió fue que mi mano atravesó su cuerpo. Hablando de cuerpos, el mío comenzó a sentirse débil hasta caer al suelo. Mis ojos se cerraron y para cuando volvía a abrirlos estaba recostada en un sofá.

– ¿Estás bien? – Moví la cabeza a un lado al sentir una mano en mi frente. Stella me miro preocupada.

– Estás bien – Sonreí levemente – Fue una pesadilla

Ella no comentó nada. Intente incorporarme en el sofá, pero mis brazos temblaban y no se podían mi cuerpo.

– Emily, lo siento tanto – Escuche a Tanya – Algo fallo y debió de haberte traído un mal o algo, te desmayaste

– Me duele la cabeza – Ignore la mano de Stella en mi frente.

– No tienes fiebre, pero lo mejor es que descanses – Sonrió levemente – Estaré aquí mismo por si necesitas algo

– Gracias – Cerré los ojos suavemente.

No escuche nada más. Sé que no me quede dormida ya que aún estaba consciente, sin embargo no sé si alguna de las dos abandono la habitación. Mi cuerpo dolía tanto como aquella vez que caí de la colina persiguiendo un conejo cuando tenía como siete años. Recuerdo que todo me dolía demasiado, pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de mi madre hizo que el dolor se detuviera. Ella no tiene poderes sanadores, pero su presencia era como una cura... justo como estaba sucediendo ahora mismo.

– Stella – Hable sin abrir los ojos.

– Dime... –

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Abrí mis ojos y solo la vi a ella, Tanya debió de haberse ido.

– Iba camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando te vi a ti y a Tanya – Sonrió dulcemente – Fue unos minutos antes de que te desmayaras

Sonreí levemente y me acurruque, a dolores, en el sofá. Ella me miro con una leve sonrisa y me acarició la cabeza.

– No le digas a Bella – Cerré mis ojos – Le prometí no más problemas por esta semana

– Descansa – Susurro Stella y acto seguido me besó en la frente. Fue entonces que todo se desconecto para mí.

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos pude ver el alba acercándose, me senté en el sofá y me estire con un bostezo largo. Mi vista se poso en la manda gris a cuadros blancos, que eran un poco más claro que el gris nada más, que estaba sobre mí cubriéndome del frío. Gire la vista y en la mesa de centro vi un cuaderno de dibujos con un lápiz encima, al lado un vaso de agua.

Me puse en pie, auqneu con un ligero mareo y tome el cuaderno de dibujos. Encontré un bello traje que consistía un abrigo rojo largo, unos jeans que llegaban un poco más abajo de la rodilla, unas botas que no superaban los tobillos (parecían unas chalas de tacón). Un cinturón negro y una polera blanca con diseños de lentes a un costado como diciendo: Yo soy la moda.

– Típico trabajo de Stella – Deje el cuaderno en la mesa y camine hasta el balcón para respirar aire fresco. El amanecer se acercaba cada vez más y podía decir a ciencia cierta que debían de ser entre las cinco y seis de la mañana. Me apoye de antebrazos en el barandal y baje la vista al hermoso pino que Johan y David habían cortado. Apenas tenía algunos adornos y por lo grande que era parecía ser muy complicado terminarlo. Me sorprendió un poco ver algunos paquetes envueltos debajo de el. Regalos.

Supongo que no me hacía mal entrar nuevamente. Posé la vista en el dormitorio y caí en cuenta de que me encontraba en el dormitorio de las chicas y no en el mío. Me pase una mano por el rostro y me senté en el sofá. Mala idea fue haber entrado ya que enseguida comencé a recordar los sucesos antes de haberme desmayado: el casco, la Dama Oscura, la mujer en el suelo, la sangre. Todo eso me revolvía no solo la cabeza, sino el estómago. Pensar que esa mujer podría ser mi madre y eso es lo que debería estar sucediendo en el futuro. No. No podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez eso sucedió y yo no la volvería a ver más.

Escuche una puerta abrirse y vi a Stella entrar en el dormitorio con un vaso de café. Me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada hasta que tomo asiento frente a mí. Antes de haber pronunciado esas palabras había mirado el vaso de café.

– Me sorprende que te hayas despertado –

Había sonado como una broma más que incrédulo. Lo cierto es que a mí también me sorprendió un poco, pero no comenté nada. No podía dejar de admirarla y pensar en lo sucedido. Stella era la viva imagen de la mujer que me ha cuidado por dieciocho años, y eso es obvio pues es mi madre, pero pese a los años sigue siendo igual que siempre. Su misma sonrisa, sus ojos, apenas si se le nota la edad.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Bebió un poco.

– Estoy algo cansada – Baje la mirada.

– Vuelve a dormir – Sonrió un poco. La mire fijamente a los ojos y asentí lentamente. Pese a que no tenía sueño intente dormir, pero se me hizo completamente imposible. Le di la espalda a Stella e intente dormir, pero nuevamente fue un fracaso.

– ¿Sigues ahí? –

– Sí –

Me di la vuelta para verla y note algo que anteriormente no había notado. Ella estaba cansada.

– Estuviste toda la noche despierta – Asegure. Ella asintió antes de beber un poco.

– Tienes un sueño pesado – Sonrió – Ni siquiera me sentiste todas las veces que salí del dormitorio

Sonreí un poco y me senté en el sofá. La mire confundida.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Pues mi sueño es ligero así que imagino que Brandon... –

– No, ¿por qué estás aquí todavía? – La interrumpí – Deberías estar durmiendo

– Eso iba a hacer – Se encogió de hombros – Pero comenzaste a moverte de un lado a otro, murmurabas mi nombre y parecías asustada así que le dije a Bloom que yo te vigilaría por la noche. Lo cierto es que solo vele tu sueño

– Ahm gracias – Sonreí levemente. Stella hizo un gesto de indiferencia y luego se me acerco – ¿Realmente estaba gritado tu nombre?

– Me gustaría saber por qué – Me acarició con suavidad el cabello – Me tenías preocupada

La mire sorprendida y acto seguido la abracé con fuerza. No podía contenerlo, no después de lo que vi. Ella parecía algo sorprendida y dudosa, pero al final me correspondió el abrazo con suavidad. Ahí estaba nuevamente ese calor maternal que tanto me gustaba. No entendía por qué ahora sentía esa sensación materna cuando estaba cerca de ella, antes no era así pero ahora sí y más aún si la abrazó.

– Tuve una mala pesadilla – Murmure preocupada – Perdóname haberte asustado

Ella no dijo nada. Peinaba mi cabello con sus dedos, suavemente.

~.~.~

Sucedía una vez al año. Era esa época que tanto amaba en la que podía pasar el día con mis padres y mi hermano en nuestra casa. Sí, no parece algo especial, pero en esta época lo era ya que no solo estábamos nosotros sino que pasábamos un rato en familia, intercambiábamos regalo y en ocasiones cantábamos canciones navideñas. Era una época del año grandiosa.

Cada año papá cocinaba un pavo delicioso y Henry solía ayudar a mamá a decorar la casa mientras yo, bueno, yo siempre vagaba en casa. Mamá solía tomarse todo el día para decorar la casa y Henry con gusto accedía a ser torturado con sus ideas. Era una época maravillosa. El personal en casa siempre tenía el día libre por lo que en cuanto mis padres se daban cuenta de mi vagancia normalmente me obligaban a ayudar a limpiar o decorar. Lo que sea menos doloroso yo elegía.

Sí, así era la vida antes de que un monstruo horrible se nos apareciera y arruinara nuestras vidas. En términos técnicos mis amigos y yo hicimos que esos monstruos (enemigos realmente) aparecieran, fue un accidente. De todos modos de no ser por nuestra culpa de ellos nosotros tendríamos nuestras navidades junto a nuestros padres y no en el pasado junto a quienes lo serán.

En cierto modo era muy agradable estar aquí junto a ellos. Ahora mismo podía ver a las Winx convertidas en hadas para poder decorar el árbol por completo. Era realmente divertido la forma en como lo hacían. Junto a mí, sentado estaba Henry. No prestaba mucha atención a lo sucedía ya que estaba ocupado con una carta. Tenía curiosidad, pero hasta el momento no me había atrevido a preguntarle.

A pesar de no poder estar con mis padres aún podía pasar la navidad con Brandon y Stella, además de mi hermanito claro. Lo cierto es que tenerlos aquí ha sido lo más reconfortarble de todo. Stella era una persona totalmente diferente en personalidad a mi madre. Ella es un poco inmadura pero a pesar de eso cuando se necesita es la persona más accesible... a menos que esté comprando ropa, lo cual no recomiendo molestarla. En cuanto a Brandon, era muy dulce con un carácter divertido e irónico. Pese a no ser mis padres, por completo, era mucho mejor estar con ellos que sola. Amaba a esos dos y sé que ellos a nosotros también, aún cuando le he hecho tantas bromas a Stella llega ponerse roja de la rabia.

– ¿Qué rima con Amor? –

– Dolor –

– Que lindo – Uso un tono sarcástico Henry – ¿Qué te sucede?

– Me duele el cuerpo aún – Lo mire tranquila – ¿Qué es eso?

– Una carta para Melody – Sonrió de oreja a oreja – Un regalo de navidad

Lo mire fijamente.

– ¿Sí... has comprado los regalos? – Levanto una ceja.

– Ah sí, por supuesto – Fruncí el ceño levemente – ¿Cómo tan desconfiado?

– Porque el año pasado dijiste lo mismo y era mentira. Los compraste a última hora y me regalaste una boa –

– Estaba a mitad de preció y se llamaba Ernie – Dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo – Deberías estar agradecido conmigo que ahora tienes una boa de mascota

– No, no es así porque luego de que ella y Méchant se pelearan mamá te mando a devolverla a la tienda, ¿lo olvidas? –

Sonreí un poco mientras levantaba la vista al cielo.

– Sí –

– Le tengo miedo a tu regalo de este año –

– Oye – Fruncí el ceño – He comprado regalos increíble este año. Mejor que hacer una carta a mano para mi novio

– ¿Qué le compraste a Johan? – Levanto una ceja.

– Un muérdago – Le sonreí divertida.

– Sí, mucho mejor que una carta – Rodó los ojos – Preferiría no saber que es lo que hacen cuando no estoy presente

– Nada – Le di un codazo suave – Johan es más santo que un ángel y en ocasiones tedioso como tú

– Yo no soy tedioso – Me miro ofendido.

Reí entre dientes y luego le sacudí la cabeza. Él me miro divertido y luego levanto una ceja.

– ¿Realmente le compraste un muérdago? –

– No – Sonreí divertida – Le compre una colonia y un llavero

– Que romántico para él – Dijo con sarcasmo.

Gemí.

– No sé que darle. Compre lo que me pareció lo más obvio –

– Intenta... hacerle algo a mano, son lindos los regalos a manos – Me sonrió Henry divertido.

– No, muy tonto – Dije sonriendo – Le pediré ayuda a Stella. Seguro que ha comprado algo increíble para Brandon

– Una bufanda – Dijo Henry despreocupado. Yo fruncí el ceño y él se encogió de hombros – Me llevo de compras para aconsejarle en algo para Brandon y termino comprando una bufanda

– ¿Solo eso? – Me sorprendí.

– Bueno, es de color verde con blanca. Es bonita y cómoda, además mando a hacerle un bordado con su nombre – Sonrió Henry.

– Vaya, eso debe de ser muy... lindo –

– Sigue pensando más en un regalo para Johan y si no, supongo que le va a gustar el regalo que le has dado. Recuerda que no es el regalo lo que importa, es la intención –

Lo mire molesta.

– ¿Por qué diablos no recordaste eso cuando te di la boa? –

– Porque casi me mata a mí – Se levanto de la banca y me miro fijamente – Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho y bastará

Henry se alejo de mí junto con su cuaderno y lápiz. Mire a Stella y sonreí un poco. Supongo que el regalo de Johan no es tan malo como parece, pero realmente tal vez debería comprarle algo más romántico como dijo Henry, aunque solo lo decía de broma. Pensándolo bien, conseguiré un muérdago.

Brandon se me acerco con un sonrisa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías decorando o al menos en la cocina ayudando con la cena –

– No, me vetaron de la cocina – Fruncí el ceño – ¿Qué hay de ti? Te encanta cocinar

– Ah, creo que solo puedo hacer dulces – Rió entre dientes.

– Pues mi tiempo eres un cocinero grandioso – Lo mire con una sonrisa – La comida que haces es... exquisita. Incluso a la boa le gusto

– ¿Boa? – Me miro sorprendido.

– Una larga historia – Sonreí – Por extraño que parezca es a la única que no le tengo miedo, pese a que odio las serpientes

– Ah, es por eso de Nabu – Asintió Brandon – ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la cocina?

– Ya te lo dije: me vetaron – Le recordé.

Brandon me sonrió y me empujo con el hombro suavemente. Hubo un silencio cómodo hasta éso...

– Stella me contó lo de ayer –

Me tensé. No quería contarle lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Estás bien? –

– Brandon, lo lamento –

Brandon me besó en la frente y me abrazo con fuerza. Yo lo mire sonriendo y me deje llevar en sus brazos. Al igual que con Stella podía sentir ese cariño paternal. No entendía a que se deben esas sensaciones, pero me encantaba sentirlas. Era como tener a mis padres conmigo. Al romper el abrazo me miro con una sonrisa, me besó en la frente y luego me hizo un ademan para ir a la cocina pero me negué a ir.

– Conseguiré un muérdago para Johan – Sonreí divertida. Me levante de la banca y me dispuse a ir a dentro cuando me encontré con Tanya. Enseguida le advertí que no probaría ningún invento suyo y ella se rió entredientes.

– ¿Qué viste? –

Apreté los puños.

– Como perdía a mi madre a manos de la Dama Oscura –

– Lo siento, hubo un problema con el invento y creo que dejo ver un miedo grande distorsionado – Me miro preocupada.

– Bueno – Sonreí – Por suerte solo es eso. No es que realmente la vaya a perder, me prometió que estaría para siempre conmigo

– ¿Sabes que algún día...? –

– No lo digas – Negué con la cabeza – Prefiero no pensar en eso. Por cierto, ¿qué le regalarás a Ophir?

– ¿Ophir? –

– Sí, regalo de pareja – Dije con tono obvio.

– Espera, no es mi novio – Negó con la cabeza – Y algo me dice que tienes un mal regalo para Johan

– Él será tu novio tarde o temprano, yo lo sé – Sonreí – Y más o menos. Necesito un regalo mejor para Johan

– Bueno, suerte – Sonrió.

Abrí la boca sorprendida mientras ella se alejaba. Ella no me ayudo en nada. Fruncí el ceño molesta y luego entre en la escuela. Me encontré con Faragonda y Griselda. Ambas me sonrieron tranquila.

– Eh – Sonreí – Señorita Faragonda, señorita Griselda, ¿cómo están?

– Perfectamente bien Emily – Sonrió Faragonda – Veo que están decorando el árbol

– Sin duda alguna tiene mejores modales que su madre – Sonrió Griselda. Le regale una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y luego busque con la mirada el hermoso árbol navideño.

– Será navidad maravillosa –

– Así veo – Dijo Faragonda sonriendo – Bueno, tenemos que salir así que los dejaremos unas horas aquí

– Estaremos bien – Sonreí.

– No te metas en problemas – Me miro de forma intimidante Griselda, sin embargo no consiguió el efecto deseado ya que solo sonreí.

Necesitaba una idea para el regalo perfecto para Johan así que decidí ir con la única persona en todo el mundo que lo conocía mejor que yo, Bella. Ella se encontraba con Melody terminando de envolver unos regalos navideños. Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y ella me miro esperando saber que quería.

– Necesito un regalo perfecto para tu hermano – Dije con suplica – Ayúdame

– Sabia que no habías comprado los regalos –

– Sí lo hice, pero mi hermano me dijo que era malo – Me deje caer en el sofá – Compre una colonia y un llavero

Bella me miro fijamente por un segundo y sacudió la cabeza.

– A mí me parece un buen regalo –

– A mí también, además tienes que recordar que no es el regalo lo que importa sino la intención –

– ¿Acaso te aliaste con mi hermano? – Pregunte de mala gana – Bella ayúdame, ¿qué regalarás a tu hermano?

– Un reloj – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No es nada importante

– Melody... ¿qué le darás a Henry? – La mire fijamente.

– Hhmmm... le escribí una canción y la grabe en un cd – Abrí la boca sorprendida y luego gruñí molesta – Bella, por favor dime que le darás algo increíble a David

– Le compre un marco para fotos digital y tiene todas las fotos que nos hemos tomados desde que eramos amigos hasta ahora que somos... novios – Se había sonrojado con la palabra novios. A ella todavía se le hacía algo extraño, pero se notaba le gustaba estar de novia con David.

– Eso suena grandioso – Dije apretando los puños – Diablos, debió de haberseme ocurrido primero

– Emily, el regalo de Johan está muy bien – Dijo Melody – ¿Mandaste a grabar el llavero?

– No, lo mande a hacer – Murmure.

– ¿Entonces? – Me miro sorprendida Bella – Es mucho mejor así

– Pero sigue siendo tonto – Gemí – Necesito una idea nueva para regalarle a mi novio o quedaré marcada como la peor novia del mundo

– ¿Qué le regalaste para su aniversario de dos años de noviazgo? –

Mire a Melody sorprendida.

– ¿Te refieres a algo en especial? –

– Emily, si le regalaste algo, ¿verdad? – Me miro Bella sorprendida – Es decir, obvio que sí ya que él te regalo aquel osito de peluche

– Ah claro que lo hice – Me mordí el labio inferior – Pero no me gusta mucho hablar de eso

– Emily, ¿qué le regalaste? –

Hice una mueca incomoda mientras me sonrojaba un poco. Bella me miro fijamente y luego abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– Oh Dios, tú le diste... – Intento decir.

– ¡NO! – Alcé la voz.

– No las entiendo – Negó con la cabeza Melody – ¿Qué le regalaste?

Nuevamente me mordí el labio inferior – Bella... no puedo decirlo delante de ella

– Ok cosas de adultos – Dijo de mala gana.

En realidad no es algo de adultos, pero me daba algo de vergüenza decirlo. Recuerdo ese día como si fuese ayer. Johan tenía una cena especial preparada, fue increíble porque había arrendado una cabaña frente a la playa. Había sido lo más romántico que habíamos tenido, aunque mi madre casi me mata al día siguiente cuando volví a casa, básicamente ella pensó que había perdido la virginidad y aparte que me pudo haber sucedido algo, volviendo al tema de la cita. Había sido fantástico y entre esa sorpresa Johan me regalo un osito de peluche pequeño, blanquito que decía Te Amo. Fue la primera vez que esas palabras aparecían en nuestra relación. No las dijo, pero podía sentir lo reales que eran.

Mi regalo no fue algo material, más fue lo que dijo que a él le encanto. Recuerdo que le dije un montón de cosas y entre ellas le dije que lo amaba y lo mucho que me gustaba tenerlo conmigo. Lo cierto es que a él le gusto mucho más que cualquier cosa material, estaba encantado. Aquella noche si pude haber perdido la virginidad... pero Johan es un completo caballero y eso hace que lo ame como loca.

– No... no le regale algo material – Trague saliva – Fue más bien algo que le dije que le encanto como un regalo. ¡Aunque yo pensaba en darle un ipod nuevo, pero él lo rechazo! – Sonreí inconscientemente – Dijo que lo anterior había estado perfecto y era lo que quería como regalo...

– No sé que le habrás dicho, pero por la forma en como sonríes si fue perfecto – Dijo Bella sonriendo – ¿Lo ves? a Johan le encanta cualquier cosa que venga de ti

– Menos un ipod – Rodé los ojos – Ya que no lo quise se lo regale a un viejito que estaba comprando unas cosas

Las chicas rieron entre dientes y yo también.

– Pero es diferente – Mire a Bella – Necesito un regalo mejor, no puedo darle nada que se comparé a eso y mucho menos algo que lo mejore. Necesito ayuda, por favor Bella, es tu hermano

– Pues no sé que más podrías darle – Se encogió de hombros ella.

Torcí los labios.

– Supongo que solo me queda una cosa por hacer – Me levante del sofá.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Melody.

– Investigar que me dará él a mí, así tendré una idea de que podría darle más o menos – Sonreí.

– Eso no te ayudará en nada –

– Silencio Bella –

~.~.~

No tuve tiempo de averiguar que me iba a regalar Johan. Todo se me había olvidado de un segundo a otro luego de que los labios de Johan se encontrarán con los míos. Todo lo que hacía era enredar mis dedos en su cabello rojizo mientras lo besaba con cierto tono subido de pasión. Debería de concentrarme más en mi misión de espía y no en mi relación.

– Me encantas – Me susurro él separando levemente sus labios de los míos – ¿Lo sabias?

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja y lo besé fugazmente en los labios para luego besarlo más prolongadamente. Johan me correspondió el beso.

– ¡Eh! – Me separé bruscamente al ver a Bella cruzada de brazos con una mueca – No besos en mi habitación

– También es mía – Reí entre dientes mientras Johan se sonrojaba un poco y se quitaba de encima mío. Nos encontrábamos en mi cama.

– Da igual. No los quiero ver aquí juntos y mucho menos camino a volverse más íntimos – Dijo Bella de mala gana caminando a la mesa de noche – Em, es enserio

Rodé los ojos y me senté en la cama.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Es mi habitación también – Dijo ella sonriendo – Johan, te has puesto como el color de tu cabello

Lo mire sorprendida notando que era cierto. Reí entredientes y él me miro algo apenado. Me sonrió tímidamente y luego salió de la habitación apenas despidiéndose. Mire a Bella molesta y le lancé un almohadón.

– Dijiste que ibas a descubrir que regalo te iba a dar, no a descubrir lo que había dentro de su boca – Dijo Bella devolviendome la almohada.

– Eso intente, pero él me besó en el lóbulo de mi oreja y me tentó – Hice un puchero – Ni siquiera me di cuenta de en que momento entramos en la habitación

– Emily, Johan te quiere pero no me parece que esto sea la manera correcta de demostrártelo. Serás mayor de edad, sí, es cierto, pero no es razón para...

– No lo haremos – Sacudí la cabeza – Él prefiere esperar al matrimonio

Bella me miro confundida.

– ¿Se van a casar? –

– No – Me sonroje – O bueno... en un futuro tal vez

Ella hizo una mueca indiferente y me sonrió.

– Supongo que te quedarás con ese regalo, ¿no? –

– No – La mire seria – No le daré ese regalo. Sé que soy mala para dibujar así que le dire a Stella que lo haga

– La idea de los regalos hechos a manos es que los hagan tus manos, no las de los demás –

– No me importa – Dije sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación.

Me sorprendí un poco al ver a Johan sentado en el sofá con la vista puesta en el suelo, se notaba algo mortificado. Me acerque a él y le sacudí el cabello con ambas manos, pero ni siquiera se inmuto. Le sonreí levemente y lo besé en la mejilla, tampoco reacciono. Fruncí el ceño y le di un zape. Ahí reacciono.

– ¡Eh! – Me miro molesto – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

– No me hacías caso – Me senté a su lado – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí – Sonrió. Me besó en los labios y luego se puso en pie – Debo irme, tengo que terminar de envolver regalos

Algo dentro de mí hizo clic. Me levante del sofá y mire a Johan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Regalos? –

– Sí y no, no te diré que te he comprado – Me toco la nariz con una sonrisa divertido – Tendrás que esperar hasta pasado mañana

– Oh por favor, al menos dame una pista – Le sonreí levemente.

– No lo creo – Me besó y se fue.

Torcí los labios y recordé algo. Entre en la habitación de golpe y sonreí emocionada.

– Tengo el regalo perfecto –

– ¿Enserio? – Levanto la vista de su libro. Bella me miro confundida – Dímelo o muestramelo

Metí la mano en una de mis tantas pertenencias y saque algo. Ella me miro confundida y yo le enseñe dos boletos parecidos a los de conciertos, solo que estos decían: Cupón por un abrazo gratis.

– ¿abrazos gratis? – Levanto una ceja – ¿Es tu grandioso regalo? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

– Los hice cuando tenía como cinco años, se los regalaba a mis padres aunque claro ellos no lo necesitaban del todo –

– Eso explica porque está escrito con crayon –

– Me rindo. Iré a ver a Bloom, seguro que ella le regalara algo especial a Sky –

– O... podrías rendirte de verdad y regalarle lo que ya tenías – Dijo Bella – Le va a encantar, confía en mí

– Adiós –

Salí de la habitación nuevamente y fui en busca de Bloom. Logre encontrarla en su habitación hablando con Flora. Sonreí levemente y me acerque a ambas.

– Necesito ayuda –

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Flora algo preocupada – ¿Algo malo?

– Más o menos – Asentí y mire a Bloom – ¿Qué le regalarás a Sky para navidad?

Bloom me miro con una sonrisa.

– Nada especial. Le he comprado una pulsera con medio corazón, tengo un juego igual –

– Sabía que eras demasiado cursi – Masculle. Mire a Flora y ella me sonrió.

– Compre una chaqueta –

– Eso no me lo esperaba –

Después de un completo fracaso decidí pararme a pensar en las ideas de cada una de las chicas. Bella pensaba regalarle a David un marco digital para fotos; Melody le escribió una canción a mi hermano; Henry le está escribiendo algo como un poema a Melody; Stella le compro una bufanda bordada a Brandon; Flora compro una chaqueta para Helio, algo sencillo e inesperado y Bloom le compro una pulsera a Sky con medio corazón. Todas tenían regalos perfectos y yo un simple llavero con una colonia. Tal vez debería ir a ver a Rose, ella seguro que le ha comprado algo maravilloso a Nick. Oh no, es cierto, no puedo. Estoy vetada de la cocina.

– Odio estar en esta posición – Dije de mala gana – Quisiera un milagro de navidad

– ¿Emily? –

Levante la cabeza hacia atrás y vi a Adela sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La típica sonrisa. Suspire pesadamente y le conté mi problema luego de que ella preguntará que sucedía. Ella, como todos, me dijo que el regalo estaba bien y a Johan le iba a gustar, seguro que sí le gustaría, pero quisiera algo mucho mejor para mi novio. Necesitaba hablar con un experto y ese experto iba a ser...

– Por favor, por favor, por favor – Me arrodille con las manos juntas y una mirada suplica ante Drew que me miraba divertido – Tienes que descubrir que le puedo regalar a Johan

– No sé porque te humillas así – Se rió divertido – Y mucho menos por qué vienes a mí

– Siempre espías a Rose así que... – Me encogí de hombros – Te doy cinco verdes

– Hecho – Sonrió Drew divertido.

Pase lo siguientes treinta minutos moviéndome de un lado a otro esperando a Drew. Él entro en mi dormitorio y me sonrió levemente. Espere una respuesta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero por desgracia se me borro cuando Drew dijo que Johan no había pedido nada especial. Obviamente me enoje con él y le pague la mitad nada más, se quejo un poco, pero al rato se aburrió.

– Necesito regalarle a Johan algo especial – Dije torciendo los labios – Me pregunto qué podría ser tan especial

– Un regalo hecho a mano –

Me di la vuelta y vi a Henry sonreírme.

– Me dieron que sigues pensando en el dilema del regalo perfecto. Emily, vengo a decirte que no tienes por qué hacerlo. A Johan le va a encantar –

– ¿Por qué me sigues diciendo un regalo hecho a mano? –

– Porque termine mi carta – Sonrió – A Melody le va a encantar

Torcí los labios. Tal vez Henry tenía razón. Lo que importa no es el regalo sino la intención que tiene. Probablemente era lo mejor. Me pase dos días torturándome con el regalo de Johan que incluso se me fue la hora. Cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y la fiesta navideña estaba por empezar. Me di una larga ducha y luego me vestí con un bello vestido a rayas rojas y negras brillantes con un solo hombro ya que pasaba por debajo de la axila. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón y fui a ver a los demás.

Entre en el salón de Alfea y sonreí de oreja a oreja al ver el hermoso pino dentro y en el medio de la sala. Decorado con las luces más hermosas, las guirnaldas más coloridas, las pelotas más brillantes y una bella estrella dorada. Junto a el, debajo, habían muchos regalos. Me acerque a Stella que se encontraba sentada en un sofá abrazando a Henry con fuerza y hablando con Brandon.

– Hey, pensamos que te ibas a perder las festividad – Sonrió Brandon haciéndome un lado junto de Stella.

– No –

Me senté a su lado y le sonreí. Stella se encontraba recostada en el sofá, como si fuese una cama y Henry estaba sentado a su lado.

– Oh, por cierto Emily – Dijo Stella sonriendo y mostrándome una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo navideño con una cinta lila – Supe que tenías problemas para un regalo así que te he traído esto

– Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré con el regalo que había comprado antes –

Stella se levanto de la cama y se sentó en el regazo de Brandon, quien la abrazó. Ella me siguió insistiendo para que tomará la cajita y eso hice. Mire la pequeña tarjeta y sonreí al ver que decía de Santa Claus para Emily y Johan. Stella me guiño un ojo si decir nada.

– ¿Qué le has comprado? – Murmuro Brandon.

– Algo especial – Sonrió ella antes de besarlo. Tanto Henry como yo sonreímos y luego miramos a los demás.

Me levante del sofá y camine hasta la mesa donde vi a Rose dejar la cena en ella. Le sonreí levemente y ella se cruzo de brazos.

– ¿Qué? –

– Tuve suerte de que no estabas en la cocina –

– Huele bien –

Mire la mesa y vi un pavo increíblemente grande, de hecho eran tres. El aroma a recién salido del horno inundaba todo el salón. Era perfecto, delicioso y me urgí comer algo un poco. Intente sacar un trozo, pero Rose me pegó en la mano.

– Me gusta tu vestido –

– Y a mí el tuyo –

Ella usaba un vestido simple color celeste, con unas chalas de tacón. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas por pulseras de colores, algunos anillos adornaban sus dedos y un hermoso collar de plata colgaba de su cuello hasta su pecho.

– ¿No es mucho accesorio? –

– No, qué va – Se encogió de hombros – Hey, Bella me contó el problema del regalo para Johan. ¿Has podido comprar algo mejor?

– No, me quedaré con el que ya tenía – Sonreí levemente mientras golpeaba suavemente el regalo que Stella me había entregado.

– ¿Y eso? –

– Ah es de Stella – Sonreí – No sé que será, pero dijo que se lo de a Johan cuando sean las doce

– Presiento que se estará vengando por todo lo de este año –

– Ahora que lo mencionas es mejor tener cuidado – Asentí divertida – ¿Has visto a Johan?

Rose torció los labios en una sonrisa y me hizo un ademan con la cabeza hacia la derecha. Me gire para ver y sonreí al verlo vestido con unos jeans azules, una camisa roja a cuadros que estaba doblada hacia los codos, llevaba un reloj negro en la muñeca derecha y la mano de dicha muñeca carga un vaso transparente que contenía un líquido rojo. Hablaba animadamente con David quien usaba unos jeans grises y una polera de mangas cortas color azul oscura.

– Gracias – Sonreí levemente para luego caminar a él.

Apreté los puños nerviosa y escondí el regalo de Stella. Él me sonrió levemente y me besó en la mejilla con suavidad, mire a David sonriendo y luego suspire lentamente. David no dijo nada, solo me echo una mirada de reojo, luego solo sonrió para lejarse para irse a buscar a Bella. Una vez que estábamos solos le sonreí a Johan levemente.

– Me encanta como te ves – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pensé que no ibas a venir

– Estaba ocupada estresándome ah quise decir terminando de envolver los regalos –

– Oh ¿Y ya los dejaste bajo el árbol? – Me apunto con el vaso al árbol.

– Lo hizo Stella ayer, es decir, sí lo acabo de hacer – Le sonreí nerviosa.

Él me miro con una sonrisa divertido y luego miro a los demás que estaban hablando animadamente. Recorrí la habitación decorada lentamente fijándome en los detalles que anterior mente no había visto. Había una mesa grande para todos, la comida estaba servida, pero aún no íbamos a comer. Las decoraciones eran hermosas y en el techo había un candelabro hermoso.

– Es todo muy hermoso –

– Sí – Me miro con una sonrisa – Henry ayudo a Stella a decorar

Reí entre dientes.

– Es igual que en casa –

Fije la mirada en una escultura de hielo con forma de árbol navideño.

– Eso debe ser obra de Méchant –

– Lo sé – Asintió Johan.

Lo besé en la mejilla. Johan me miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Busque con la mirada a Bella y la vi hablando con Rose, David y Nick.

El tiempo pasaba con las risas mientras todos nos divertíamos. Lo cierto es que sí me había logrado olvidar del regalo de Johan y había logrado pensar en la navidad maravillosa que estaba teniendo junto a mi hermano, amigos y futuros padres. La noche en si se paso muy bien, era muy agradable estar aquí con ellos aunque seguía prefiriendo más estar en mi tiempo con mis padres.

Faltaba solo una hora para las doces y yo ya me estaba muriendo por probar la cena navideña que había hecho Rose. La boca se me hacía agua. Deben de haber sido tres o cuatro veces que Rose me pillo intentando sacar un trozo y deben de haber sido tres o cuatro veces que me dio un manotazo en la mano. Intente comer muchas veces, pero todas terminaban igual hasta que ello ese hermoso momento en que nos dejaron sentarnos en la mesa para comer. Al Fin, pensé.

Tome asiento junto a Henry en frente de Bella que me sonreía divertida como si estuviera esperando a ver mi reacción por comer. Hubo un silencio que se rompió con tras unas palabras breves de Bloom. Un discurso emotivo y muy, pero muy, hermoso sobre la amistad, el amor y sobre todo los lazos que se unieron cuando nosotros llegamos. Layla hizo una breve oración y luego comenzó la cena.

Por un breve instante me sentí con el estómago revuelto. Ya casi se acercaban las doce y cada segundo que pasaba era más mortífero que un ataque directo de las Trix o incluso la Dama Oscura. Con el estómago revuelto no pude siquiera probar un bocado de la fabulosa comida que Rose había preparado así que me limite a tomar solo chocolate caliente.

– Me parece que estás nerviosa por algo – Comento Henry luego de haber bebido un sorbo de su chocolate – ¿Te arrepientes del reglo ahora?

Le fruncí el ceño y luego le di un suave golpe en el hombro. Henry rió entre dientes.

– ¿Ya has revisado el regalo de Stella? –

– No – Mire el regalo escondido en mi regazo – Ni siquiera he podido separarme del. Presiento una trampa

– Sí, yo también –

Los minutos pasaron y pasaron hasta que el reloj dio las doce. El corazón de me congelo y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Las emociones se me mezclaron al tiempo en que cada uno se acerco al árbol para sacar el regalo. Bloom sonrió divertida y le pidió a Sky que los repartiera. Por un momento logre tranquilizarme puesto que hasta el momento no había dicho el nombre de Johan proveniente de mi regalo.

– Hey – Henry sonrió emocionado al mirar la caja que había estado escondida en papel de regalo – ¡Una XBox!

Brandon le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo sin decir nada. Henry lo había mirado sorprendido y luego lo abrazo a él y a Stella. Estoy segura de que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para comprar los regalos juntos en lugar de separados. Cuando mire mi regalo por parte de ambos no pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa al ver unos hermosos pendientes de plata. Jamas había visto algo así, eran hermoso y venían junto con un collar que tenía un sol dorado y dentro un corazón rosado. Mire a Stella y a Brandon, ambos me sonrieron despreocupados.

– Es hermoso – Me senté a su lady la abracé con fuerza.

– Hey, Johan, esto es de tu hermosa novia – Me congele al escuchar a David con su típico tono burlesco. Seguro que le llegaron rumores de mi problema con el regalo. Me mordí el labio inferior al ver que el rostro de Johan se había iluminado con la sola posibilidad de saber que le había comprado algo, y eso solo significa que él quería algo en especial.

Una vez que tomo el regalo en sus manos me miro con una sonrisa, me mordí el labio inferior con mucha más fuerza que antes, incluso me comenzó a sangrar un poco, pero no le di importancia en ese momento. Lamí la sangré sintiendo un sabor extraño, metálico, extraño. Posé la vista en la punta del árbol donde se encontraba una estrella. Le rogué a los cielos que por favor le gustase.

La mirada de Bella paso de divertida con mi situación a intrigada por saber que iba a decir Johan, incluso Henry quería saber que iba a suceder. Johan me miro de reojo como si supiera que yo estaba nerviosa, sonrió levemente y dejo el regalo a un lado mientras tomaba otro. Lo mire confundida por unos segundos.

– Ten – Me entrego un paquete – Feliz Navidad

Mire la tarjeta del regalo y sonreí levemente al ver que era de él para mí. Tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que había dentro y de si le iba a gustar el mío. Nuevamente los pensamientos de que no iba a ser así me invadieron.

– Seguro que es un botiquín de emergencias – Soltó divertido Ophir – Le hacen falta cada vez que se mete en un problema

Rodé los ojos ignorándolo y lo abrí. No lo saque del empaque pero me quede observándolo sorprendida. Sí, había algo que superaba lo mío por completo. Me había quedado sin aliento, con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro. Era impresionante la cantidad de detalles que había en ese simple, pero encantador regalo.

– ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Henry intentando mirar.

Cerré la bolsa y me acerque a Johan con una sonrisa.

– Es hermoso – Le sonreí levemente antes de besarlo en la mejilla. Solo había susurrado. Él me sonrió, tomo la bolsa en la que yo le había tenido mi regalo y salimos juntos. Me pare bajo la puerta de la entrada – Me hubiera gustado haberle hecho caso a Henry en lugar de ignorarlo. Es precioso, ¿lo has hecho tú?

– No fue sencillo – Se rasco la nuca con un ligero sonrojo que casi, juraría que casi, tomaba el color de su cabello – Estuve mucho tiempo con el, incluso me he quemado en ocasiones, pero por ver una sonrisa así sé que vale la pena

Le sonreí levemente y saque el regalo por completo; sin embargo teniendo extra cuidado de no hacerle daño. Una pequeña y redonda cajita, al abrirla se escuchaba un suave sonar "First love" en piano. Justo después de abrir la tapa de la cajita redonda, pintada de color celeste y amarilla, aparecía una hermosa bailarina de balet, con cabello largo y una pierna alzada hacia atrás al igual que mantenía los brazos hacia enfrente, en una puse perfecta. Era cierto que era una bailarina de balet, muy parecida, pero había algo que decía a gritos que era una baila de hielo; patines. Lo mejor de todo es que junto a ella, había un chico que la tomaba de la cintura. Todo estaba hecho de metal pintando como si fuese oro, pero yo sabía que en verdad el traje de la bailarina era de un color azul aguamarina y el traje del chico era una camisa, abierta los tres primeros botones, de color negra.

– Nuestra tercera cita – Sonreí sin quitarle los ojos de encima al regalo – Johan, es... precioso – Lo mire a los ojos. Los hermosos ojos celestes suyos que me recordaban al cielo, en aquellos que sentía que podía nadar entre las nubes con solo mirarlo.

– No sabía que darte, de hecho pensaba en comprar algo. Tú sabes a que me refiere, la cosa es que mientras hacia las compras una tienda me llamo la atención – Me sonrió – Ahí me enseñaron a hacerla, la cajita no fue difícil... sino que hacer las figurillas lo fue

Lo besé en la mejilla nuevamente y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo. El regalo era perfecto y ahora me sentía como una estúpida por el regalo que le había dado. Mejor, en lugar de preguntarle a todos que podía regalar, hubiera recordado algo especial para él... no un objeto... un momento.

Él me sonrió levemente y abrió el regalo que le había dado. Sentí el miedo correr por mis venas mientras disimuladamente miraba a otro lado. No vi la expresión exacta que hizo al ver su regalo, pero debió de ser asertiva ya que me abrazo con fuerza. Lo mire confundida y cuando se separo un poco, solo me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

– ¿Realmente te gusto? – Le pregunte con una mueca incrédula y poco convencida de que así fuera.

– ¿Bromeas? – Sonrió – Es mi colonia favorita, eso lo sabes de memoria y además, sé que no lo hiciste tú, pero el diseño es perfecto y típico de ti

Reí entredientes y mire el llavero. Es cierto, lo único que hice fue el diseño. Tenía una forma redonda, era una madera barnizada con un color bastante claro, con relieve tenía escrito su nombre en cobre y en plata tenía escrito un "Te Amo" miniatura debajo de su hombre. A la vuelta de eso había abolladura, pero era el contorno de una figura, una espada y un corazón sobre ella, además una cinta que los unía a ambos.

– Es hermoso – Me sonrió levemente. Me sonroje un poco, aunque no quería admitirlo los demás tenían razón – ¿Qué tienes ahí?

No me había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que él lo había mencionado. El regalo que Stella me dio. Le eche una leve mirada a Stella que se encontraba besando a Brandon. Él sostenía una bufanda en sus manos, parecía ser de lana, con franjas verdes y otras blancas, además de que tenía algo como unos pelitos colgando de cada esquina y de una de ellas podía leer en verde (el fondo era blando) "Brandon" escrito en cursiva. Brandon la apretaba con tanta fuerza, como si temiera que alguien fuese a arrebarsela.

– Stella me lo dio – Dije sonriendo – Dijo que era para ambos

– ¿Enserio? – Entrecerró los ojos desconfiado – ¿Le has hecho alguna broma?

– No – Negué suavemente – De hecho, últimamente nosotras dos... no hemos ni siquiera peleado, nos comportamos como si nos conociéramos de siempre y realmente actúa como mi madre. Es... un trato diferente y supongo que las cosas volverán a la normalidad tras terminar la navidad

Johan rió entredientes. Tome la caja con ambas manos y la presione con fuerza, poco a poco quite el lazo y levante la tapa. Sonreí de oreja a oreja con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Johan me miro con una expresión satisfecha, como si esperara algo así. Ahí, dentro de esa cajita, sobre una tela parecida a la seda, se encontraba un muérdago.

– Mi primera opción de regalo fue un muérdago – Reí sacándolo de la cajita. Busque con la mirada una esquina en donde colgarlo y luego de encontrar un borde algo salido lo puse allí, con cuidado.

– ¿Qué dices? – Johan me sonrió torcidamente. Una sonrisa encantadora y provocativa – ¿Le sacamos provecho?

Le sonreí de una forma cómplice y asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Johan dejo las cosas cerca de nosotros, para no perderlos, y luego me rodeó por la cintura. Me miro con una sonrisa luego de haberle echado un vistazo al muérdago. Le sonreí. Me acerque poco a poco y antes de poder besarlo...

– Te Amo –

Dos palabras salieron de su boca logrando que mi corazón saltará en un palpitar acelerado. Lo mire sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Mi mente vago un poco sobre las palabras que había mencionado, pero tras haber sentido el calor de sus labios al moverse junto a los míos esas palabras quedaron como un sentimiento y pasaron a un olvido ya que solo podía concentrarme en ese beso.

Mis dedos se enredaron perfectamente en su cabello rojizo mientras sus manos pasaban a mi espalda por la parte inferior. Estaba tan metida en el beso que de hecho me olvide de todo lo que me rodeaba y me había olvidado no solo de eso... sino de agradecer a Henry por la ayuda.

Realmente... había tenido la perfecta navidad.

Continuara...

* * *

¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, sorpresa! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¿Pensaron que los iba a dejar sin un especial? Se han equivocado. Bueno, quiero aclarar que me hubiera gustado que el capítulo tuviera el punto de vista de todos en la historia, pero me pareció que así también estaba bien. Eso ha sido todo por hoy y sé que no debería porque este es un capítulo independiente en la historia (aunque igual suelta algunas pista de lo que va a aparecer más adelante) pero aún así responderé los comentarios del capítulo anterior, sin embargo no daré adelantos.

~ Comentarios:

- solariana21: Muy bien, entiendo que quieres ir directo a la acción, pero antes de ir a la acción tienes que moldear la trama para poder entender cosas fundamentales. No inicias una cena de tres platos con el postre y mucho menos inicias un informe con la conclusión... o una figurita de greda con la tempera. Todo tiene su tiempo y este fics también. Yo escribiré a mi manera y como crea que es mejor, la acción la seguiré dejando para después porque hay que pasar por cosas fundamentales como los misterios y los problemas que se enfrenta. De nuevo, no lees un libro empezando por el final.

- camuusmiler27: Lo de Caleb no se ha acabado así que paciencia, pronto y más adelante se sabrá que está sucediendo. Las ideas están en mi cabecita de 18 años, pero no se van a mostrar así de la nada... todo a su tiempo, primero tengo que crear un poco más de drama.

- MVVA: Que bien ;)

- Ctara11: Tranquila, no hay presión, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo porque apenas estamos iniciando wuaskjaskj bueno en lo que se refiere a la perrita, yo la mencione en la historia, pero no dije que había sido de ella... tal vez es un misterio ujui. ¡Hay que dejar volar la imaginación sin limites! Tengo una amiga que dice que tengo exceso de imaginación y yo le dije que ella carece... ahora estoy pensando que realmente ella no carece y yo tengo exceso.

Eso ha sido todo hoy y les deseo una Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año Nuevo y Bendiciones para ustedes y su familia. Oh y antes, si leyeron esto después de navidad, lo siento, era una sorpresa y no quería arruinarla diciendo que lo revisarán wuaskjaskjkasj imagine que se les ocurría revisar solo por si acaso wuaksjaskj

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	6. Chapter 6: Alas para volar

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 6:

Alas para volar

.: Bella :.

Levante la mirada al cielo, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo. A mí lado las expresiones de sorpresas de las chicas no eran de esperarse, el aliento contenido de cada una de ellas, incluyéndome, no se hizo esperar. La sonrisa en el rostro del platinado era ancha, confiada, misteriosa. Nada fuera de lo común. Esperaba a que alguien dijera algo, pero nada. Todas mirábamos sorprendidas el campo en el aire, el pánico nos comía una por una. En el aire, en lo más alto del cielo, se encontraba un campo de obstáculos aéreo. Ésto no se parecía en nada que yo hubiera visto antes, de hecho, es totalmente lo contrarió a los que ya conocía por mi cuenta.

Iniciabas sin problemas, al menos los primeros tres metros, ya que el primer obstáculo aparecía enseguida: aros. Probablemente uno pensaría que los aros son lo más fácil del mundo, y lo son, pero no cuando están en llamas y moviéndose rápidamente. Podría ser peligroso, no lo dudaba. Tras pasar los aros, si es que lo conseguías, te encontrabas con el siguiente obstáculo. No parecía ser mejor. Un laberinto aéreo, yo solo podía ver un cuadrado flotando en el aire, inofensivo y tranquilo; sin embargo los peligros dentro de él deben de ser horribles, no me confiaría con facilidad. Si había alguna oportunidad de salir del laberinto había que echar la carrera enseguida ya que tres dragones te esperaban y te perseguían por todos lados. No era letales o peligroso, pero su misión era derribarte y la caída... debían ser más de 10 metros de alto. Luego de siete metros arrancando de los dragones te encontrabas con un muro, el cual se abría en dos puertas, ¿el problema? Era el tiempo. Si llegas después de que se cerrara te veías obligada a devolverte porque los dragones seguirían persiguiéndote hasta que atravieses ese muro y ciertamente se mantenía unos treinta segundos cerrado y unos quince abierto. Al cruzar el muro de piedra uno ya debería sentirse alegre de estar por terminar ésto, sin embargo... esa solo es la mitad de los obstáculos. Enfrente habían antorchas... el fuego aparecía de la nada e intentaba quemarte, tú tenías que cruzar ilesa (rogando a Dios que eso suceda) porque de lo contrarió... como dije, la caída debe ser de más de 10 metros. El fuego venía desde abajo, las antorchas estaban en el suelo así que tomaría por sorpresa, además de que había cinco de ellas con una distancia de un metro. Luego de lograr salir viva de allí te encontrarás con el penúltimo obstáculo, al fin podrías estar por descansar, pero yo aún no me confiaría si fuera tú. El penúltimo obstáculo era algo sencillo, que por Dios, era el más sencillo de todos: un camino. Lo sé, suena tonto, pero como todos, este camino tenía su dificultad, era muy estrecho ya que habían dos muros y había que serpentear para poder cruzarlo. No sé tú, pero era el más sencillo hasta ahora. Y al fin, por fin estás por descansar, llegamos al último obstáculo, pero no el más fácil. Había una esfera grande, de cristal, transparente. ¿Qué hay que hacer? Bien, es sencillo, solo teníamos que entrar por un orificio y salir por otro... ¿Cuál es el truco? Los orificios se cerraban y cuando eso sucedía de la esfera un líquido viscoso color naranjo salía. El problema era ese, las alas. Calculando el tiempo en que se abría y cerraba yo diría que la esfera permanecía unos diez segundo cerrada después de llenarse y unos dos segundos abierta, eso dejar un total de quince segundos cerrada ya que demoraba unos cinco en llenarse y tan solo dos segundos para cruzar tres metros de largo. Cuando al fin logras cruzar esa esfera (la cual es una bajada en picada) lograras llegar a la meta final, es decir, terminaste con la carrera de obstáculos. Nada de esto parecía tan bueno como lo hice sonar, porque, honestamente, era horrible y... no hay que olvidar que arriba se iba a encontrar Liam intentando derribarnos también, en cualquier momento y en cualquier estación de la carrera... además era con cronómetro.

El silencio se prolongo más de lo esperado. Nick estaba cruzado de brazos con esa sonrisa confiada, misteriosa y ancha. Sé que dentro de su cabeza él pensaba que nosotras podríamos hacerlo sin problema, pero ahí está el dilema... ¡ES UN PROBLEMA!

– No vamos a cruzar eso – Por fin, una de nosotras decidió salir de su asombro para demostrar lo que todas sentíamos en ese momento. La chica enfrentando a su novio. Rose.

– No es tan difícil – Sonrió de lado Nick – Pueden hacerlo

– ¿Sabes? Cuando dijiste que teníamos problemas para volar, tú sabes a que me refiero, y te ofreciste a ayudarnos... ¡NO PENSAMOS QUE QUERÍAS MATARNOS! – Se altero Emily y honestamente, le encontraba la razón.

Hace un par de días las chicas y yo estaban practicando combates en el aire, lo hemos hecho ciento de veces así que no parecía complicado, sin embargo Nick (que hasta el momento nos había observado en silencio sin quitarnos la vista de encima) nos dijo que había un problema en nuestra forma de volar y todo eso... nuestras defensas. Él dijo que las alas eran para algo más que solo acercarnos al enemigo desde el aire y salir arrancando, de hecho dijo: _Las alas son para volar, no para caminar._ Yo no encontraba la razón en aquello, porque además de ser ilógico, no tenía ningún sentido con lo que nosotras hacíamos, sin embargo nos dijo que nos ayudaría. Pese a que ninguna sabía a que se refería con lo que dijo todas aceptamos, después de todo él es un ángel y nosotras hadas... creo que tenemos mejor probabilidades de que él nos ayude a que nosotras encontremos nuestros errores peleando la una contra la otra.

– No planeo matarlas – Cerro los ojos suavemente sin dejar de sonreír – Solo he pensado que necesitan ésto

– Bloom tendrá que hacer mi funeral – Mascullé.

– Esos aros son imposibles – Hablo por primera vez Tanya. Ella miraba a Nick desaprobadamente, sabiendo que ella buscaba la lógica al igual que su madre yo permanecí en silencio aunque... supongo que tiene razón en decir que son imposibles.

– Bien, será sencillo, solo atraviesa los aros sin tocar ninguno – Nick la miro fijamente – Si tocas unos te quemarás y eso podría hacer que te caigas. La caída es larga, pero habrá un colchón debajo de todo el campo así evitará que salgan lastimada, tiene como tres metros de altura

– Como dije: Imposible –

– Tiene razón – Dijo Emily con un tono obvio mientras se encogía de hombros – Sería mucho más fácil atravesar un campo minado. Es imposible, ésto es una perdida de tiempo

– ¿Por qué piensas que un campo minado puede ser más fácil? – Mire a Emily confundida.

– Tanya me hizo atravesar uno hace unos años – La apunto inocentemente. Mire a Tanya con una expresión desaprobadora y ella me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No podía creer que enserio la hizo atravesar un campo minado, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que ella solo hizo para probar alguno de sus experimentos. Desde hace unos años Emily se había convertido en su conejillo de indias, porque A: ella no le teme a nada y B: a Emily le parecía excitante la idea de probar experimentos. Lo malo es que hay algunos que le traen muchos problemas tanto como a ella como a nosotras, como la vez que se electrocuto tras usar una pulsera que supuestamente la volvería invisible o aquella ocasión en la que probo el auto rueda y casi nos atropella a todas.

– Chicas, chicas, tranquilas. Solo preparence – Nick nos mostró su puño cerrado dejando a la vista pajillas – La más pequeña empieza

Trague saliva. No puede ser que lo dejáramos a la suerte. Extendí la mano nerviosa, dudando de si sacar uno o no, pero finalmente saque una cualquiera... sin mirar. Cuando abrí mis ojos lentamente sonreí aliviada de ver la pajilla, larga, pero no completa. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y todas sacaron una.

Un grito llego a mis oídos, casi rompiendo mis tímpanos, cuando mire a Emily le sonreí compasiva pero ella solo gruño. Pajilla pequeña. Esa chica... tiene un imán para el peligro.

– Bien... aquí voy... estoy lista... – Se notaba nerviosa – voy a comer...

– No – Era nuevo ésto, el otno usado por Nick no había sido ni suave y compasivo... más bien duro y severo. Emily gimió sin ganas de hacerlo y se transformo.

Luego de haberse transformado se elevo, obviamente no tenía miedo, eso resaltaba mucho a la vista de nosotras, pero lo que era extraño y nuevo... sus nervios. Ella intentaba verle el lado positivo, lo sé, podía verlo en su rostro. Emily quería que ésto fuera divertido, excitante, pero sucedía que sus nervios estaban llenándola por completo. No tenía miedo como siempre, pero algo me dice que si ese miedo inexistente no la traiciona, lo harían sus nervios.

Note como intercambiaba una conversación con Liam que ya se encontraba arriba desde hace mucho rato. Luego, de la nada, él se alejo dejándola sola. Le hizo una seña con la mano y luego a nosotros, Nick asintió y luego nos miro.

– Que la carrera comience – Presiono su cronometro y vi a Emily comenzar con la carrera.

Trague saliva al sentir mis manos sudar y mi corazón latir como loco solo por ver a Emily cruzar ese peligroso campo aéreo. Ella cruzo los aros con mucha rapidez, no se noto que tuviera miedo o dificultad para hacerlo, pero una vez que entro en el laberinto... ya no supimos más. Mire a Nick esperando a que dijera cuanto tiempo podría tardar allá dentro si es que no sé equivocaba de camino, pero él solo sonrió cruzado de brazos esperando a que Emily saliera. Presentía que él sabía algo que nosotras no. Claro, eso sería obvio ya que él creo que campo aéreo, pero yo sé, es una corazonada, él sabe algo más que puede ser para nosotras algo que está a la vista, pero no lo vemos.

– Se esta tardando un poco – Dije nerviosa.

– Déjala –

Mire a Nick sorprendida. Él había usado ese tono de nuevo, severo y duro. Seguramente había algo ocultándose.

– Nick... –

Rose. Mi amiga y su novia. Ella lo miro preocupada, como si nunca lo hubiera visto actuar así. Pasaron casi cinco minutos, creo que más, cuando Emily salió del laberinto agitada. Intente enfocarme en su rostro. Ella se había detenido con ambas manos en su cabeza, asustada, preocupada, nerviosa. Esperen, ¿asustada? ¿Emily? Ella... Dios, me pregunto qué sucedió allí.

Los dragones se acercaron a ella con rapidez, Emily los miraba, pero no sabía que hacer. Era como si ella misma perdiera el valor que tanto la caracterizara. Mire a Nick y note su expresión severa flaquear. Creo que se estaba arrepintiendo por haber dejado que ella entrara allí.

Liam, él miraba a Emily fijamente. No podía notar su expresión, pero dudo que haya sido una seria, probablemente preocupado. Intente transformarme para ir por ella, pero Nick me detuvo. Su expresión era obvia, él mismo se debatía si subir o no, pero de la nada Emily quito las manos de su cabeza y observo a los tres dragones. Salio volando justo un segundo antes de que uno de ellos intentará derribarla con la cola. Nick sonrió, pero no aliviado, más bien como si esperara a que eso hubiera sucedido.

Emily logro evadir a los dragones y acercarse al muro que estaba por abrirse, pero de la nada una ráfaga de viento la devolvió hacia atrás. Liam estaba parado en una de las paredes lanzando ráfagas para evitar que ella se acercará. Emily no sé dio por vencida, siguió intentando mientras que a su vez intentaba quitarse a los dragones de encima.

Cuando lo logro, cruzar. Llego al siguiente obstáculo. Nosotras sonreímos abiertamente viendo como pasaba los obstáculos sin problemas, aunque Liam no se lo ponía fácil, sin embargo Emily hacía que esto fuera fácil. Su expresión, yo no la podía ver con claridad, pero sabía a ciencia cierta, y ponía mis manos al fuego, que ella tenía una sonrisa excitante y además confiada en su rostro. Típico de ella.

– Puede hacerlo, estará bien –

Mire a Rose quien asintió a lo que dije. Cierto, por supuesto que ambas lo sabíamos. Conocía a Emily tan bien como conocía la luz del sol. Perfectamente como me conocía a mi misma y sobre todo... como la palma de mi mano.

– Hey, chicas... y chico – Me di la vuelta y vi a Musa junto con Tecna. Ambas nos miraron con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto Tecna.

– Les enseño a volar – Dijo Nick despreocupado.

– ¿Volar? – Tecna parecía sorprendida e incrédula.

– ¿Saben? Volar es muy sencillo y me sorprende que no sepan – Dijo también incrédula.

– Lo sabemos, pero él no lo piensa así – Apunté a Nick – Además, solo estamos en un campo aéreo

– Ah conque esa es la idea – Dijo Tecna sonriendo – ¿Recuerdas cuando lo hicimos nosotras?

– Sí, apenas logre pasarlo, pero lo hice con mucho esfuerzo – Sonrió Musa – Seguro que será bueno para ustedes

Mire a ambas confundida. No entendía de que hablaban, pero por lo visto ellas pudieron haber entendido el significado de "Las alas son para volar, no para caminar." Ellas tomaron asiento en la banca y sonrieron tranquilamente observando a Emily serpentear en el camino. Melody se le había acercado a Musa en un abrazo antes de sentarse a su lado.

Mire mi pajilla preocupada. No era ni tan larga ni tan corta, había visto la de las chicas y ya sabía que mi turno iba a ser dentro de tres más. Me había sacado la cuarta pajilla más corta. Gracias a Dios no fue la primera, no imagino que estaba sucediendo allí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Emily logro atravesar la esfera a duras penas y se había dejado caer en picada abajo. Ni siquiera ella ponía esfuerzo para no caer tan rápido. Pude notar que eso había alarmado a Nick enseguida, y a Liam también ya que la siguió abajo. No sé que estaba sucediendo, porque algo me dice que Emily no quería dejarse en caer en picada... no es tan tonta como parece.

Nick hizo aparecer sus alas de la nada y despegó a toda velocidad. Estaban por acercarse al suelo, el colchón estaba debajo de la esfera, pero había algo que estaba mal. Emily no se dirigía al colchón, es como si el viento la hubiera empujado un poco más lejos de ahí.

– ¡EMILY! – Grito Liam a todo pulmón.

Me asuste de solo pensar que algo le había sucedido. Todo parecía como si fuese una cámara lenta. Ella caía y caía sin detenerse, ni siquiera sus alas dieron batir antes de acercarse al suelo para frenar. Liam había logrado alcanzar a Emily mucho antes de que Nick lograra llegar, ambos se mantuvieron allí en el aire y luego se nos acercaron enseguida. Liam cargaba a Emily en sus brazos, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados y por la expresión alterada de Liam yo sabía que algo andaba mal.

Él se había ido con Emily a la enfermería. Nick nos miro preocupado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello despeinandolo, miro el campo aéreo con el ceño fruncido, pero oculta se encontraba una expresión de temor. Nos miro a cada una y dijo simplemente que seguiríamos más tarde. Solo se fue sin decirnos nada, Rose intento acercarse a él, pero la rechazo.

– ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Tecna preocupada – ¿Por qué Emily cayo?

Solo al mencionar su nombre recordé lo que paso hace segundos. Me puse en marcha a la enfermería, ya que suponía que era el único lugar a donde Liam la había llevado. Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería vi a Emily sentada en una camilla con una expresión dolida o bueno... eso parecía ser, pero más era como decepcionada, una mezcla de ambas.

– Hey – Me acerque con una sonrisa, ella me miro con una leve sonrisa. Liam se encontraba a su lado con una presión culpable mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, como si lo hiciera siempre.

Yo sé que ellos no eran unidos, pero también sé que Liam casi siempre estaba en el castillo de Solaria por Stella ya que ambos eran amigos, debido a una misión juntos, la cosa es que a pesar de eso ellos no se hablaban mucho, pero solían divertirse juntos ya que ambos tenían una personalidad infantil perfecta para gastar bromas.

Liam solía ser divertido y cuando estaba con Nabu... Dios, eso si que era exasperante. Ellos eran un dúo dinámico peligroso, pero honestamente a la vez eran divertidos.

Me senté frente a ella en otra camilla. La observe con una sonrisa y antes de poder decir algo Ophelia se acerco, le dio una mirada regañadora a Liam quien hizo una mueca incomodo y nervioso, además de culpable, y luego miro a Emily preocupada.

dolida o bueno... eso parecía ser, pero más era como decepcionada, una mezcla de ambas.

– Hey – Me acerque con una sonrisa, ella me miro con una leve sonrisa. Liam se encontraba a su lado con una presión culpable mientras le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, como si lo hiciera siempre.

Yo sé que ellos no eran unidos, pero también sé que Liam casi siempre estaba en el castillo de Solaria por Stella ya que ambos eran amigos, debido a una misión juntos, la cosa es que a pesar de eso ellos no se hablaban mucho, pero solían divertirse juntos ya que ambos tenían una personalidad infantil perfecta para gastar bromas.

– Ten Emily – Le entrego un vaso de papel con un líquido dentro – Tiene un sabor amargo, pero te ayudará

Seguí la mirada de Ophelia a las alas de Emily. Me sorprendí enormemente al encontrar una de ellas con una venda.

– Tiene un sabor asqueroso – Hizo una mueca sacando la lengua – ¿Debo tomarlo todo?

– Sí – Suavizo su tono de voz Ophelia – Además debes dejar tus alas en reposo

– Gracias – Le sonrió levemente.

– Y en cuanto a ustedes – Miro a Liam enojada – Lo que hicieron fue demasiado peligroso

– Nadie nunca ha salido lastimado por eso – Se defendió Liam con el ceño fruncido – Además de que...

– Si una de ellas vuelve a salir lastimada no me va a quedar de otra que hablar con Faragonda por la pista de obstáculos, tendrán que cambiar el tiempo de la esfera o buscar una pista menos peligros –

La mirada de Ophelia echaba fuego. Jamas la había visto así.

Ella no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y salí con la excusa de ir a buscar unas vendas. Mire a Liam sorprendida, él solo se había dedicado a agachar la cabeza y luego mire a Emily quien aún peleaba con su garganta para obligarse a tragar el líquido.

– Parece viscoso – Dije mirando el líquido – Como la cosa que esta dentro de la esfera

Quería que sonará como una broma, pero no fue así ya que Liam hizo una expresión de pánico en su rostro y Emily se estremeció un poco. Me mordí el labio inferior.

– ¿Qué paso? –

– El cristal... me rajo una ala... – Emily me miro preocupada, peor más que eso parecía asustada – Hizo algo parecido a un corte y gracias a eso no pude batirlas... no podía evitar la caída

La mire sorprendida y recordé que ella apenas si había logrado cruzar la esfera, pero no la vi flaquear en ningún segundo así que pensé que todo estaba bien.

– Es un dolor insoportable – Frunció el ceño bajando la mirada al vaso – Ophelia dijo que si hubiera sido más largo tal vez hubiera perdido mi ala y no volvería a volar... ¿Te imaginas un hada que no puede volar?

Negué con la cabeza sorprendida. Ella me miro nerviosa y luego suspiro pesadamente. Sonreí levemente para tranquilizarla. Liam había salido dejándonos a solas. Yo tenía algunas preguntas sobre la prueba, pero al ver como Emily no dejaba de mirar la taza pensando en su ala me tuve que reprimir mordiéndome la lengua para no hablar.

– Creo que estuviste grandiosa aún así –

Sonreí. Ella me frunció el ceño y luego se relajo.

– Liam uso una ráfaga de viento – Se mordió el labio – Eso hizo que me retrasara en la esfera

Ahora entendía por qué Ophelia estaba tan enojada con él y por qué él tenía esa expresión culpable, aunque no entendía lo de Nick. Emily me sonrió forzadamente.

– Estuvo sencilla, lo lograras sin problemas –

– Gracias – Le sonreí.

Luego de haberse tomado el líquido asqueada salimos de la enfermería para ir a ver a los demás. Emily les comentó todo lo sucedido, aunque especifico que fue por la ráfaga de Liam que no logro cruzar bien y no por el tiempo de cierre de la esfera. Ella me sonrió divertida y alegre como siempre, parecía que nada le hubiera sucedido.

Ese mismo día nosotras nos encontrabamos en nuestro dormitorio listas para ir a dormirnos. Aunque, honestamente, íbamos a ver películas. Emily me había dado la espalda luego de dejar un collar en el escritorio y se quito la polera para cambiarse, la mire sorprendida en cuanto vi una gran herida en su espalda, estaba al lado derecho. No había sangre, pero estaba muy roja y parecía que le ardía. Ahora recuerdo que se quejo de algo parecido toda la tarde.

– Em... – Hable nerviosa. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro confundida – ¿Qué te paso?

– ¿Paso de qué? –

– En la espalda – Dije sorprendida y apenas con voz – Tienes un corte...

– Un... – Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Minutos después ella se encontraba sentada en la cama dándole la espalda a Ophelia que se encontraba revisando la herida. En la habitación no solo estábamos nosotras sino que las demás. Todas con una expresión sorprendida.

– Bien, el lado bueno es que se te curara – Dijo sonriendo.

– Presiento que el lado malo no le tocará los pies al bueno – Dijo Emily preocupada.

– ¿De qué es esa herida? – Pregunte cruzándome de brazos – Ella no se ha apoyado de espalda en todo y no ha tenido un accidente salvo el de la esfera

– Ese es el problema – Dijo Ophelia suspirando – Las alas desaparecen al desaparecer la transformación sin embargo el daño no puede hacerlo así que se materializa en su espalda. Como puedes ver esta ubicada en la zona donde las alas parecen y tiene el mismo tamaño que la herida en las alas solo que en posición vertical

– Eso explica por qué me ardía tanto – Gimió Emily.

– ¿Se pondrá bien? – Pregunto Rose preocupada.

– Sí, tardará un par de días al igual que sus alas, pero se recuperará – Sonrió Ophelia – Hasta entonces, creo que lo mejor es evitar la transformación. Te he puesto una gasa así que ten cuidado, y debes cambiarla cada cierto tiempo así que – Nos miro – Una tendrá que hacerlo ya que no alcanzará sola

– Yo lo haré – Sonreí.

– Estupendo – Ophelia sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Rose – ¿Sabes en donde está...?

– No tengo ni idea – Respondió secamente Rose antes de que Ophelia terminará. Presiento, por el tono de voz, que hablaba de Nick. Él la había ignorado todo el día, no respondía sus llamadas, no le hablaba, literalmente la evadía cuando la veía y Rose estaba enojada por eso.

Ophelia se sorprendió por el tono usado, pero no dijo nada. Luego de dejarnos solas, Emily se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, luego gimió adolorida y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Reí entre dientes. Las chicas salieron de la habitación dejándome a solas con ella.

– Hey, termina de vestirte – Sonreí.

– Duele mi espalda – Gimió – ¿Sabes lo que es tener un dolor así? Ahora que lo pienso el dolor en mi ala no es nada comparado con esto

– Debe ser porque lo tendrás día y noche – Sonreí lanzandole su polera de pijama en la cara – Tápate, David vendrá

– ¡HEY! – Se sentó de golpe – Veriamos películas juntas

– Lo sé, pero invite a los chicos – Me encogí de hombros.

– Pensé que no te gustaba verme besar a tu hermano –

– No me gusta – Negué con la cabeza – Pero no podía estar sola con David y tenerte tocando el violín

– Que linda – Dijo con sarcasmo al ponerse la polera.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Di un bostezo cansada mientras salía de mi habitación. Enseguida puse las manos en mis oído presionando con fuerza para no escuchar el horrible llanto de algo parecido a un bebé, pero aún peor. Hice una mueca frustrada y me acerque a la sala común solo para fulminar a Musa con la mirada.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

– Es una Norin Cantante – Dijo Musa cubriendo sus oídos también – Creo que la asuste, apenas es un bebé

– ¿Norin Cantante? – Fruncí el ceño confundida. Las chicas salieron de sus habitaciones molestas también, intentando ahuyentar el molesto llanto.

Gracias a Flora logramos callar a la horrible avecilla que ahora se encontraba durmiendo en un canastito. Era tan pequeña que cabía en la palma de la mano, sus plumas eran de un color rosado ligero y tenía el pecho azul, un piquito de un color naranjo suave y pequeño, sus ojos eran de color negro. Era muy bonita, aunque hacía mucho ruido y la idea era no despertarla.

– Es tan linda – Dijo Flora sonriendo.

– ¿Qué es una Norin Cantante? – Pregunte confundida.

Todas me miraron sorprendidas.

– No sé porque esto ya no me extraña. Las vimos en la clase de Wizgiz – Dijo Tecna – Son aves cantantes

– Todas las aves cantan –

– Sí, pero ella es especial. Su especie es de un número muy bajo y además su voz es tan dulce que puede llegar a calmar a las personas, es suave, dulce, encantadora y relajante – Sonrió Musa – Encontré a esta pequeña en el bosque luego de que llevarán a Emily a la enfermería, estaba lastimada así que la traje conmigo. Tiene el ala lastimada y es apenas una bebé

Mire a Musa tranquila.

– Wow – Abrí los ojos sorprendida entendiendo algo ahora – ¿Dijiste que Emily estaba en la enfermería?

Tecna me miro como si estuviera loca.

– Yo te lo había dicho – Parpadeé – ¿Recuerdas? Hablabas con Brandon

– Oh sí – Sonreí abiertamente – Estábamos hablando sobre... – Guarde silencio y me sonroje levemente para cambiar el tema rápido – No te estaba escuchando

– Eso noto –

Me encogí de hombros y me devolvía la cama ahora que la pequeña avecilla de Musa se había quedado callada. Mire el despertador y note que era media noche, no creo que Emily estuviera despierta así que decidí lanzarme nuevamente a dormir.

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando mi celular parpadeó y yo gruñí enojada. Tome mi celu y mire la pantalla. Un mensaje de Brandon. De un segundo mi enojo se desvaneció, sonreí abiertamente.

_¿Escapada nocturna? ~B_

Reí entredientes y respondí el mensaje. Pasaron unos minutos y Brandon me respondió aquel mensaje. Rápidamente me cambie de ropa y me escabullí del dormitorio para esperar en la entrada de Alfea. Me estaba congelando. Apenas estaba usando unos pantalones cortos, unas zapatillas y una sudadera verde que tenía una B en el pecho, en el corazón. La nueva moto de Brandon se estaciono frente a mí y yo sonreí. Él se quito el casco y me sonrió.

– Conque ahí estaba mi sudadera – Sonrió.

– No pude evitar traérmela – Reí entredientes. Tome un casco y me subí detrás de él – ¿Dónde iremos?

– Tú confía –

Sonreí levemente y me aferré a él con fuerza. La moto se encendió y partimos a quien sabe donde. Brandon no condujo mucho tiempo, ya que iba rápido, pero con precaución. Sé que nos adentramos al bosque, lejos del territorio de la Dama Oscura, y llegamos a una cabaña. Sonreí levemente.

– Oh una noche en una cabaña – Use un tono travieso mientras Brandon me rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos.

– Hay tanto que podemos hacer – Me besó en la mejilla. Me tomo de la mano y luego me arrastro adentro.

Sonreí ampliamente al ver que era una cabaña sencilla. Tenía una chimenea, una mini cocina y una habitación. El sofá que había estaba algo viejo, polvoriento, y en algunos lados rasgado. Brandon me miro con una sonrisa y luego camino hasta la chimenea. Pase la vista a la habitación, no había una puerta, pero si un muro que evitaba que se pudiera ver lo que estaba dentro. Camine lentamente y apoye una mano en el marco para mirar. Una habitación sencilla con una cama de dos plazas, un armario y un mueble a un lado, una vieja lámpara que dudo que esté buena o siquiera tenga una bombilla. Salí de la habitación y pase a la cocina, esa mini cocina que había. Un mesón, una cocina, un lavaplatos, algunos servicios y platos. Nada más que eso. Además de un refrigerador que tenía algo podrido.

– No sé si me apetece pasar la noche aquí – Dije cruzándome de brazos a causa del frío. Brandon dejo la chimenea, luego de haberla encendido y se me acerco rodeándome con sus brazos.

– No está tan mal – Sonrió dulcemente – Vamos, ¿y tu espíritu de aventura?

– No estoy segura – Negué con la cabeza.

– Oye... – Me tomo del mentón – Vamos a pasar la noche juntos, solos, sin nadie que nos diga que podemos o no hacer. No me interesa si tú no quieres hacerlo conmigo ahora o de si prefieres estar rodeada de lujo. Por favor, Princesa, solo será una noche en la que podamos estar juntos y hacer lo que queramos

Mire a Brandon con una sonrisa.

– De verdad no puedes aguantarlo más, ¿cierto? –

– Hago lo que puedo – Me sonrió torcido – ¿Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea?

Sonreí divertida mientras colocaba las manos en el pecho de Brandon, él me miro con una sonrisa y luego me tomo de una de las manos para llevarme al viejo sofá. Él se sentó, pero yo lo mire negativa.

– Ni loca –

– Solo está algo viejo y polvoriento – Sonrió él despreocupado. Torcí los labios con una sonrisa y luego me senté en sus piernas rodeando su cuello con mis brazos – O podrías hacer eso – Rió entre dientes y me besó en los labios.

– Te amo – Murmure apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

– Y yo te amo a ti –

Nos quedamos en esa posición tranquilos, sin hablar, solo acurrucados en ese sofá viejo frente al fuego. Podía sentir las cálidas llamas sobre mi piel a una distancia corta. Cerré mis ojos suavemente, aún tenía algo de sueño ya que era un poco más de media noche y tanto Brandon como el pájaro de Musa no me dejaron dormir tranquila.

Mire a los ojos marrones de Brandon, esos que tenían el mismo color que el chocolate y me encantaban. Adoraba verlos conectados con los míos, eran simplemente perfectos. No era necesario mirar sus labios para saber que sonrisa más hermosa se encontraba dibujado en ellos, puesto que aquellos ojitos brillantes me lo decían. Bese a Brandon en la comisura de los labios y luego lo abracé con fuerza.

– Brandon – Musite – Si no hubieran atacado hace unos días en el castillo... ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado? Digo, si por error tú hubieras perdido el combate

Él me miro sorprendido, pero luego me sonrió levemente.

– Sencillo, me habría escapado contigo –

Lo mire divertida y luego lo besé en los labios. Brandon me correspondió el beso. Podía sentir, cada vez que me besaba, una chispa de ternura... hasta que las cosas daban un giro por completo y comenzaban a calentarse. Amaba a Brandon como loca y él me amaba a mí. Podía sentir el calor en ambos cuerpos, y no solo se producía por la chimenea sino porque también ninguno de los dos había mostrado la mínima señal de querer separarnos del beso.

– Eres mía – Murmuro contra mis labios – Solo mía y de nadie más

No respondí a aquello, seguí metida en mi beso mientras una de mis manos se enredaba por completo en su cabello despeinandolo. Brandon me sujeto de las piernas y la espalda, cargándome al estilo novia me llevo a la habitación. Una vez que mi espalda toco la fría y vieja cama mis manos abandonaron el cabello de Brandon y tomaron lugar en sus hombros.

Las cosas, desde mi punto de vista, estaban tomando un rumbo diferente. Durante mucho tiempo me había negado a hacerlo con Brandon, no porque no estuviera lista sino porque no encontraba un momento algo romántico. Aún creo que es mala idea, pero a como van las cosas algo me dice que no podré detenerlo. Mi voluntad estaba puesta en duda ahora mismo.

Los labios de Brandon habían abandonado los míos y bajaron a mi cuello con un camino de besos en mi mejilla. Me mordí el labio inferior solo por sentir el placer de sus labios rosando mi cuello.

– Stella... – Brandon se alejó mirándome algo culpable. Lo mire confundida, me mordí el labio inferior – Está mal

Me incline hacia delante para poder sentarme. Brandon estaba apoyado en las rodillas y en las manos. Me miro algo preocupado, lo que me hizo sentir mal por un momento. Él me respetaba y sabía cual era mi decisión desde hace mucho tiempo.

– Entonces no quiero estar bien – Las palabras habían salido solas de mi boca, no sé porque, pero así fue. Brandon me había mirado sorprendido, pero no dijo pudo decir nada ya que comencé a besarlo en los labios nuevamente.

Un beso intenso, apasionado, ardiente. Tres cualidades que nos llevaran a la locura. Coloque una mano en la mejilla de Brandon y la otra enredada en su cabello, él siguió besándome. Metida en el beso y sin capacidad de razonar ante la situación finalmente termine cediendo.

Pase las manos por la espalda de Brandon mientras él seguía apoyado en la cama. Apenas si me di cuenta de lo que sucedió. No estoy segura de que cruzó por mi cabeza, pero diré lo que sucedió. Moví las manos lentamente hacia abajo y tome el borde de la polera de Brandon, luego él levanto las manos y así pude quitársela. En cuanto la lancé al suelo me deje caer lentamente de espaldas con su ayuda.

Nuevamente sus labios pasaron a mi cuello, está vez añadiendo un elemento extra... una suave mordida. Cerré mis ojos mordiendo mi labio inferior suavemente mientras dejaba a Brandon hacer su voluntad. Para mí todo desapareció esa noche. Solo eramos él, yo y una cama; nada más.

* * *

.: Rose :.

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras esperabamos a Nick y a Liam. La pista aérea estaba instalada aún y todas estábamos reunidas, casi listas para empezar, aunque por lo sucedido ayer también teníamos miedo. Emily se encontraba sentada en la banca, a diferencia de nosotras que estábamos en pie, ella tenía la mirada agachada y movía las piernas de un lado a otro con las manos sobre ella. Se notaba aburrida.

– ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Bella aún incrédula – Deberías estar descansando

– No tengo nada mejor que hacer – Se encogió de hombros ella.

– Se nota – Bufó Melody.

Mire enfrente y vi a Liam acercarse con una sonrisa. No dijo nada, pero pude notar una expresión adolorida en cuanto vio a Emily. Ella le sonrió amigablemente, tontamente e inocentemente... una típica sonrisa de Emily, sin embargo a Liam no pareció relajarlo.

– ¿Dónde está Nick? – Pregunte preocupada.

– Lamentándose debajo de un árbol – Se encogió de hombros – Escuche, chicas, primero que nada vengo a pedirles perdón, en especial a ti Emily. Lo que sucedió ayer fue algo totalmente irresponsable de mi parte, no debí de haberte retrasado y estoy seguro que entonces no te hubieras lastimado. Espero que tus alas se encuentren bien después de ésto, espero que te mejores...

– Lo único a lo que le temo ahora es a perderlas para siempre – Note la mueca de temor en su rostro y una mueca culpable en el rostro de Liam – Wow,eso es raro, normalmente no soy yo la que le teme a las cosas

– Lo siento – Murmuro Liam – Ahm no es necesario si no quieren, es decir, hablo del campo

Sé que Bella comenzó a decir que tal vez lo mejor era hacerlo, pero mi concentración desapareció al ver a Nick sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con una rodilla flectada, un codo sobre la rodilla y con la otra mano cubriendo su rostro. Camine hasta él y me senté enfrente.

– Sé que soy un tonto –

No hable.

– Emily debe estar molesta –

– Sorprendentemente, solo asustada –

Nick me miro.

– Eso es nuevo –

Asentí lentamente. Podía notar lo mortificado que se encontraba él, pero no dije nada. Suspire suavemente y sacudí la cabeza mirando el césped.

– Sé que ella no está enojada –

– Pues debería – Me miro – No puedo creer que fui tan descuidado como para permitir que una de sus alas saliera lastimada. Tú sabes lo delicada que son, no crecen nuevamente, si se rompen... – Suspiro – No podría perdonármelo

– Liam está igual – Mascullé.

Nick me miro preocupado así que suspire.

– ¿Por qué me ignoraste ayer? Nick, lo que sucedió no tiene porque meterse en nuestra relación y lo sabes. Me molesto que me ignoraras –

Él me miro preocupado, luego paso la vista lentamente a Emily y al final volvió a mirarme. Hubo un silencio en el cual pude notar claramente que algo estaba ocupando lugar en sus pensamientos, y ese algo no era relacionado con mi pregunta. Nick se puso en pie y me miro fijamente.

– Rose, lo siento – Me extendió la mano. Dude si tomarla, pero finalmente acepte – Es solo que... no lo sé, estaba preocupado. Johan casi me mata y ni hablar de Henry que literalmente me amenazo con la espada de sus padres

– ¿La Espada de la Verdad? – Abrí los ojos sorprendida – ¿Esa que si te corta no sana? – Asintió – Pensé que la había entregado

– Eso pensé yo –

Torcí los labios pensativa. La misión primordial de Henry era entregar la espada a Stella, pero no lo ha hecho, eso quiere decir que alguien o algo lo retiene y me parece del todo raro que haya amenazado a Nick con ella. La espada es algo puro, por lo que dudo que su poder estuviera controlandolo, además, de ser así alguien ya se habría dado cuenta.

– Solo olvídalo – Me obligue a sonreír – Emily no está molesta y el accidente solo ocurrió porque ustedes se pasaron un poco con la ráfaga de viento. No sé que querías lograr, pero no interesa. De todos modos ella está bien y eso importa

Nick me sonrió levemente. Aproveche para abrazarlo y luego fuimos a donde estaban los demás. Pude notar que Bella estaba en la pista aérea así que sonreí levemente al notar como lo estaba haciendo. Nick se acerco a Emily y ambos comenzaron a hablar, no sé de que, pero estuvieron un buen rato charlando.

Comencé a preguntarme que había en el laberinto, es decir, de si solo es un laberinto cualquiera o había algo más dentro. Recordaba que Emily salió asustada y ahora, al ver la mirada de Bella, pienso que no es tan diferente a la de ella. Mire disimuladamente a Nick solo para encontrarlo riendo junto con Emily, me pareció extraño, pero intente hacer a un lado los celos recordándome lo que sucedió.

– Me parece que hará tiempo récord – Dijo Liam mirando el cronómetro.

– ¡Hey! Nadie es mejor que yo – Se quejo Emily.

Reí entredientes. Una vez que Bella llegó aquí abajo sonrió emocionada. Estaba por tocarme a mí subir así que me preparé, pero antes de transformarme le eche una mirada a Nick para escuchar un «buena suerte» o «sé que puedes hacerlo bien», pero en su lugar sentí una punzada al ver como se alejaba con Emily al interior de Alfea.

– Puedo sentir los celos – Dijo Bella sonriendo levemente – Tu aura está verde de envidia

– Tú no puedes leer las auras – Negué con la cabeza.

– Ahora así – Asintió lentamente – Ellos no harán nada, fueron a la enfermería

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

– Melody me lo ha dicho – Sonrió Bella – Iré a verlos, no te preocupes y buena suerte

– Gracias –

* * *

.: Stella :.

Gruñí pesadamente mientras me frotaba la sien con los dedos indice y pulgar. A mi lado Bloom me sonreía divertida y a su vez de cierta forma regañadora. Por primera vez en mi vida esto no era mi culpa... como muchas cosas que me han sucedido.

– Te mereces lo que te sucedió –

– Bloom, no hay que señalar culpables – La mire molesta. Ella rió entredientes.

– Dirás que no hay que señalarte como culpable –

– Así se lee entre lineas – Sonreí.

Ella me sonrió levemente.

– Por cierto, ¿ya viste a Emily? –

La mire confundida y luego abrí la boca en una gran "O" recordando que ella había estado en la enfermería el día anterior. Estaba por ir a verla cuando sentí otro mareo y luego me recosté nuevamente en el sofá.

– Tráeme una cubeta, vomitaré –

– Enseguida –

Sentía un vuelco en el estómago, eso era horrible. Unas nauseas grandiosamente grande comenzaron a advertirme que en cualquier comento iba a vomitar y solo pensar lo que iba a vomitar hacía que tuviera mucho más asco aún. Bloom se apresuro con una cubeta y me la entrego. La tome con ambas manos sintiendo mi cuerpo débil, mis manos apenas si podían sostenerla y en cosa de segundos vomite.

– Que asco – Dijo Bloom asqueada. Mire la cubeta y no pude evitar vomitar de nuevo solo por ver lo que había allí. No era un vomito normal, era una cosa totalmente asquerosa. Parecía ser una baba morada, totalmente asqueroso y lo peor de todo es que ni su sabor ni olor, ni siquiera la forma le hacía juicio.

Deje la cubeta en el suelo y luego me recosté nuevamente el sofá frotándome la sien e intentando respirar hondo.

– ¿Dónde está Flora con la medicina? –

– Está con Musa en la enfermería – Dijo Bloom – Supongo que se van a tardar

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – La mire de reojo. Supe enseguida que había algo que me estaba ocultando – Bloom...

– No debería decirte, ellas volverán en segundos con la medicina –

– Bloom –

– Uhg bien. Sucede que Ophelia les dijo que no conocía ninguna medicina para ayudarte – Abrí los ojos sorprendida y antes de poder quejarme volví a vomitar – Hablaron con Faragonda y les dijo que una poción te ayudaría, la están buscando en la biblioteca

– Ay Dios –

– Eso te enseñará a no jugar con la magia tan a la ligera. Te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado –

– Bloom – La mire preocupada – ¿Crees que la Dama Oscura podría controlarme y usarme para lastimarlas? Es decir, es lo que ella quiere, ¿no?

– ¿Te preocupa? –

– Más o menos – Torcí los labios – Creo que ella quiere algo y se relaciona directamente con la chica del vestido rojo de mi sueño y conmigo

Apreté los puños e intente aguantar las ganas de volver a vomitar.

Lo cierto es que me preocupaba bastante todo relacionado con ese sueño. Por un lado ella menciono que me parecía bastante a la chica del sueño, es como si ella hubiera estado allí anteriormente cuando todo sucedió y no dudo que haya sido así, pero además de todo ella... no estoy segura de que le hizo a la chica, nunca la volvieron a ver y fueron diez días de oscuridad así que... algo debí de sucederle. Creo que la Dama Oscura quiere que me suceda algo parecido.

– Pase lo que pase nosotras vamos a ganar esta batalla a toda costa – Mire a Bloom. Su tono de voz me decía que no hablaba conmigo sino con ella misma, además de que se encontraba bastante pensativa.

Respire hondo como pude para luego volver a vomitar. Esto no me podía estar pasando ahora. Fue un completo accidente lo del hechizo. Las chicas y yo nos encontrabamos buscando información sobre como vencer a la Dama Oscura, era una pequeña reunión, y yo encontré este libro de hechizos de Bloom. Recuerdo haber visto un hechizo que me llamo la atención porque no tenía nombre así que lo intente y algo salió mal. Supuestamente debía de hacer que otra persona lo estuviera vomitando y no yo, además de sentir las nauseas horribles sentía que todo el mundo estaba de cabeza, literalmente.

– Iuh que asco – Mire a la entrada de la habitación y vi a Bella junto con Emily.

Me recosté en el sofá y me volví a frotar la sien para relajarme un poco. No tenía ganas de escuchar las bromas de Emily sobre lo sucedido.

– No me digas, estas embarazada – Mire a Bella con una ceja levantada.

– Sigue soñando –

Levante la vista al techo preocupada. No era que me importara su comentario porque es obvio que no estoy embarazada... además... para eso tendría que haber pasado mínimo una semana desde que Brandon y yo lo hicimos y además él no debería haberse protegido o algo por el estilo, pero es lo contrario. Confió en que no lo estaré hasta dentro de un tiempo.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Te preocupa algo? – Pregunto Bella – ¿Problemas del corazón?

– Problemas de luz y oscuridad – Respondí. Sentí nuevamente las nauseas – Y de vómitos

Tome la cubeta y volví a vomitar.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunto Emily asqueada.

– Ella estaba jugando un hechizo y lo hizo mal – Respondió Bloom riendo – Ahora está vomitando un asqueroso moco morado

– Supongo que las chicas Solaria no tienen suerte está semana – Se sentó conmigo Emily. Me hice a un lado y le sonreí compasivamente. Ella tenía razón.

– Por cierto, ¿qué te sucedió a ti? –

– Un accidente con una esfera, me rompí un ala y ahora estoy esperando a que no se parta a la mitad por completo – Me miro nerviosa. La mire sorprendida y luego a Bloom que estaba estupefacta.

– ¿Un ala? –

– Sí – Hizo una mueca – Fue un accidente

– Emily, las alas son lo más frágil de un hada – Dije preocupada – Si se rompen no crecen de nuevo, apenas si pueden sanar

– Lo sé – Tomo un almohadón – Tengo algo de miedo. La herida no es grande, pero Ophelia dice que debo tener cuidado porque si se hace más grande podría partirse

– Oh... Em... – La mire sorprendida y luego la abracé con fuerza – Todo va a estar bien

– Gracias – Murmuro ella.

Estaba apunto de decirle que no pensaba dejarla sola cuando escuche a Musa y a Flora entrar, empuje a Emily lejos y salí dispara a las chicas. Ellas me sonrieron de oreja a oreja y tan rápido como sentía las ganas de vomitar tome un vaso que tenían en sus manos. Algo parecido a un humo parecía salir del vaso y lo bebí rápidamente. Lo extraño es que ellas intentaron que no lo hiciera.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir el líquido quemar en mi garganta, rápidamente lo escupí y comencé a toser sintiéndolo quemar más y más. El sabor había sido asqueroso y el efecto no era nada bueno. Era como tener fuego dentro de la boca. Las chicas me miraron con una mueca, como si hubieran esperado que algo parecido sucediera. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego lleve ambas manos a mi boca.

– ¿¡QUÉ SUCEDE!? – Era la inusual voz alterada de Emily.

– Se supone que debe tomar solo un poco, no todo de una vez – Explico Flora preocupada.

Estaba por quejarme con ellas, pero no pude puesto que mi boca estaba cada vez peor con esa maldita quemadura por el líquido. Las chicas me miraron preocupadas, cuando termine de toser me sorprendí un poco al ver como una nube de humo salió de mi boca al final. Lleve mis manos a mi estómago y luego me senté en la cama preocupada.

– Lo siento –

Levante la mirada y vi a Musa con una expresión nerviosa, ella se sentó frente a mí y me sonrió un poco.

– Ha sido horrible –

Mire a Emily y note como estaba algo asustada. Sonreí levemente y ella corrió a abrazarme con fuerza. La mire sorprendida y no pude evitar sentir una extraña calidez. Últimamente, cuando nos abrazábamos, podía sentir una calor muy extraño, pero reconfortable. Era lindo sentir algo así, principalmente cuando ella me abrazaba o yo a ella, aunque cuando se encontraba cerca también lo sentía.

Sé que Emily tenía una herida en la espalda puesto ella gimió en cuanto le toque la espalda. La mire sorprendida y antes de poder decir algo, ella miro a Bella.

– Creo que ya deberíamos volver, quiero ver como le fue a Rose en las pruebas –

– Esa es solo tu patetica excusa – Rió ella divertida – Espero que te mejores Stella

– Morire antes de mejorar – Suspire pesadamente – Em, ¿qué...?

– Nos vemos –

Una vez que abandono la habitación yo suspire pesadamente, de nuevo. No importaba de todos modos, nunca me he roto un ala, pero he oído que el tamaño de la herida en el ala se refleja en la espalda y es tan real como en el ala. Solo espero que mejore pronto.

– Hey – Dijo Musa acercándose al canastito en la mesa – Me parece que se siente mejor

Sonreí un poco al ver a la Norin Cantante silbar dulcemente, agitaba sus alas de arriba abajo, pero no intentaba volar. Le sonreí levemente y me puse en pie.

– Si me disculpan, iré a vomitar al baño – Dije con una forzada sonrisa y una mano en el estómago – No creo que ese remedio este ayudando

– El efecto durara una hora, no puedes comer ni beber nada o sentir ese ardor en la garganta – Dijo Flora – Estábamos por decírtelo antes de que te lo tomaras como loca

– Bueno, al menos no siento ganas de vomitar – Sonreí levemente – Pero si mareos

– Es normal – Dijo Musa acariciando a la avecilla.

Sé que estaba por decir algo más puesto que abrió la boca, pero el sonido de mi celular la interrumpió. Tome el celular y mire la pantalla con un ceño fruncido, luego mire a las chicas y levante un ceja.

– Fue Layla – Respondió Musa como si supiera que estaba por preguntar.

Suspire.

– Hey... – Respondí con una leve sonrisa – No pensé que fueras a llamarme, en especial porque me viniste a dejar hace como dos horas

_– Layla me ha contado que estabas haciendo un hechizo y te salió mal –_ Su tono de voz era tan severo y pesado, como si estuviera molesto y preocupado por tener la culpa, cosa que no es así – _¿Te sientes bien?_

– Sí, sí, he tomado... hmmm... un antídoto – Prefería no mencionar el hecho de que su efecto me estuviera quemando en ese mismo momento al hablar.

–_ Eso es grandioso – _Sonaba aliviado – _Escucha, sobre lo que ha sucedido anoche... _

– No tienes de que preocuparte – Me senté en el sofá – Lo de anoche...

_– Escucha, por un momento pensé... no sé, anoche tú y yo tuvimos algo grandioso y pensé que... tú sabes, Emily..._ –

– Brandon, aún si fuera así... hay que esperar una semana – Murmure para que las chicas no escucharán nada – No te preocupes por nada, por favor

– _Está bien_ –

Sonreí levemente.

– Ahm Tesoro, debo irme – Sentí una rasgadura en mi garganta – No me siento muy bien e iré a dormir. Por cierto, Emily tiene razón, es un mal día para las chicas Solaria

Brandon rió divertido y luego susurro un par de cosas que no entendí muy bien. Luego de unos minutos colgué y me recosté en el sofá.

– Caminar a mi cama requiere esfuerzo y equilibrio, no puedo – Murmure.

– Descansa Stella – Dijo Bloom sonriendo – Te sentirás mejor dentro de unas horas

– La Dama Oscura me tiene mala, seguro es eso – Cerré mis ojos.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? La culpa ha sido tuya – Me recordó Flora.

– Sé que de algún modo (no sé como) es culpa suya – Murmure – Esto es su culpa y no mía

* * *

.: Emily :.

Respire hondo con los ojos cerrados, la vista en el suelo y el corazón latiendo frenéticamente. Ahí estaba yo, después de una semana devuelta en la enfermería, transformada en Hada Enchantix... lista para ver el resultado de mis alas. Tenía miedo, para ser sincera mis alas lo eran todo ya que con ellas podía volar a grandes alturas, tener el mejor momento de mi vida dependía de ellas.

– ¿Lista? –

– Con algo de miedo –

Trague saliva y sentí como la venda era retirada de mi ala. No me atreví a mirar, no me atreví a preguntar, solo cerré mis ojos asustada. Ophelia toco mi ala suavemente y luego la soltó.

– Em, abre los ojos –

Hice lo que me pidió y pronto su rostro se visualizo frente a mí. La mire sorprendida y ella me regalo una linda sonrisa. Me entrego un espejo y luego puso uno en mi espalda. Pude ver mi ala reflejada con un aire de sanación. La herida no estaba, estaba como nueva, como si nunca le hubiera sucedido nada.

– Perfecta – Sonreí de oreja a oreja – Muchas gracias Ophelia

– Bien, solo ten cuidado desde ahora – Sonrió ella alejándose. Mire mi ala con una sonrisa y luego di un suave batir, cuando comprobé que no existía dolor alguno salí disparada por la ventana. Extendí los brazos a mis lados para poder deslizarme entre las nubes suavemente, cerré mis ojos con una sonrisa y contuve la ganas de gritar de felicidad.

¡Al fin! Mis alas estaban como nuevas y nada iba a poder cambiarlo. Una sonrisa se me dibujo en los labios, aún más ancha que antes. Junto a mí un avecilla de pecho blanco y plumas rosada volaba tranquilamente, pude reconocerla como una Norin Cantante. Según supe Musa tenía una que estaba herida y si es cierto lo que pienso entonces ésta es ella.

– ¿Tú también adoras poder volar? – Pregunte sonriendo.

La avecilla me adelanto el viaje dejando sonar su dulce canto entre las nubes. Sonreí divertida y la seguí.

* * *

.: Winx Club :.

– No queda mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Shadow mirando a la Dama Oscura quien se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Sus palabras reflejaban angustia oculta. Algo estaba sucediendo. Con la mirada perdida de la Dama Oscura, Shadow supo a ciencia cierta que ella no se encontraba en espíritu allí, estaba metida en otro lugar.

– El tiempo se agota –

Recién salida de sus pensamientos, la Dama Oscura se levanto de la mesa en la cual se encontraba sentada en forma de meditación con cinco velas rodeándola. Su mirada paso a ver a sus sirvientes/aliados que se encontraban frente a ella con una expresión seria. Una vez más, algo estaba sucediendo.

– Ella ya soñó con esa princesa – Comentó Athan mirándola fijamente – ¿Qué significa?

– Que nuestro tiempo se agota – Dijo la Dama Oscura mirando fijamente la ventana – El viaje que hemos hecho desde nuestro tiempo ha cambiado muchas cosas y la presencia de esos mocos solo lo está empeorando. Nuestro tiempo se esta agotando, si no logramos nuestro cometido nos volveremos piedra... y está vez... será para siempre

– Hay que ofrecer un sacrificio – Hablo Akane sonriendo – Ella jamas se entregaría a si misma por nosotros

– No – Sonrió la Dama Oscura – Tienes razón, pero en ese entonces la Princesa tampoco pensaba hacerlo

– Tú la engañaste – Afirmo Shadow sonriendo – ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Stella? Puede que sea la Princesa de Solaria, pero ella no es igual que Samara

– Aquello ocurrió hace miles de años. Stella irradia la misma energía que Samara irradió cuando la vi por primera vez – Sonrió la Dama Oscura caminando hacia la ventana – Esa inocente princesa cayo en mis garras sin darse cuenta y gracias a eso nosotros conseguimos el don de la inmortalidad, pero con esos mocosos aquí la linea del tiempo se destruye y nos volveremos piedra. Tenemos que hacer algo o todo se acabará para nosotros

– ¿Qué les sucederá a ellos? –

La mirada de la Dama Oscura se torno sombría en una sonrisa peligrosa.

– No lo sé. Ellos lo descubrirán por su propia cuenta cuando les suceda. Probablemente irán olvidando todos sus recuerdos de apoco hasta desaparecer o volverse piedra, una de dos. El viaje en el tiempo es peligroso y es por eso no se hacen muy seguidos o irresponsablemmente –

¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? – Pregunto Shadow serio – ¿Acaso planeas lo mismo que con Samara?

– Así es... –

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste y les traiga intriga wuaskjaskjsa Tengo buenos planes para esto y sé que les parecerá grandioso el gran final, pero hasta el momento vamos a conformarnos con el desarrollo. Tengo tantos planes.

**Próximamente: Linea del tiempo **

¿Sucede algo, Rose? – Pregunto Bella preocupada.

– Tengo la extraña sensación de que olvido algo importante hoy, pero no sé que es –

Usaremos la espada – Dijo Stella mirando a Brandon y a Henry – Es la única forma

Es peligroso – Comento Henry mirando la espada – Si te haces daño con ella...

No tenemos más opciones – Dijo Stella seria – Ella está ganando y no podemos hacer más

¡CHICAS! – Tanya las miro alterada – ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

¿Cómo que vamos a desaparecer? – Pregunto Melody asustada.

Hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, creo que estamos en peligro – Respondió Tanya preocupada

– Eso significa que tenemos un ultimatum – Dijo Bella seria.

¿Crees que podrás usarla contra ella? – Pregunto Emily preocupada – Es peligroso

Tenemos que decirle a las chicas sobre ésto – Dijo Faragonda seria – Las cosas han cambiado

Bueno eso es todo y dado que no hay comentarios entonces no tengo nada que responder, es una pena. Como sea, nos veremos próximamente con el drama en todos lados.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	7. Chapter 7: Linea del tiempo

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 7:

Linea del tiempo

.: Stella :.

_Puede que no lo vea como tal, pero ésto no era real. Sé que no lo era, pero no sabía que significaba, debía de ser algo importante o de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí. Todo estaba tan oscuro, apenas la luz de la luna iluminaba el gran salón. Me sentía atrapada dentro de mi propio cuerpo, no podía ser que ésto estuviera pasando, era la primera vez... No, no lo era. _

_– Pronto será la hora – _

_La tenebrosa voz de la Dama Oscura resonó a mi espalda. La mire fijamente por uno segundos, una sonrisa estaba dibujada en mis labios y por más que intentaba deshacerla no podía, por alguna razón seguía allí. _

_– El tiempo se agota – _

_¿Eso vino de mí? Sí, claro que sí... ¿Por qué? No entendía nada, yo estaba esta encerrada en mi propio cuerpo sin poder tener voluntad propia en mis acciones. Era tan extraño y hacia que mi mente se estremeciera de solo pensar que estaba atrapada dentro de mí misma._

_– La profecía... – La Dama Oscura sonrió – Se hará realidad _

_Pesé a no saber de que hablaban mi boca se movía soltando palabras que me hacían entender que sí sabía de que hablaban, pero era más extraño de lo que parece y lo que he dicho apenas se compara._

_– Una profecía que espera por cumplirse – Sonreí – ¿Dónde está Decker?_

_– Hay unos animales salvajes – La Dama Oscura cambio su expresión a una seria – Esperemos que llegue pronto_

_– A tiempo – Murmure con un tono serio. _

_No sé que está sucediendo aquí, pero presiento que podría ser algo malo. Trague saliva preocupada esperando poder saber que estaba sucediendo, pero no pude hacer nada. Como no tenía poder total en mi voz y mis movimientos me toco seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo... cruzarme de brazos y maldecir a mi cuerpo por no tener el control conectado a mi mente._

_– Ellos saben lo que haces – Murmure mirando por la ventana – Buscan al enemigo y si lo encuentran... Los matarán_

_– Sus enemigos no son tan débiles – Dijo la Dama Oscura. Yo sé que estaba de espaldas a ella para poder mirar la ciudad del Reino de Solaria, pero podía saber que estaba sonriendo. Sentí una punzada de traición en el pecho. Alguien estaba traicionando a sus amigos... no era ella a los suyos, ni los míos a mí... era yo a ellos. ¿A quién traiciono? ¿Quién sufre por mi culpa? Sobre todo y más aún... ¿Por qué siento que no es mi culpa, pero la culpa aún carcome como si lo fuera?_

_– Ten cuidado Princesa, un sacrificio es requerido para tomar el control –_

_Mire a la Dama Oscura fijamente. Mis manos no sudaban sin embargo me advertían que me sentía nerviosa, ya que incluso mi propio corazón me había traicionado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si estaba latiendo o estaba completamente muerto. Probablemente sea la segunda._

_– Ella es un sacrificio grande – Sonreí. Mire a la Dama Oscura y vi, por encima de su hombro, a Akane con una expresión tan seria como la de su acompañante. Akane y Athan. Ambos me miraron fijamente mientras caminaban tranquilamente hacia mí._

_– Hablando del sacrificio nuevamente – Sonrió Athan – No hace bien hablar solamente del sacrificio. Pero me parece bien hacerlo, pronto los planetas se alinearan y nosotros conseguiremos que la oscuridad domine éste tiempo como lo hace en el futuro. Serán los días de oscuridad más largo de todos._

_– Y la historia se repetirá – Sonrió Akane levemente – Princesa Stella, esperamos que esté lista para ésto_

_La mire fijamente ignorando la vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que estaba mal y tenía que luchar contra el control. La pregunta más grande en mi cabeza, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y haciendo, era sobre qué control hablaba ella. Como no tenía idea de porque tenía el control perdido de mi cuerpo, preferí no seguir pensando en lo que podría suceder._

_– Siempre lista –_

_El cuadro se torno rojo, algo comenzó a caer desde la parte superior y cayendo espesamente, pude sentir, saber y oler la sangre. Toda mi visión se nublo por la cortina de sangre que caía desde la parte superior del cuadro que tenía en mi cabeza, ese que me mostraba lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor._

Apreté el edredón con fuerza y me incline hacia delante gritando con los ojos abiertos a la par. El miedo corría como adrenalina en mis venas. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos intentando calmar las ansias de miedo, intente relajarme, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. No sé que era más atemorizante, volver a estar encerrada en tu propio cuerpo o saber que hiciste/harás algo malo que podría poner a todos en peligros.

– Oh mi Dios – Jadeé encendiendo la luz de noche – Me estoy volviendo loca. Me estoy volviendo loca. Me estoy volviendo loca

– ¿Stella? –

Mi puerta se abrió y pude ver a Bloom algo somnolienta, se frotaba un ojo con el dorso de su mano mientras intentaba despertarse por completo. Trague saliva y me abracé a mi misma. Ella me miro confusa, se me acerco lentamente y me sonrió con delicadeza.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Na-nada – Titubeé – Tuve un mal sueño

– ¿Tan malo es para creer que estás loca? – Pregunto suavemente – Stella, ¿qué soñaste?

Dude si decirle. No ganaría nada con decirle aquello, necesitaba pensar en mis propios problemas y obviamente decirle a Bloom que había soñado algo así no era buena idea. Solo nos metería en problemas en algún momento. Al menos... si tuviera un poco más de información sobre ese sueño entonces sería más fácil explicarle a Bloom las cosas. Pero obviamente no.

– Las tiendas de ropas... – La mire – Estaban vacías

Bloom me sonrió levemente. Lo bueno es que no se dio cuenta de que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente lo ha ocultado, sé que es más inteligente de lo que yo podría llegar a pensar, es inquisitiva y sabe cuando las cosas no son ciertas.

– En ese caso vuelve a dormir – Me miro desafiante. Obviamente lo noto – Estoy segura que para entonces todas estarán llenas

No respondí, ella se fue antes de poder hacerlo de todos modos. Me recosté nuevamente, con miedo a dormir. Tome mi celular y vi la hora. Un poco más pasada las dos de la mañana. Quería mensajear a Brandon, pero no lo quería despertar así que frustrada decidí no hacerlo.

– Días de oscuridad – Murmure. Recordaba claramente que mi padre me contó sobre eso. ¿Cuántos días habrán sido? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? Honestamente no los recuerdo, pero sé que fueron los peores días en toda Solaria. Mi padre probablemente no había nacido o si lo hizo tal vez era solo niño, o quizás un bebé, la Princesa que había en ese momento... dudo mucho que mi padre la haya cocino. Realmente no creo que él haya nacido entonces.

Cómo es eso sobre que se repetía una historia. Realmente es una locura, una gran locura en la cual yo estaba involucrada. Diablos. Esos malditos médicos tienen la culpa. Por decirme que tendría una especie de locura y debería hacer un curso de rehabilitación ahora ando teniendo sueños raros y siento como si alguien intentara hacer algo tonto. Lo peor de todo, que me rodea por todos lados, es que sé que si hubiera aceptado lo del curso entonces no estaría pasando por ésto.

Por la mañana siguiente apenas si pude comer sin sentir mi cuerpo tambaleando de un lado a otro para llegar a la cocina o mi mano dejará de temblar para poder llevar una cuchara a mi boca. No dormí en toda la noche y mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado que casi parecía piedra, tal vez porque me la pase pensando toda la o noche o algo por ese estilo, la cosa es que no dormí y no comí y ahora que tengo hambre me es casi imposible hacerlo.

– ¿Planes para hoy? –

Levante la mirada a Musa. Quería poder decirle algo sobre mis planes de plantearme todo el día en la biblioteca para investigar sobre los días de oscuridad en Solaria, pero no había forma de hacerlo sin que ellas supieran que algo andaba mal.

– Estaré con Emily todo el día – Sonreí levemente llamando la atención de todas – ¿Qué?

– Hmm... Nada – Bloom sonrió levemente – Chicas, tengo un plan. Intentar fortalecer nuestros poderes

– Uhm... Peleas en grupo. Tres contra tres – Sonrió Tecna, pero guardo silencio al mirarme – Dos contra tres

– Cierto – Sonreí – Tienes razón. Dos contra tres o algo por el estilo. Seguro que encontraran la forma de hacerlo funcionar

Tome una manzana de la frutera y salí del comedor para ir a la biblioteca. Al entrar allí busque algo sobre la historia de los reinos, poco a poco fui encontrando libros sobre Solaria, pero nada sobre los días oscuros. Pensé en buscarlo con magia, pero tampoco me apareció nada. Yo estaba sentada contra un estante rodeada de libros sobre Solaria cuando la voz de Emily hizo que por primera vez en mucho rato levantará la vista.

– Hey, Bloom me dijo que ibas a pasar el día conmigo, cosa extraña si me preguntas, porque no quedamos de vernos – Sonrió sentándose frente a mí en el suelo – Bueno, ¿Qué haces madre mía? ¿Buscando la historia sobre tu reino natal de nuevo?

– ¿De nuevo? – Fruncí el ceño ligeramente – Emily no necesito que estés conmigo si no quieres. Como lo notaste solo use una excusa para venir sin que ellas lo supieran

– ¿Qué tanto buscas sobre Solaria? – Me sonrió.

Baje la mirada al libro y sonreí al ver algo que me llamo la atención.

– ¿Puedes llamar a Henry y decirle que venga, con la Espada de la Verdad? – Pregunte sonriendo.

Emily me miro sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Saco su celular e hizo lo que pedí. Yo sonreí levemente y mire el articulo en el libro. Hablaba sobre un incidente en donde la espada de la verdad derroto a una princesa colmada de oscuridad. Eso podría ser lo que yo necesitaba, aunque en malos términos estaba preocupada.

Minutos más tarde estábamos en el campus de Alfea esperando a Henry. Sé que las chicas estaban al otro lado practicando así que seguramente no se darán cuenta de que Henry vendrá con la espada.

– ¿Para qué quieres la espada? – Pregunto inocentemente Emily.

– Necesito saber como usarla – Me encogí de hombros – Es la espada que debo usar para acabar con la Dama Oscura, ¿No? No hace ningún juicio no saber usarla

– ¿Crees que podrás usarla contra ella? – Pregunto Emily no tan convencida – Es peligroso. Si algo te sucediera entonces... no solo yo podría estar en peligro. El mundo completo

– ¿Desde cuando la seguridad del mundo cayo en mis hombros? – Hice una mueca arrugando la nariz.

– Desde que la Dama Oscura se proclamo tu enemiga numero uno –

– Pensé que había sido Mitzi – Sonreí levemente – ¿Qué es de ella en el futuro?

Emily me miro dudosa.

– No creo que quieras saber – Negó con la cabeza – Solo tienes que tener en mente que papá te ama y no haría nada para dañarte

– Presiento problemas – Sonreí levemente – ¿Papá? ¿Qué paso con Brandon?

Emily rodó los ojos y sonrió – ¿Por qué no te gusta?

– ¿Qué cosa? – Parpadeé confundida.

– Mamá y papá – Respondió ella sonriendo – Es bonito

– No cuando tienes veintitrés años y tu plan es no tener hijos hasta más adelante –

– Irónico – Me sonrió – Tu primera hija nace cuando tienes veintitrés

La mire sorprendida. Ella se encogió de hombros. Trague saliva y me sonroje mirando a otro lado.

– Pensé que no ibas a decirme que edad tendría cuando tú nacieras –

– Oye... Yo he pasado mucho tiempo aquí así que creo que ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo, además usaremos el objeto de Timmy cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo – Sonrió despreocupada – Imagino que no tengo problemas si te digo todo ésto

La mire sonriendo y camine a una banca a sentarme.

– ¿Cómo fue? – Sonreí levemente.

– No lo sé. Tú me concebiste, deberías saberlo – Rodé los ojos sonrojada.

– No hablo de eso – Emily me miro divertida – ¿Cómo eras de bebé?

– Un tormento adorado según tú – Respondió riendo – ¿Sabes algo? Siempre creí que mi madre era la persona más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo. Era casi un modelo a seguir... hasta que apareció aquella actriz llamada Jessica Alba – Fruncí el ceño y le di un manotazo. Ella rió divertida y se quejo de que la golpeara – Era broma. Oye, cuando cumplí cinco años sucedió algo. Yo tenía una perrita muy dulce, hermosa y tierna...

– Hmm... Creo que escuche sobre ella – Murmure suavemente – ¿Le sucedió algo?

Emily se estremeció.

– Cuando Henry llevo a Méchant a la casa sentí algo de nervios, no quería otra mascota... Era como tener el corazón roto – Murmuro – Nunca se lo conté a Henry, ni siquiera a papá, pero tú sola lo descubriste. Era como si tuvieras un sexto sentido que siempre advertía cuando yo estaba mal. Eso me encanta

Sonreí levemente. Emily no dijo nada más ya que vimos una moto acercarse.

– Te has tardado – Dijo sonriendo Emily una vez que Henry se estaciono frente a nosotros – ¿La traes?

– Sí – Sonrió – ¿Para que la quieres?

– Necesitamos aprender a usarla – Dijo Emily sonriendo – O. bueno, ella necesita hacerlo

Henry me miro sorprendido. Yo solo sonreí levemente y me encogí de hombros demostrando que no era la gran cosa, pese a qué si lo era. Él saco la espada de su estuche y me la entrego. Admito que me dio algo de nervios tomarla por primera vez, pero en cuanto lo hice pude sentir una confianza y una fuerza incomparable. Las inscripciones de la espada se me reflejaron en rostro y una sonrisa atravesó mis labios.

– Confía en las esperanzas y nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea – Sonreí – Que espada tan sabia

– Harías bien en escucharla – Sonrió Henry – ¿Sabes blandirla?

– Nop – Hable despreocupada.

Él sonrió divertido al sacar su propia espada.

– Será una larga tarde. Te enseñaré –

– No por eso serás el favorito – Negó con la cabeza Emily, de brazos cruzados y una expresión indiferente – Ese puesto es mío y lo sabes

Rodé los ojos y apreté con fuerza la espada. No estaba para escuchar sus peleas sobre el favorito, aunque me se me hacía divertido ver a Emily celosa de su propio hermano por un puesto tan insignificante como "el favorito."

Estuve un rato intentando bandir la espada. Era pesada. Horriblemente pesada. Pero tras unas horas logre hacerlo sin cortarme ningún dedo, aunque estaba usando unos guantes que le faltaban los dedos. Como los que usa Brandon. Para esa práctica, antes de comenzar Henry me pidió cambiarme de ropa. Usaba unos pantalones deportivos que llegaban hasta la mitad de mis pantorillas, color negro y una camiseta sin manchas color blanca. El cabello lo usaba atado en una coleta y además tenía puestas unas deportivas. Emily especifico «hasta para los deportes debes verte bien. Como siempre» y como de costumbre yo le respondí, como siempre, que la belleza lo es todo.

Por supuesto, también, antes de comenzar Henry me dijo algo sobre que si me cortaba con esa espada entonces moriría. No literalmente. Él se refería a que si me cortaba con ella entonces no podría cerrar la herida, se necesitaba un medicamento especial y si alguien se enteraba en la escuela entonces tendríamos problemas. No quería preocupar a nadie así que intente esforzarme para no salir lastimada.

Deje caer la espada tras dos horas blandiéndola. Aún pesaba, pero ya me estaba costumbrando al peso, lo extraño fue que no me corte, pero está cayo como saco de papas al suelo y casi me corta un pie. En cuanto el shock paso mire a Emily y a Henry con una sonrisa divertida. Ambos debieron ver toda su vida por delante antes de que yo sonriera como tal.

Suspire pesadamente y me deje caer junto a la espada sentada en forma de meditación mientras ésta estaba incrustada en el suelo.

– ¿Podemos comer algo? – Pregunto Emily sonriendo – Me dio hambre tanto trabajo

– Tú no haz hecho nada – Frunció el ceño Henry – Stella tiene derecho a comer, tú no

– Oye, ¿por qué no la haces correr por todo el campus? – Pregunto de mala gana – A mí me hiciste correr por toda Solaria cuando te pedí que me enseñaras a usar la espada. Johan al menos fue más suave conmigo y...

– ¿Te besaba cada vez que hacías algo bien como un perro bien entrenado? – Pregunto él – Escucha Emily. Yo no soy Johan y Stella no necesita correr, tiene la condición física perfecta... Aunque solo en el aire ya que es mala para correr y más con tacones

– Sepan que uno de mis tacones casi le saca un ojo a alguien – Me defendí enseguida – Son un arma letal

– Lo que sea – Dijo Emily – Vamos a comer

– Espera, no puedo ir así. Alguien sospechará – Dije preocupada – No quiero que nadie...

– Entonces volvamos a la escuela – Dijo Henry recargándose contra un árbol. Sí, estábamos en el bosque con la intensión de ocultar el entrenamiento de todos los que tuvieran ojos y oídos. Nadie debía saber lo que estábamos haciendo o de lo contrarió las cosas tomarían un giro diferente – Usa magia para cambiarte

– El sudor no se irá así – Negué con la cabeza – Hay un largo a cinco metros. No quiero que ninguno me mire

– Como si quisiera verte – Dijo Henry rodando los ojos. Puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí al lago del que había hablado. Sus aguas cristalinas siempre transparentes y hermosamente limpias me tentaron a ducharme allí. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía ya que no traía ropa y mucho menos una toalla. Mi magia apenas podría hacer aparecer un cambio de vestuario, pero dudo que una toalla aparezca.

Solté un suspiro y volví con los chicos. Ambos me miraron confundidos.

– ¿No te ducharas en ese lago? – Pregunto Emily con una sonrisa divertida.

– Prefiero una ducha en casa – Sonreí – Vamos. Si alguien pregunta entonces buscaré una excusa

– Probablemente su excusa es que se vistió así para perseguirnos a nosotros – Rió Henry divertida – Vamos

– Ah Henry, Brandon no tiene porque saber de ésto, ¿cierto? – Henry me miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Yo sabía que él no quería ocultarle nada, pero era necesario que lo hiciera.

Los tres sabíamos que Brandon era el primero que desaprobaba la idea de que yo usará una espada, siquiera estar cerca de una era una idea complemente aberrante para él. Odiaba la idea de que Brandon se preocupara por mí, pero él sabía muy bien que yo necesitaba aprender a usarla. Ninguno de nosotros había hablado sobre ese tema aún, preferíamos mantenerlo en silencio y más porque Brandon se ponía como loco. Él no entendía que yo debía aprender a pelear mis propias batallas y eso muchas veces podía implicar un arma, pero a él no le parecía en nada un arma. Prefería simplemente mis poderes.

– Bien – Suspiro Henry pesadamente – Pero no quiero hacerle daño

– No lo harás – Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía – Gracias

Volvimos a Alfea en silencio. Por supuesto conforme caminaba dejaba de sudar, al menos solo un poco. Llegamos a la escuela y yo rápidamente fui a la ducha mientras Henry iba a ver a Melody y Emily iba directo a la cocina. Después de una larga ducha me vestí y fui a buscar a los chicos.

Mire la espada sobre mi cama. Nadie la había notado aún. Me senté en el borde y luego sonreí levemente. Una espada como esa debería estar lejos de mi cama o de lo contrarió tendría un corte en alguna parte del cuerpo. a tome con cuidado y la deje en una esquina de la habitación.

Me mire al espejo mientras me peinaba. Estaba tan tranquila, sin ninguna herida ni nada que pudiera molestarme. Salvo una conversación con Emily. Ahora no me quitaba de la cabeza que yo a tendría ahora, a los veintitrés años. Era extraño ésto. Quedar embarazada ahora no parecía ser una idea real, pero Emily estaba convencida de que así sera. Pensándolo bien, Brandon y yo... No, no creo. Si fuese así ya lo habría notado. Debo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

– Stella – Me di la vuelta y vi a Henry sonreírme – Debo irme. Vendré mañana a las doce si te parece bien esa hora, si no podemos cambiarla

– ¿Tratas de consentirme o algo por el estilo? – Pregunte.

– Me gustaría hacerlo – Me sonrió dulcemente – Es decir, no sé, es como devolver un favor

Fruncí el ceño levemente y luego sonreí. Henry no dijo nada. Lo mire de reojo y pude ver lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. Si no fuera por el color de su cabello y su forma de peinarlo entonces sería como un mini Brandon. Es divertido pensar que iba a tener una hermosa familia junto a Brandon.

– Henry, no es necesario ser blando. Al final... la Dama Oscura no será así conmigo – Sonreí levemente. Me acerque a él y despeine su cabello un poco, luego lo besé en la frente y lo abracé con fuerza – Gracias por todo. Eres increíble y dulce – Lo volví a besar, pero en la cabeza – Y sobre todo gracias por no decirle a Brandon

– No te preocupes – Me sonrió – No le diré

Me recosté en la cama una vez que Henry abandono la habitación. Quería descansar un poco del entrenamiento aquel, lo cierto es que fue demasiado para mí. Pero obligadamente tenía que hacerlo. No encontré mucho sobre los días de oscuridad de Solaria, pero encontrare algo que relaciona la _Espada de la Verdad_ con eso de los días oscuros así que lo mejor es preparar un plan de salvación. Aprende a usarla.

* * *

.: Bella :.

Me acerque a Rose con una sonrisa. Ella se notaba algo distraída, ha estado así desde hace un par de días desde el incidente con la pista de obstáculos aérea. No quería presionarla a que me dijera que estaba sucediendo, pero lo cierto es que ya me estaba impacientando. Ella me sonrió forzadamente y luego tomo un poco de palomitas que había en la mesa de centro.

– Hey – Escuche a Emily. Mire a la entrada y sonreí levemente – ¿Qué paso?

– Nada interesante – Sonreí – ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

– Salí con Stella – Sonrió – Estuvimos hablando

– Me alegra que hayas vuelto – Sonrió misteriosamente Tanya – Te he estado buscando

Fruncí el ceño. Algo aquí me daba mala espina. Emily tomo una palomita y se la echo a la boca, luego miro a Tanya confundida.

– No probare tus experimentos –

Lo que dijo me sorprendió a mí y a todas las que estaban en la sala común. Por un breve segundo pensé que ella no era mi mejor amiga, sino que era otra persona. Pero por alguna razón ese pensamiento desapareció al notar una mirada distraída. Se sentó en el sofá y se abrazo las piernas mirando al suelo con el mentón apoyado en las rodillas.

– ¿Sucede algo, Em? –

– ¿Creen que... el instrumento de Timmy nos ayude? – Pregunto distraída, sin mirarnos – Es decir. Si yo dijera algo sobre el futuro, algo que pudiera alterarlo... el invento evitaría aquello, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto Tanya mirando a Emily con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella nos miro y volvió a mirar el suelo distraída.

– Algo que se me escapo. Fue un accidente, pero no pude corregirlo – Suspiro – Le dije a Stella que iba a quedar embarazada a los veintitrés, es decir, ahora

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano al igual que todas. No podíamos hablar nada sobre el futuro ya que entonces las chicas podrían llegar a tener la opción de cambiarlo y no podíamos dejar que eso suceda. Emily metió la pata y lo reconoce... ¿¡DESDE CUÁNDO ESTÁN MADURA PARA HACER ESO!?

– No creo que sea un problema tan grande, ¿verdad? –

– Emily. Mira la fecha – Dijo Rose preocupada – Faltan unos meses para eso, ella aún puede decidir si te quiere tener o no

– Ella obviamenete me tendrá – Sonrió – Además, Stella no se quejo por eso

Guarde silencio pensando en ésto que ha sucedido. Emily no podía decirle nada a Stella, de hecho ninguna podíamos decirle a las Winx, pero la responsabilidad caía principalmente en ella ya que es la primera que va a nacer. Pensar que puede llegar a existir la opción de que Stella cambie algo en la historia... eso significaría un cambio en nuestro tiempo. Lo cierto es que llevamos mucho tiempo aquí así que tenemos que detener a la Dama Oscura antes de que las cosas se compliquen más aún.

– Las cosas se están poniendo en nuestra contra – Hablo Melody después de un buen rato de silencio – Emily, será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada y no le sigas diciendo nada más a Stella. Nos pones en peligro... Sobre todo a ti misma

– No fue mi intensión – Dijo ella despreocupada – Estábamos hablando, era un momento como y sin pensar lo hice – Note una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana – No dejo de sentir un extraño calor maternal cuando estoy con ella. Tal vez se deba a la época en que estamos, digo, en unos meses más adelante ella descubrirá que va a tener un bebé... el cual soy yo. La cosa es que... Dios... si pudiera tan solo...

Coloque una mano en su hombro. Ella me miro con una leve sonrisa luego suspiro pesadamente.

– Sé que lo necesitas – Murmure suavemente – Créeme, todas quisiéramos ir y decirles a las chicas las maravillas que les van a suceder, pero es una regla que hay que obedecer. Sabes eso de memoria, fue la primera advertencia de Tecna antes de viajar

– Lo sé – Se sentó normalmente – Pero el invento de Timmy cambiará las cosas. Si eso funciona entonces las cosas serán diferente para las chicas, es decir, diferente para nosotras e igual para ellas. Nada habrá pasado

– Mi padre nos dijo que podría o no funcionar – Contradijo Tanya – No hagas locuras solo porque sí. No sabemos si ese objeto va a funcionar y si no funciona... arriesgarás el futuro

Emily apretó los puños. Ella quería gritar, sé que lo haría si no fuera porque comenzó a controlarse. Yo quería decir algo, pero Emily se levanto del sofá y se fue antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando.

Suspire pesadamente.

– Eso fue muy cruel – Dijo Rose mirando a Tanya que mantenía una expresión fría.

– Se esta acercando demasiado a Stella. No era ese el plan desde un inicio, solo debían llevarse bien – Dijo Tanya seria – Ninguna de nosotras debería llevarse así. Piensen en esto, si se acercan demasiado... ¿a quién le dolerá más cuando nos vayamos? ¿a ellas o a nosotras?

– Nosotras – Respondió Melody con una mueca débil – Pero Emily no tiene la intensión de ser así. Stella es su madre, es la primera de todas que va a nacer... Tiene derecho a tener sentimientos descontrolados y mezclados. Piensa, a final de año... Stella sabrá que realmente estará esperando un bebé

Guarde silencio. Estoy segura de que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Emily probablemente también tendría sentimientos mezclados como locos, pero tiene que mantener un margen en todo ésto. No puede dejar que esos sentimientos sean más fuertes que ella.

– Rose, ¿en qué piensas? – Pregunto Melody.

– He pesando en algo – Murmuro Rose mirándonos fijamente – No dejo de pensar en eso

– ¿Sucede algo, Rose? – Pregunte preocupada.

– Tengo la extraña sensación de que olvido algo hoy, pero no sé que es – Nos miro confundida.

– ¿Una cita con Nick? – Pregunte despreocupada ahora.

– No lo creo – Se rasco la nunca – Es algo muy importante

– Seguro que ya lo recordarás – Sonreí levemente.

Hice una mueca rápida pensando en donde se habrá ido a meter Emily. Esta mujer ya estaba empezando a preocuparme lo que estaba haciendo, ella está cruzando la linea de fuego.

* * *

.: Tanya :.

03:40 AM. Yo aún seguía despierta añadiendo unos cuantos ajustes en mi nuevo experimento. Un objeto que permite saber los sentimientos de los demás. Es algo nuevo en lo que he estado trabajando, sin embargo solo es un prototipo, pero pronto será real. Solo me hubiera gustado que Emily lo hubiera probado primero, es decir, a ella le gusta hacerlo.

Esta dispuesta a abandonar el trabajo por ahora e ir a dormir un rato, ya que era demasiado tarde, pero no pude quitarme de la cabeza la expresión frustrada de Emily. No fue cruel ni duro lo que dije, solo la verdad. No sé porque las chicas se preocupan tanto.

Cuando estaba por dormir me quede mirando una cajita de metal con un botón rojo en medio. Trague saliva y la tome en mis manos. El invento de mi padre. Uno que no ha sido probado. ¿Qué tal si Emily tiene razón y ésto funciona? Entonces yo podría decirle a Tecna las mil maravillas que la esperan en el futuro, todos los objetos que va a crear incluyendo su propio laboratorio científico. No debería arriesgarme, no quiero hacerlo de todos modos.

Guarde la cajita y luego me recosté en la cama. A mi lado, Rose dormía tranquilamente sin haberse dado cuenta de que yo aún estaba despierta. Estoy segura de que ella también ha mantenido el margen con Flora y no le ha hablado mucho sobre ella misma en el futuro, pero sé que anhela hacerlo.

Cerré mis ojos e intente no pensar en lo que sucedería si yo le contará todo a Tecna.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Me crucé de brazos mirando a Stella enojado. Ella me miraba algo nerviosa mientras detrás de ella Henry se ocultaba con una expresión culpable y arrepentida, a su lado Emily lo miraba molesta. Intentaron no hablar, sobre todo porque yo estaba fulminando a Stella con la mirada. Ella trago saliva y luego, de la nada, tomo una postura llena de firmeza y confianza.

– No puedo creer ésto – Dijo molesta – ¿Acaso eso fue bueno?

– Vamos, si no me lo decía él probablemente nunca lo habría descubierto – Dije enojado.

– Lo amenazaste – Espeto – Brandon...

Rodé los ojos y mire a Henry enojado. Él estaba algo asustado. Stella me miro con la mirada más enojada que tenía.

– Puedes irte –

– Venga Stella, no necesitas aprender a usar una espada y mucho menos una que podría matarte – Ella me miro enojada – Dame la espada, la guardaré y nos olvidaremos de esto

– Me pertenece – Su tono de voz cambio a uno tan frío que apenas pude reconocer su voz – Y ya te vas

Apreté los puños enojado. Ambos chicos se escondieron detrás de Stella sabiendo que habían hecho algo malo, pero ninguno se dedico a pensar en mí y en lo que sentiría si sabía que Stella estaba usando un arma con el pensamiento de querer detener a la Dama Oscura ahora mismo. Odiaba la idea de que se metiera en problemas y más aún si es con una espada.

– ¿Por qué estás en contra? – Pregunto ella molesta – ¿Qué problema hay de que yo use una espada?

– ¡QUE PUEDE MATARTE! – Grite irritado – ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Stella, es peligroso

– Lo único peligroso aquí son tus gritos – Rodó los ojos molesta – No hay más remedio, si queremos detener a la Dama Oscura usaremos la espada y punto final

Gruñí con fuerza. Stella me miro decidida a no hacerme caso con lo que le pedía. Como no me quedaba de otra tuve que aceptar solo con la condición de que iba a estar presente en las sesiones de practica y además si había algo que me incomodaba lo haría saber para que Henry tuviera cuidado. Ella estaba vestida para la ocasión, un traje blanco y negro, deportivo y su cabello atado en una coleta, además de usar unos guantes sin dedos que le permitirían sujetar bien la espada.

– Bien, tienes que recordar de que es peligroso – Dijo Henry mirando la espada de Stella antes de levantar la suya. Trague saliva sabiendo que ésto no podía mejorar – Si te haces daño con ella...

– Sí, sí, sí – Rodó los ojos – Ya lo mencionaste ayer

Henry asintió lentamente y luego levanto su espada. Miro a Stella fijamente.

– Es el primer combate así que ten cuidado de no hacerle daño – Recordó Emily. Eso solo sirvió para que mi sangre se helará – Stella, tú también. Recuerda que es solo hacer que suelte su espada, sin hacerle daño

– Lo sé, lo sé – Se encogió de hombros despreocupada – Emily, yo soy la madre aquí no la hija

– A veces parece que es al revés – Rió ella – Sé que puedes hacerlo

– Claro – Sonrió ella.

Trague saliva. Stella no me miro en todo el combate, no flaqueo y realmente lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Me sorprendió que con una sola clase pudiera ya moverse tan ágilmente con una espada, era como si llevará eso en la sangre. Sería normal supongo, su padre usa un bastón y a la vez creo que tiene una espada especial, pero Stella en su vida había intentado usar una espada. Es probable que su cetro sea lo más parecido para ella.

Con esfuerzo lograba no hacerle daño a Henry y a la vez intentaba hacer que él perdiera el equilibrio y tirara la espada, pero no o estaba consiguiendo como ella quería. En cuanto a Henry, él parecía tener cuidado extra con Stella, obviamente no quería lastimarla.

– Ahm Stella, creo que ya es suficiente – Murmure preocupado al ver como estaba empapada de sudor y su respiración estaba irregular. Ella ni siquiera me prestó atención, siguió blandiendo la espada contra Henry para derribarlo, pero no pudo.

– Henry ten cuidado – Dijo Emily.

Yo estaba sentado a su lado sintiendo la angustia que ella tenía con respecto a la batalla. Podía asegurar que estaba igual de preocupada que yo. No sé por qué Stella y Emily se habían unido tanto este año, en especial después de todo lo que ha sucedido con ella.

– ¡Ba bam! – Grito Stella logrando que Henry soltará la espada. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y soltó el arma que tenía en sus manos, se acerco a Emily y chocaron los cinco. Me miro con una leve sonrisa y luego miro a Henry.

– Eso fue sorprendente – Rió entre dientes – Casi me cortas con esa espada, tuviste suerte de que he tropezado

Sonreí levemente y me acerque a él para ayudarlo a levantar. Mire a Stella.

– Bueno, ha sido un susto de muerte – Dije apenas – Pero lo has hecho bien

Ella no me dijo nada, solo me sonrió. Volvimos a Alfea en silencio, aunque sinceramente Stella y Emily no dejaban de hablar sobre el entrenamiento de hoy. Al llegar a Alfea tanto Stella como Henry se dieron una ducha larga. Emily y yo estábamos en a habitación de Stella esperando. Henry se encontraba en el baño estaba cerca del dormitorio.

– ¿Ha sido un susto? – Pregunto Emily revisando las cosas de Stella – ¿O solo lo dijiste para no tener que felicitarla y así arruinar tu orgullo?

Fruncí el ceño levemente.

– Mi orgullo puede ser aplastado mucho por Stella – Dije despreocupado – Realmente fue un susto

– No sé porque te molesta que ella practique con armas – Murmuro Emily tomando un frasco – Su destino es ese

– ¿Por qué no te molesta a ti? –

– La amo – Dije mirándola – No me gustaría saber que está en peligro

– Tienes razón, a nadie – Dejo el frasco en su lugar y me sonrió. Note algo diferente en ella, pero no podía decir a ciencia cierta que era.

Una vez que Stella salió de la ducha no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco al ver que solo estaba usando una toalla amarrada al pecho. Trague saliva sintiendo mis manos sudar y el corazón latir muy rápido, Emily, por su parte, solo sonrió inocentemente.

– Iré a buscar a Henry. Seguro que termino antes y está con Melody –

Me quede solo en la habitación. Stella apenas si me dirigía la mirada y yo sabía que era por los gritos que le di. Comencé a sentirme culpable por eso, y claro, cómo no sentir culpa después de como le grite aún cuando ella se opuso rotundamente a mis ideas de mantenerla lejos de las espadas y cualquier arma de filo o fuego.

– Creo que... deberías salir – Dijo ella apuntando la puerta. Negué con la cabeza – Bueno, entonces tendrás que ir a un rincón y darte la vuelta para que pueda cambiarme – Su tono de voz se había vuelto enojado, pero no gritaba.

– De hecho... – Hubiera sido bueno gastar una broma sobre que no era tan necesario aquello, después de todo, yo ya la había visto desnuda en una ocasión aunque con la situación que nos rodeaba era obvio que la broma sería más como un insulto y ella se enojaría aún más. Intente no pensar en lo que planeaba a decir y pensé en decir otra cosa – Ahm... Quería hablar contigo sobre... Tú sabes, mi forma de actuar

– Fuera – Dijo ella mientras sacaba ropa de su armario – No necesito tenerte aquí viéndome

– Siento gritarte – Hice caso omiso a sus palabras. Tenía la cabeza agachada así que de todos modos no a estaba mirando – Me puse como loco y lo sé, pero no me gusta saber que estás usando un arma para defenderte. Lo cierto es que lo has hecho muy bien para ser solo un segundo día, es como si lo hicieras desde toda la vida. Stella, por favor, perdóname

Levante la mirada solo para encontrarme con la mirada dorada de ella. Stella no dijo nada, de hecho camino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

– Brandon – Se lamió los labios. Pensé que diría un montón de contraargumentos o simplemente me golpearía, pero en su lugar pude notar que estaba nerviosa – Realmente quiero cambiarme así que por favor sal de la habitación

Baje la mirada frustrado y luego me levante de la cama para poder salir.

– Yo realmente te amo – Tome la perilla pero no abrí – Y si me preocupo es por miedo a perderte. Tú lo sabes bien. Siento haber amenazado a Henry, pero cuando note que algo andaba mal no iba a permitir que me lo ocultara. En cierto modo sabes que no le haría daño a él

Justo antes de salir de la habitación sentí unos brazos rodearme por los hombros. Gire lentamente mi cabeza y sonreí levemente al sentir la cabeza de Stella apoyada en mi espalda, desde mi punto de vista solo podía ver su cabellera rubia y además podía sentir sus brazos aferrándose con fuerza a mi pecho. Levante las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa débil, ella no dijo nada así que lentamente me di la vuelta para poder mirarla a los ojos por primera vez.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa débil. Suspire pesadamente y la abracé con fuerza sin necesidad de querer dejarla sola en algún momento. Yo entiendo que me pase hoy, me sobrepase demasiado y ahora estaba arrepentido, pero no podía hacer más ya que yo la amaba como loco por lo que me preocupaba su seguridad más que nada en esté mundo. Ella lo sabe a ciencia cierta, sé que lo sabe.

– Perdóname – Murmure preocupado.

Ella no dijo nada. Stella me rodeó on sus brazos por el cuello y luego me miro con una sonrisa un poco más ancha.

– Sé que estás preocupado, pero si queremos detener a la Dama Oscura está es la única forma – Trago saliva – Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero no hay de otra. Brandon. Sé que puedo hacerlo y más si cooperas conmigo en lugar de hundirme, créeme que me harías las cosas más sencillas.

Le sonreí levemente. Asentí suavemente y luego acerque mis labios a su oreja, en lugar de hablar solo mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Stella soltó un quejido placentero, pero no dijo nada.

– No quiero – Dije preocupado – Pero veo que no tengo de otra así que o haré

Ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja y se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello. Aproveche para poder besarla. Un besó intenso, lleno de pasión. Tome a Stella en mis brazos y camine con ella a la cama. Por un momento la pelea que habías tenido solo se había convertido en un momento intimo. Ella estaba totalmente nublada, y yo también. Todo lo que me importaba en ese momento era seguir adelante con el besó, seguir adelante con todo salvo con su loco plan para detener a la Dama Oscura.

No sé que haría si la perdiera, probablemente me daría un infarto, pero no podía esperar algo peor. Así como tiene una gran habilidad para meterse en problemas Stella tiene una gran habilidad para salir de ellos casi ilesa. De no ser por mis temores probablemente yo también estaría como loco intentando ayudarla a aprender a usar esa espada.

Una de mis manos recorrió con suavidad el contorno de su cadera hasta llegar a la altura de su pecho. Le sonreí levemente al notar una expresión placentera en su rostro. Ella estaba acostada debajo de mí con ambas manos por sobre su cabeza. Una de ellas bajo lentamente hasta mi cintura y comenzó a tirar de mi polera hacia arriba.

– ¿Sabes a dónde vamos a llegar así? – Reí entre dientes.

– No me importa – Sonrió divertida.

Pase la mano con delicadeza por su cuerpo antes de besarla suavemente en los labios. Stella logro deshacerse de mi polera y ahora sus mano se deslizaban suavemente por mi pecho, causando un placer grandioso.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunto suavemente bajando un poco la mirada.

– ¿Por qué, qué? – Pregunte confundido, pero sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué no te gusta la idea de que yo pudiera usar una espada? –

– Te harías daño – La mesé en la mejilla – No podría vivir sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de evitarlo y no lo hice

Ella me sonrió levemente y me besó en los labios.

– ¿Me quieres? –

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Pregunte perplejo.

– Responde –

Torcí los labios dudando un poco. No por decirle que sí o que no, sino porque no sabía a que venía tal pregunta. Me gustaría saber por qué, pero supongo que ella no necesita una razón de todos modos.

– No –

– ¿Enserio? – Pude sentir algo de miedo y decepción en su tono de voz. Ella realmente no esperaba mi respuesta. Yo la besé en los labios.

– No te quiero porque _te amo_ – Sonreí levemente sorprendiéndola – Realmente te amo_  
_

Ella me sonrió antes de besarme en los labios vorazmente. Me sentí tan acalorado, e imagine que ella también, pero por otro lado estaba excitado. La necesitaba, la quería, ella era mía y solo mía. Nadie podía quitármela y salir ileso de éso, porque Stella me pertenecía. No como un objeto, sino como persona. Ella tenía mi corazón y yo... yo quería que siguiera así.

Lentamente moví mi mano al nudo de la toalla que tenía su cuerpo envuelto, ella no puso objeción ni nada por el estilo. Pase mis labios por su cuello escuchándola gemir suavemente, suspiros de placer se escaparon por sus labios. Mientras permanecía besandola más excitado me sentía, ella no dejaba de pronunciar mi nombre suavemente y la cuestión era... que me encantaba. Mis labios se movieron lentamente a su clavícula con la intensión de bajar a su pecho, pero me detuve enseguida.

– ¿Qu-qué sucede? – Pregunto confundida. Suspire pesadamente, pasando una mano por mi cabello mientras me sentaba en la cama para darle la espalda.

– Será mejor detenernos aquí – Sonreí levemente. Pese a la mirada confundida de ella hubo una obligación de parte de ambos que nos obligaba a aceptar lo que yo había dicho. Stella tomo la toalla para cubrirse, aunque luego de que yo salí de la habitación seguramente ella se vistió.

No estaba seguro de que hacer ahora o la forma en como debería de actuar. Que Stella esté haciendo una locura como esta era demasiado para mí como para poder sentir la cabeza explotar en ese momento.

Camino a la entrada de Alfea me encontré con Tanya que se veía muy agitada, ella cruzó corriendo por mi lado sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Me encogí de hombros despreocupado y decidí irme devuelta a Fontana Roja.

* * *

.: Dama Oscura :.

Con una mano frotando mi sien pude sentir la migraña acelerarse más y más, volviéndose mucho más potente e lo que podía llegar a ser. Aún faltaba una semana para que los planetas se alinearan y hasta entonces me tocaba esperar. Me pregunta a mi misma día a día si Stella ya tenía una idea de lo que planeaba hacer. Sé que las visiones se han vuelto con frecuencia en su cabeza desde que duerme, sé que eso le da una idea, pero no ha encontrado una respuesta a evitar lo que sucederá.

– Cuando los planetas se alineen entonces nuestras vidas cambiaran – Sonrió Athan divertido – Seguro que esos chiquillos ya comenzaron a notar sus cambios

– Sé que Tanya lo hizo – Mire la esfera frente a mí. La hija de Tecna había estado sentada en el campus revisando un par de cosas cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y salió corriendo devuelta a la escuela – Pronto les dirá a las demás y entonces yo sé que no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo

– Entonces dejaremos que ella advierta a los demás sobre lo que ha sucedido – Sonrió Akane como si nada – Pronto todas ellas sabrán la verdad de sus consecuencias por estar aquí

Guarde silencio sin dejar de mirar la esfera y frotarme la sien. Una migraña que no se podía controlar, era cierto, el tiempo nos estaba afectando a nosotros también y si seguía así dudo mucho que logre llegar al día tan esperado por completa.

* * *

.: Tanya :.

Estaba demasiado apresurada, demasiado alterada y oh por supuesto... apanicada. Dios. Lo que acabo de descubrir nos pone a todos en peligro y no solo lo digo por mí y mis amigos sino por las Winx, ésto podría afectarlas a ellas, ¿no? Trague saliva y seguí corriendo a toda velocidad para encontrar a las chicas.

– ...y una vez le dije que era como una manzana – Escuche la voz de Melody. Me gire a la derecha y vi a todas las chicas reunidas hablando en la sala común.

– ¡CHICAS! – Grite alterada. Todas me miraron sorprendidas – ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!

– Sí, te quedarás sin voz – Se encogió de hombros Emily – Luego de dejarnos sorda a todas

Note que estaba por echarse a la boca una paleta de uva así que rápidamente se la quite y la lancé al basurero. Ella comenzó a quejarse.

– Esto es serio – Dije mirando a Emily.

– Hey, calmado – Dijo Bella sonriendo – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– La linea del tiempo se está rompiendo – Dije preocupada – Podemos desaparecer

– ¿Cómo que vamos a desaparecer? – Pregunto Melody horrorizada.

– He estado investigando y me di cuenta de que hemos pasado mucho tiempo en el pasado, creo que estamos en peligro – Respondí preocupada mientras me sentaba en el sofá dejándome caer pesadamente – Nuestra presencia hace que la linea del tiempo se rompa y eso significa que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Podemos desaparecer o tal vez algo de este tiempo desaparecerá

– Eso no está bien – Dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño – ¿Algo de este tiempo desapareciendo? ¿Cómo qué?

– Un buzón de cartas – Dijo Alana sonriendo despreocupada, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que esto significa – Escuche a una chica quejarse de que alguien lo había quitado, pero lo cierto es que no parece que lo quitaran

– Oh es cierto – Sonrió Adela – Parecía más que lo borraron del mapa

Fruncí el ceño. Un buzón de cartas no era lo que esperaba que desapareciera, honestamente esperaba algo más relacionado con nosotras a no ser que...

– Oh no se vale. El padre de Stella me había enviado dinero en una carta – Se quejo Emily.

Eso. A menos que haya algo que iba dirigido a nosotras. Como siempre Emily.

– Todo lo que se relacione con nosotras podría desaparecer – Dije preocupada – Las Winx...

– No, a ellas no les sucederá nada – Dijo Rose enseguida – Ellas van a estar bien

– Me preocupa – Dije con un tono pensativo – La linea del tiempo ya está rota y el tiempo nos consumirá en cualquier momento

– Eso significa que tenemos un ultimatum – Dijo Bella seria.

– Así es – Dije asintiendo – La cosa es... que no sé que tanto tiempo nos queda. Lo más probable es que desaparezcamos antes de que el año llegue a la mitad

Todas me miraron sorprendidas y preocupadas. Es cierto esto, si no hacemos algo podemos desaparecer antes de que el año llegue a la mitad y eso sería un problema para nosotras ya que entonces no podremos ayudar a las Winx a vencer a la Dama Oscura y si desaparecemos aquí dudo mucho que volvamos a aparecer si es que ellas la vencen.

– ¿Eso puede afectar nuestros recuerdos? – Pregunto Emily alzando el dedo al aire – Porque yo no recuerdo mis últimos tres cumpleaños

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunte sorprendida.

– Sí, pensé que era un efecto secundario de uno de tus tantos experimentos, pero lo cierto es que tampoco recuerdo cual fue el último que probé – Se encogió de hombros.

Mire a Rose.

– No dijiste que habías olvidado algo importante – Ella asintió – ¿Y ya recuerdas que era?

– No – Negó con la cabeza – Aún no sé que era

Torcí los labios preocupada y luego asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Ahora que lo pienso con detalles yo tampoco recuerdo un par de experimentos que he hecho esta semana y mucho menos recuerdo que Emily haya probado alguno. Mi cumpleaños... sí los recuerdo todos salvo... el número diez. ¿Tuve uno? ¿Qué hice en el?

– Afecta nuestros recuerdos – Dijo Bella preocupada – Nos afecta a nosotras

– Bueno, si el problema es que una linea está rota entonces usemos guincha y peguemosla – Dijo Melody encogiéndose de hombros.

– No se puede – Dijo Emily negando con la cabeza – Es intangible, se refiere a una metáfora para el paso del tiempo

La mire sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? – Me miro confundida y ofendida – Yo también puedo saber sobre estas cosas

– Lo siento – Sonreí levemente – Pero tienes razón. La linea del tiempo no se puede arreglar

– Es como un quiebre en el espacio – Dijo Emily sorprendiéndonos a todas. Ella nos miro algo molesta, pero siguió explicando – He oído mucho sobre eso y he investigado un poco. Cuando se viaja al pasado o futuro se crea un vórtice que a su vez crea una fisura en el espacio provocando así que la linea del tiempo comencé a romperse de a poco. Mientras más tiempo se queda la persona en el pasado o futuro más se rompe. Esta no desaparece – Negó con la cabeza – Puede convertirse en piedra y estallar o bien puede desaparecer como dijiste, son dos opciones. Desaparecer... nosotras vinimos con la Dama Oscura lo que sería... es decir, nosotras desapareceremos, pero ella no lo hará. Es probable que se convierta en piedra porque ya ha viajado muchas veces. La linea del tiempo se usa como una metafora, pero es real e intangible. No podemos cambiarla. Para eso tenemos que volver a nuestro tiempo, pero aún así corremos el riesgo de que la fisura siga ahí y afecte este tiempo aún cuando no estemos

– No sé que me sorprende más: que tu sepas de esto o que lo hayas investigado por placer – Dijo Bella sorprendida. Me miro – ¿Tú lo sabías?

– Algunas cosas – Dije sin aliento – No mucho, nunca me intereso eso del tiempo

– A mí sí – Sonrió Emily – Por cierto, ahora recuerdo que si hay una forma de arreglarla, pero es peligroso ya que todo se reduce a todo o nada

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Melody preocupada.

Emily nos miro seria – Con otro viaje

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Otro viaje. Eso se refiere a que viajemos para impedir que nosotras vengamos a este tiempo, pero entonces estaríamos viajando al futuro y eso sería más quiebre en la linea del tiempo... pero... ya entiendo. Puede o no haber un quiebre, es por eso que se reduce a todo o nada. Ahora recuerdo que mi madre una vez me explico eso.

– Hablaremos con Faragonda, ella nos dirá que hacer – Dijo Rose seria.

– ¿Para qué? – Pregunto Emily confundida – Yo ya sé que dirá...

~.~.~

– Tenemos que decirle a las chicas pronto – Dijo Faragonda mirándonos seria – Las cosas se han complicado

– Bien... no era eso lo que esperaba oír – Dijo Emily.

Rodé los ojos. Nos encontrabamos en la oficina de Faragonda donde le habíamos contado todos los problemas de la linea del tiempo y al igual que Emily ella estaba al tanto de como funcionaba. Las cosas se complican para nosotras, o vencemos a la Dama Oscura en un plazo de medio año (que es mi tiempo estimado, sacado con varias formulas) o nos arriesgamos a desaparecer.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno aquí termina mi capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y siento la tardanza, jeje, tenía el capítulo casi terminado, solo me faltaba escribir la escena final y es por eso que no pude subirlo enseguida. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.

**Próximamente: Grandes descubrimientos**

Entonces desaparecerán – Dijo Bloom sorprendida – Eso tiene que ser un error

No lo es – Dijo Faragonda negando con la cabeza – Ya tenemos un plazo de tiempo

Hay que terminar con la Dama Oscura ahora – Dijo Tecna seria – No arriesgaremos a que las chicas desaparezcan

Debes decirles – Dijo Emily mirando a Stella – Ahora

¿Qué tú qué? – Pregunto Flora sorprendida – ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuándo...? ¡Stella!

Eso es lo que ella quiere – Dijo Stella con la respiración agitada tras una pesadilla.

Un ancestro tuyo – Sonrió Musa – Entonces, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Buscaremos información

Desconozco su nombre, pero estoy segura de que eso es lo que la Dama Oscura quiere – Dijo Stella.

No me sorprende que lo hayas descubierto por medio de una pesadilla – Sonrió Dama Oscura.

¿Dónde está Stella? – Pregunto Brandon preocupado.

¿Quieres saber algo más? – Pregunto Dama Oscura a Stella – Créeme... hay más en juego de lo que piensas

~ Comentarios:

- CeciFanWinx: Mi loca imaginación está sin limites wuaksjaskjaskj digamos que ya empezaremos con el Climax de la historia, ujui esto estará de lujo... espero wuaksjaskj

- Ctara11: Si he tenido una tardanza de capítulos porque estoy leyendo libros y me quedo en vela leyendo así que me la paso la mayor parte del día durmiendo... creo que me he vuelto un vampiro ujui wuaskaskjkjk como sea, a veces mientras leo dejo un espacio para escuchar música y escribir mis historias. Es por eso que he estado algo lenta. Lo bueno es que he tenido tiempo de pensar más o menos en escenas de siguientes capítulos y el drama y esas cosas. Wuaskjaskj

Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se Despide _Lira12 (L)_


	8. Chapter 8: Grandes descubrimientos

¿Cómo están mundo? ¿Qué hay? Bueno, como ya saben seguro que les quedo la intriga de que ha sucedido con la Dama Oscura. Ahora sabremos como va a continuar esa historia de peligros y aventura. Puede que ha algunos les haya decepcionado el final de como murió Ángel, pero ya enserio, yo no pensaba que Stella se deshiciera de ella. De hecho tenía algo mejor planeado y ese algo, les digo al tiro, no ha terminado.

Como sabes:

.: Winx Club :. - POV General

.: (nombre) :. - POV de un Personaje

~ Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por los estudios Rainbow S.r.l., y creado y dirigido por Iginio Straffi

* * *

~ El Viaje en el Tiempo II ~

Capitulo 8:

Grandes descubrimientos

.: Flora :.

Miraba a Faragonda estupefacta. No podía creer en las palabras que me estaba contando, de hecho no podía creer en lo que había dicho desde que entramos aquí. Las cosas estaban tomando un nuevo giro para nosotras. Nos acabamos de enterar de que nuestros pequeños visitantes del futuro corrían riesgo de desparecer a causa de que han pasado mucho tiempo aquí. Es casi tan malo como el hecho de que aún no vencemos a la Dama Oscura.

Ninguna de nosotras seis había dicho algo aún. Todas conteníamos a respiración ante tal revelación. ¿Qué podía decir además de rogar porque fuera mentira? Si había algo que decir entonces yo desconocía esas palabras porque no podía decir nada. Pensar que Rose podría desaparecer en cualquier momento junto con Drew. ¿Cómo hacerle frente a eso?

– Entonces desaparecerán – Dijo Bloom atónita – Eso tiene que ser un error

¡Por supuesto que tiene que ser un error! Ellas no podían desaparecer. Simplemente no podía.

– No, no lo es – Dijo Faragonda seria. Ocultando también el dolor y la preocupación – Tenemos un lazo de tiempo

– Lazo de tiempo – Murmure – Se refiere a un ultimátum. Dios santo, ellas no pueden desaparecer. Tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo

– Hay que terminar con la Dama Oscura ahora – Dijo Tecna seria – No arriesgaremos a que las chicas desaparezcan

– ¿Eso lo evitará? – Pregunto Stella confundida.

– Más o menos. Si detenemos a la Dama Oscura entonces ellas podrán volver a su tiempo sin problemas y el problema nunca habrá existido – Explico Bloom.

– Eso suena razonable – Asintió Stella despreocupada.

– ¿Por qué actúas así? Preocúpate un poco más – Dije molesta.

– Lo siento, pero, ahm, no puedo. Tengo planes en la cabeza – Se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió – Creo que debemos pensar en otras cosas antes de vencer a la Dama Oscura

– ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunto Musa.

– Como en cómo lo vamos a hacer – Respondió Stella despreocupada – No sacamos nada con querer hacer algo sin saber como

La mire fijamente y asentí. Tenía razón. Teníamos que pensar en como vencerla y hasta el momento solo conocíamos una forma... una espada. Pero es obvio que estará descartada así que necesitábamos otra opción para pelear contra la Dama Oscura y poder vencerla sin que alterar más el tiempo y el espacio de lo que ya lo hemos hecho.

– Necesitamos opciones – Dijo Bloom seria – La espada es una. Buscaremos ideas en la biblioteca para poder vencer a la Dama Oscura

Asentí con la cabeza y luego todas nos dispersamos para buscar información. Yo había ido a la biblioteca con Bloom y Musa, las demás buscarían en internet algo que nos sea de gran ayuda. Bloom uso la búsqueda rápida para encontrar todo libro relacionado con la Dama Oscura.

Estaba sentada contra un estante lleno de libros con uno en mi regazo, buscando información sobre como vencer a la Dama Oscura. No teníamos muchos libros sobre ella, es raro ya que supuestamente es un enemigo famoso por ser la "reina de la oscuridad" y apenas si habíamos encontrado una cantidad máxima de cinco libros. Estoy pensando que deberíamos ir a la biblioteca secreta, seguro que nuestra suerte mejora allí.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Solté un suspiro pesado mientras Tecna seguía investigando sobre la Dama Oscura en internet, pero ella no lograba encontrar nada más que leyendas urbanas. Layla y yo buscábamos también, pero tampoco teníamos suerte. De hecho para mí que la única forma de detenerla es con la famosa espada.

Gruñí cansada y levante la vista al reloj de la pared. Ya casi iba a ser la hora en que había acordado con Henry para encontrarnos así que tenía que irme. Me puse en pie para poder irme y me tuve que disculpar con ellas diciendo que tenía un compromiso que no podía cancelar. Pese a que ellas no tenían muchas ganas de que me fuera, para poder ayudarlas, me dejaron así que rápidamente me cambie de ropa y fui por la espada.

Como la costumbre era practicar en el bosque yo fui allí sin ser vista por alguien. Emily estaba sentada en una roca con un cuaderno en las manos y mordiendo un lápiz, los chicos aún no llegaban así que me senté con ella y la mire intrigada. Ella me miro y luego frunció el ceño.

– No puede ser que no haya heredado tu talento para el arte – Dijo frustrada.

– ¿Qué quieres dibujar? – Pregunte tomando el cuaderno y el lápiz – Yo lo haré

– Ese árbol con el nido arriba – Dijo Emily apuntando.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte empezando a dibujar – ¿Perdiste una apuesta?

– Algo así – Se quejo – Bella quiere el dibujo

Dibuje los trazos sin problemas con el dedo le di algo de sombras para que quedará mejor, Emily me sonreí agradecida por el dibujo, pero no hacía ningún comentario. Mientras dibujaba recordé a la Dama Oscura y la urgencia que teníamos por mandarla devuelta a donde ella vino.

– Em, cuando hay que deshacerse de la Dama Oscura, ¿ella a dónde va? – Pregunte dibujando aún.

– Se encierra en los brazos que trae puesto – Dijo Emily – O eso creo haber recordado

Mire a Emily sonriendo y ella me miro divertida. Me encogí de hombros y mire el reloj de mi celular. Los chicos estaban algo atrasados y ya me estaba preocupando un poco, no es que piense que algo les sucedió, pero es extraño que lleguen tarde.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Emily una vez que le devolví el cuaderno y tome la espada.

– Bueno, dado que los chicos no hay venido nosotras podemos empezar, ¿no? – Pregunte sonriendo – Además, las Winx ya empezaron una búsqueda para derrotar la Dama Oscura de una forma que no sea la espada y yo usaré la espada cuando menos se den cuenta así que no hay de que preocuparse

– ¿Qué? No, Tú tienes que decirles – Dijo Emily sorprendida – Ahora, si piensas usar la espada ellas deben de saberlo. Además, no hay otra forma de vencerla es la espada o nada. Por eso son las leyendas urbanas, ahí lo explican

– Eso no es verdad – Fruncí el ceño – Busque con Tecna y Layla y todo lo que encontramos fueron leyendas urbanas sobre la Dama Oscura, no una forma de vencerla

– En la leyenda urbana explica que un hombre la derroto con la espada – Dijo Emily – Es por eso que la espada es el único método que se conoce. No hay otro

Mire a Emily sorprendida y luego la espada. La blandí en el aire con cuidado y luego asentí. Como los chicos no vinieron me la pase toda la hora jugando con la espada a ser una espadachín.

– Volvamos a Alfea – Dijo Emily cansada. Asentí con la cabeza y luego nos fuimos de allí para volver a la escuela. Al llegar ahí nos quedamos paradas con unas sonrisas nerviosas. Las chicas estaban en la entrada de brazos cruzados.

– Miren quien volvió – Dijo Musa divertida – Tatiana te vio ir al bosque con una espada

– Aahhh ¿sorpresa? – Pregunte.

– Menuda sorpresa – Sonrió Bloom – ¿Vas a decirnos?

– Sí – Junte ambas manos dejando caer la espada. La tome con cuidado y luego fuimos a dentro.

Llegamos a nuestro dormitorio y comencé a explicarles todo a las chicas. Todas las ideas que tenía, todos los problemas que se me presentaron y por supuesto la solución. Había sido una locura aquello ya que no era la mejor idea que se me cruzo por la mente, pero después de explicarles lo mismo que Emily me explico a mí ellas entendieron… o eso esperaba…

– ¿Qué tú qué? – Pregunto Flora sorprendida – ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…? ¡Stella!

– Sé que parece peligroso, pero es la única opción que tenemos – Dije despreocupada – Podemos vencer con esa espada

– Si no nos queda de otra – Dijo Bloom encogiéndose de hombros. Sonreí sorprendida y luego me apunto con el dedo – No significa que no crea que es peligroso

– Venga, estamos hablando de seis chicas y una espada contra una hechicera de miles de años de edad – Dije despreocupada – Soy más joven y más ágil

– Ella es más fuerte – Dijo Tecna frunciendo los labios – No lo olvides

Hice una mueca y mire por la ventana. Ella puede ser más fuerte, pero yo tengo el apoyo de todos y el peso del mundo… realmente es horrible eso último, pero no tengo de otra. Acabaré con la Dama Oscura pronto.

– Tenemos el problema grande ahora, es algo que se relaciona con aquella chica. Una princesa antigua de mi reino – Dije mirando a las chicas – He buscado información sobre ella por mucho tiempo y no encuentro mucho. Ella se relaciona con todas estas cosas

– Un ancestro tuyo – Sonrió Musa – Entonces, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? Buscaremos información

– Desconozco su nombre – Dije mirando a Musa – Pero estoy segura de que la Dama Oscura quiere algo que se relaciono con ella antes

– Entonces… habrá que investigar a la chica desconocida – Dijo Bloom sonriendo.

Sonreí. Estuvimos todo el día en la biblioteca buscando información, pero al final no encontramos nada. Era como si no existiera. Brandon me envió un mensaje disculpándose y explicando que Codatorta no les dejo salir y se tuvieron que quedar en sus entrenamientos.

Al final del día yo caí en mi cama pesadamente y me dormí enseguida.

_Por la noche no dejaba de aparecer en ese castillo misterioso, encerrada dentro de mi propio cuerpo en una pesadilla sin fin. Nuevamente estaba mirando por la ventana a la espera de la alineación de los planetas, sin saber por qué, pero yo tenía el presentimiento de que está noche toda la espera se acabará y tendría mis respuestas._

_La Dama Oscura estaba detrás de mí esperando a que hiciera algo, me miraba fijamente con una expresión dura en el rostro, pero a mí no me parecía afectar su mirada. Podría jurar que yo tenía una expresión fría que la superaba en todo los sentidos. Me daba miedo eso._

– _Se está tardando _– _Comenté mirándola en busca de una respuesta. Ella asintió lentamente y luego miro el trono con una sonrisa. Me di cuenta de que su sonrisa parecía ser misteriosa._

– _Está comenzando _– _Dijo de la nada. Yo asentí lentamente y camine hasta el trono. La Dama Oscura me sonrió fríamente frunciendo ligeramente las cejas. Athan apareció de la nada junto con Akane y Shadow. Los tres se alinearon frente al trono haciendo una reverencia mientras yo me sentaba._

_Sentí un poder correr por mi cuerpo y el collar en mi cuello comenzó a brillar. La Dama Oscura estaba parada frente a mí, al lado de Shadow que estaba arrodillado. Ella me sonría vilmente, tomo una respiración profunda._

– _El tiempo ha llegado y un sacrificio es requerido _– _Dijo con un tono de voz bastante distorsionado _– _Voluntario_

_Entonces yo entendí que estaba sucediendo. Mediante algún hechizo o algo yo estaba ofreciendo ese sacrificio voluntario y así ella podría evitar que la línea del tiempo, rota, la haga desaparecer por completo. Una vida por otra. Eso es lo que ella está haciendo y es lo que ella quiere. Debe haber hecho lo mismo con la Princesa de Rojo. Un sacrificio voluntario es requerido… o hechizado._

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me senté en la cama con la respiración agitada. Pase una mano por mi frente y la encontré toda sudada. Daba asco y más porque había tenido una pesadilla… ¿era una pesadilla no? Es decir, pudo haber sido algo más como un sueño premonitor o… yo qué sé, pudo haber sido cualquier cosa.

– Eso es lo que ella quiere – Dije sorprendida – Una vida por otra. Me quiere a mí para un sacrificio… ¡Estúpido vestido! Me había enamorado de el

Me levante de la cama para poder ir a tomar un vaso de agua, pero en su lugar me encontré con la Dama Oscura en mi mano. La mire sorprendida y antes de poder decir o hacer algo ella chasqueo los dedos y todo mi mundo se volvió negro.

Para cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente me encontraba tirada en una sala amplia, muy similar a la de mi sueño y lo que más me sorprendía de todo esto es que usaba un vestido rojo. ¡SANTOS CIELOS! Yo estaba vestida con el vestido rojo, las mangas negras y el antifaz en el rostro.

Busque con la mirada la salida y me puse en pie para irme, pero estaba trabada la puerta. Gruñí enojada y luego busque con la mirada a alguien en la habitación, pero no vi nada. Sentí algo helado en mi cuello y cuando me toque vi el collar de la luna y el sol.

– Odio cuando las pesadillas se vuelven realidad – Dije mirando el trono molesta.

– Que raro porque a mí me parecen grandiosas – Escuche la voz de la Dama Oscura detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al verla. Tome un extremo del vestido a un costado y retrocedí cuidadosamente hasta que unas plantas que habían en la habitación se extendieron y me tomaron de los antebrazos para evitar que pudiera arrancar.

Forcejee con ellas, pero no pude liberarme.

– Lamento no poder darle un alojamiento mejor Princesa Stella de Solaria – La forma en como decía mi nombre sonaba tan venenoso que hasta a mí me hacía temblar de miedo y a la vez me hacía sentir una rabia interna.

– No vas a ganar – Escupí – No te dejare

– Eso ya lo veremos – Sonrió.

* * *

.: Brandon :.

Debía ser media noche cuando decidí enviarle un mensaje a Stella para una escapada nocturna. Tenía pensado compensar el hecho de que la deje plantada hoy, pero no con guerra, sino con una noche romántica. Salí a hurtadillas y tome mi moto para poder irme.

Llegue a Alfea en poco tiempo y me estacione. Ella aún no respondía mi mensaje y ya me estaba preocupando. Mire mi celular y no encontré ningún mensaje. La idea de ir a buscarla parecía ser algo peligrosa si es que me llegase a encontrar con alguien ya que me podía meter en problemas, pero aún así decidí hacerlo.

No importaba la hora que sea, Stella siempre me respondía los mensajes, incluso aquella vez que la desperté a las cuatro de la mañana. Se quejo, pero respondió y ahora que es más temprano sería más lógico ya que siempre nos enviamos mensajes a esta hora más o menos.

Me cole en el dormitorio de las chicas y golpeé su puerta, pero no la abría. La voz de Bloom hizo que mi cuerpo se tensará y al darme la vuelta ella estaba ahí parada de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Yo trague saliva pensando en como podía excusarme, pero ella suspiro.

– No está en su habitación – Dijo preocupada – No está en Alfea de hecho

– ¿De qué hablas? – Fruncí el ceño.

– Pensé que estaría contigo, pero por lo visto no es así – Camino a la sala común y yo la seguí – Desapareció

– ¿Cómo que desapareció? – Pregunte sorprendido – ¿Dónde está Stella?

– Brandon si supiera donde esta ella no te diría que ha desparecido – Dijo Bloom. Vi a las Winx sentadas en el sofá mirando a Emily que parecía tener una expresión preocupada, creo que era un interrogatorio o algo ya que ella se notaba como una niña regañada.

– ¿Está con él? – Pregunto Layla preocupada.

– No – Respondí – Vine por ella

– Chicas, ya les dije lo que sé – Dijo Emily – ¿Puedo irme?

– Sí, ve y no te preocupes – Dijo Flora casi como ordenándole que lo hiciera – Nosotras nos haremos cargo de esto

Emily asintió y me miro preocupada, luego se fue sin decirme nada. Mire a las Winx confundido y ellas suspiraron pesadamente.

– Emily dijo que vio a Stella salir del dormitorio, parecía hipnotizada o algo. Luego vio una sombra que se la llevo – Dijo Tecna – Creo que ha sido obra de la Dama Oscura

– Sí, yo también – Asentí tras escuchar lo que Tecna había dicho – ¿Dónde creen que esté?

– En problemas. Eso es seguro – Dijo Bloom seria.

– Debimos haber adivinado – Dijo Musa preocupada.

Torcí los labios preocupado ya que no imaginaba en donde podría estar Stella. Es probable que en lo más profundo del bosque, en la guarida de la Dama Oscura, pero eso sería muy obvio, ¿no? Tiene que ser un lugar en donde la Dama Oscura crea que nunca la encontraremos y ese es el problema porque acerto. No la vamos a encontrar si no conocemos el lugar o sabemos de su existencia.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Las ramas presionaron mis brazos con fuerza. Yo solté un gemido adolorida apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras la Dama Oscura me miraba sonriendo. Al ver mis brazos pude ver como las ramas dejaban marcas rojas en ellos.

– ¿Sabes que es curioso? – Pregunto la Dama Oscura con una rosa blanca en sus manos. Hizo un movimiento a la rama que sostenía el brazo izquierdo y sentí como presionaba con mucha más fuerza y de la nada le salían espinas – La princesa aquella era mucho más débil. Tú te resistes y ella no pudo. Felicidades

Acerco la rosa a mi brazo izquierdo y dejo que la sangre tiñera la rosa para que se volviera roja. Hice una mueca de desagrado mezclado con dolor y desvié la vista. La Dama Oscura estaba cerca de mí y me miraba satisfecha. Tomo mi rostro en una de sus manos y me obligo a mirarla

– No me sorprende que hayas descubierto la verdad en una pesadilla – Dijo sonriendo – Tarde o temprano sucedería

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunte apenas – Ya ha llegado tu hora

– Ah alteza, yo no me gane mi título de la Reina de la Oscuridad por ser bondadosa – Dijo sonriendo. Me mostro la rosa teñida con mi sangre, aún se notaba su color original ya que tenía apenas una mancha de rojo – Yo me lo gane por ser cruel

– Pues te queda muy bien –

– Stella, te diré algo – Me sonrió y la rama me presiono aún más para que ella pudiera seguir pintando la rosa – Mi tiempo paso hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre hay alguien ingenuo. Yo me alimento de la vida de los demás y así puedo vivir para siempre. Pero eso solo cuando tengo que viajar en el tiempo como ahora

– Te vencí una vez y lo haré otra vez – Dije con firmeza.

– No – Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza – No me has vencido porque hubo un quiebre. La batalla en que me vences no sucederá porque yo estoy aquí antes de tiempo y sobre todo… porque no tienes la espada. Estás arruinada

– No vas a ganar, las chicas me encontrarán – Ladré enojada.

– Sí, lo sé – Sonrió mostrándome la rosa ahora un poco más pintada – Pero hay un problema… ellas no saben en donde estás, ¿o sí? Nunca les hablaste del castillo de las sombras y no saben como encontrarte

– Ya verás que lo harán –

La Dama Oscura me sonrió y la rama volvió a presionar. Ella puso la rosa debajo de mi codo y la sangre comenzó a caer por allí, gota a gota, terminando de teñir la rosa blanca a una rosa sangrienta.

– El único problema es… que te resistes a mi hechizo – Miro al rosa fijamente – Así no podré obtener lo que quiero

– Que bien – Dije apretando los puños intentando soportar el dolor – Así es mejor

– No – Sonaba seria – No lo es

Una vez que la rosa quedo teñida por completo el agarre se aflojo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que yo pudiera soltarme, la sangre siguió corriendo por mi brazo y la Dama Oscura puso la rosa en un frasco con agua y se fue.

Gruñí pesadamente rogando para que Brandon salga de la nada y venga a buscarme o las chicas, o quien sea, pero alguien tiene que salvarme. Si las cosas se ponen mal entonces la Dama Oscura realmente nos ganara la batalla sin dejarnos tiempo para evitar que nos gane.

* * *

.: Emily :.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro preocupada. Las Winx habían abandonado Alfea junto con Brandon para ir en busca de Stella y había llamado a los Especialistas para iniciar una búsqueda. Por mi parte yo no dejaba de preocuparme por ella, sentía que debía ir a buscarla pronto.

Solo tenía que pensar en donde podría estar metida. Quizás algo en ella es una pista, tiene que haber una pista para poder encontrarla. Algo que se ha pasado por algo. Por favor, quisiera saber que es. Necesito encontrar a Stella pronto. Solo espero que no esté herida.

Salí de Alfea para tomar aire y tranquilizarme un poco, pero en su lugar vi a Henry aparecer con su moto. Me lanzó un casco y yo lo mire confundida.

– Sube. Buscaremos a Stella por nuestra cuenta – Dijo él sonriendo.

– ¿Alguna idea de en donde se encuentra? – Pregunte colocándome el casco.

– Seguiremos la luz – Dijo apuntando en una dirección. Mire enfrente y vi una luz que parecía venir desde el cielo al suelo como si fuese un gran tuvo. Era de color amarilla y donde hay algo amarillo hay una Stella en problemas.

– ¿Crees que ella está allá? – Pregunte subiendo a la moto.

– Sí – Dijo Henry asintiendo – O eso espero

Nos pusimos en marcha.

* * *

.: Stella :.

Las ramas ya me habían soltado hace un buen rato, pero la herida y las marcas rojas seguían presente. Tenía que salir de aquí así que mire por la ventana para ver la opción de saltar… no, mala idea, eran más de diez metros de altura. Volví a mirar la puerta y luego tome un objeto que estaba cerca para romper la manija y hacer que se soltara.

Sonreí al salir de la sala y corrí en una dirección cualquiera para poder irme. Baje unas escaleras y me escondí detrás de una estatua al ver a Shadow caminar cerca. Subió las escaleras y probablemente me iba a ir a ver así que salí arrancando rápidamente de ahí. Busque la sala principal para poder irme y cuando al encontré sonreí. Dos puertas dobles. Era la salida.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Escuche a la Dama Oscura. Me detuve y la mire sorprendida.

– Lejos de ti – Dije – Donde no puedas tocarme

– Oh Stella, no te has dado cuenta. Los planetas se alinearan mañana y yo te tendré en este castillo hasta entonces. No me importa si eres más fuerte que mi hechizo, ya encontrare la manera de hacer que me obedezcas y hagas el sacrificio voluntario – Dijo ella seria. Apreté los puños y luego negué con la cabeza.

– No –

– Yo creo que sí – Estiro la mano evitando que mis pies pudieran moverse. La mire sorprendida e intente moverme, pero su magia era poderosa y me lo impedía. Apreté los puños.

– ¿Quieres saber algo más? – Me miro seria – Créeme… hay más en juego de lo que crees

– Creo que se perfectamente que está en juego – Dije seria – Y no voy a perder nada. ¡Estrella Solar!

Mi ataque se estrello a los pies de la Dama Oscura logrando que me soltara. Aproveche la oportunidad de salir corriendo del castillo y al están afuera me sorprendí de ver a Henry en una moto junto a Emily.

– Te dije que la encontraríamos aquí – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Tú enviaste la luz?

– Esperaba un caballero con espada verde castaño y un poco más alto – Sonreí – Pero conformaré contigo

Henry se rió y me indico con la cabeza para subir.

– ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido? – Pregunto Emily.

– Es una larga historia – Dije riendo.

De una u otra forma volvimos a Alfea sin problemas y una vez que puse los pies en el suelo abracé a esos dos con fuerza. Las voces de las chicas resonaron en mis oídos y cuando las mire las abracé con fuerza. Todas preguntaron por el vestido y yo respondí que era una larga historia.

– Hey – Vi a Brandon acercarse preocupado. Lo abracé con fuerza mientras él me daba una vuelta. Lo mire preocupada y él frunció el ceño al ver mis brazos, le resté importancia y me acurruque en sus brazos.

– Les dijimos que no salieran – Dijo Bloom mirando a Emily – A ti te lo dijimos

– Vi a los Especialistas salir y luego la señal de Stella así que vine por Emily – Respondió Henry sonriendo – ¿No la vieron?

– La perdimos de vista – Explico Brandon – Desapareció antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha

– Lo siento. Estaba llamando mucho la atención de la Dama Oscura – Dije sonriendo.

– No importa – Brandon me besó en la frente – Estás aquí

Mire a las chicas y luego a Henry, luego a Brandon y volví a mirar a las chicas.

– La vamos a vencer – Dije seria – No va a ganar

– Dalo por echo – Dijeron todas sonriendo.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy. Sé que ha sido bastante corto y no era lo que ustedes esperaban, creo, pero lo cierto es que lo puse directo al grano y además las ideas que tenía no las pude ordenar bien y muchas se me olvidaron así que quedo así. Prometo que el siguiente quedará aún más larga y sera bueno, pero lo cierto es que ahora necesito ver unas cosas con esta historia porque han pasado unas cosas que no he podido resolver. Me refiero a las ideas.

**Próximamente: Alineación de planetas**

¿Cómo que hoy se alinean los planetas? – Pregunto Bloom sorprendida.

Es lo que ella dijo – Respondió Stella – Este es el momento en que hay que detenerla

Entonces la batalla final comienza ahora – Dijo Tecna seria.

¿Estás loca? No sabes usar la espada – Dijo Brandon serio – Te va a matar

Solo debo clavarla en el estómago, ¿no? – Pregunto Stella a Azrael.

Y luego en tu vientre. Sangre por sangre, una vida por otra – Dijo Azrael serio.

No te vamos a perder, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Emily preocupada.

La espada es igual que mi cetro – Dijo Stella – Solo que más pesada, puedo hacerlo

Se están alineando – Dijo la Dama Oscura enojada ¡TRÁEME A STELLA!

¿Me buscabas? – Pregunto Stella mirándola desafiante – Es hora de acabar contigo

¡Tenemos que llegar pronto! – Dijo Layla preocupada – Es un sacrificio

~ Comentarios:

- CeciFanWinx: Sí tengo una gran imaginación que viene y va y viene y va... Esta va a ser una historia corta así que no tendrá muchos capítulos, aún no he contabilizado cuantos más o menos, pero tengo repartido ya la mitad de ellos, es decir... bueno en realidad no sé como explicarlo sin decirte que va a pasar porque la tengo dividida. Como sea, no va a ser muy

- camuusmiler27: El futuro es un secreto que permanece secreto en un cofre secreto para ser secreto... uwaksjaksj en otras palabras... los detalle se revelarán en la historia, pero no serán todos  


- Ctara11: Bueno ha sido una gran historia y probablemente tendrá un gran final. Lamento que este haya sido más corto de lo usual. No, no he olvidado a Caleb. De hecho tengo unos planes y los verás más adelante. Por ahora voy a concentrarme en la pelea contra la Dama Oscura, luego vendrán los celos enfermizos. Bien, esa respuesta es un poco más complicada, me refiero a la inspiración. Normalmente viene de la nada, yo cierro los ojos y me siento como alicia en el país de las maravillas, todo esta de cabeza y mi imaginación vuela. Lo que yo siento lo pongo en una historia, es así de simple y complicado. Si siento que vuelo en una nube lo escribo en una de mis historia. Realmente es raro y no sé como explicarlo bien para que entiendas, también a veces la música es un gran apoyo porque de ella depende mi estado de animo y el destino de la historia. ¿El libro que estoy leyendo? Ya lo termine, era sobre Vampiros y he hecho un fics sobre él... lo acabo de empezar y la inspiración fluyo tanto como el agua, luego leeré otro, pero ahora quiero quitarme ese libro de la cabeza para empezar con otra saga.

- Guest: Bueno, eso es porque ese fics ya lo tengo escrito en mi computador o al menos lo tengo muy avanzado y loso lo subo, en cambio el de Viaje en el Tiempo lo escribo directo aquí y no está en el computador.

Bien, ha sido todo por hoy y sé que no ha sido un fics muy largo, pero ahora cuando lo escribí no sentía la inspiración que siempre suelo sentir y debo ordenar mis ideas porque ahora están todas vueltas locas y no puedo recordar el orden que tenían así que espero que me perdonen y sigan leyendo. De igual modo, quisiera que pasaran por las demás historias en procesos por si les gusta alguna. No todas he actualizado porque también tengo algunos problemas de inspiración y como verán tengo una muy reciente que he subido sin parar :p

Dejen Reviews (y)

Se despide _Lira12 (L)_


End file.
